What's This Life For
by CrazyGohanGurl
Summary: Gohan has changed since he has been in school. With a long talk, and some evilness, Gohan is alomst better. Now even more problems are coming and Gohan can't handle it. Why are his parents fighting? Evil comes back with a bang! LAST CHAPTER!:
1. Flower?

What's This Life For  
  
Disclaimer: HAHAHAHA, I finally own Dragonball Z and the pathetic Hercule Satan too! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA. * Wakes up and looks at clock.* It was just a dream. *Starts to fall back asleep.* I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR WORK!!!!!!  
  
Not very popular to people. Being called a ' nerd', 'dork', was the only name to call him by. No one ever paid attention to him. He was most likely a typical eighteen year old in school with no friends. The reason why he was in school was to meet people his own age. Well that plan backfired.  
  
At lunch, no one sat by him. He was alone eating his lunch by himself. Heh, not even the school bugs would walk by him. They would make fun of him if he fell asleep in class even though everyone else did. Gym was another story. Picking teams was more of a nightmare to him. No one would pick him and they would argue over who gets the loser. He would just give up and sit on the bleachers.  
  
His grades were not as high as they used to be. They dropped from an A to a C. This worried his mother greatly and there was nothing that she could do. He was more depressed often and never made conversation at the dinner table. Even his hunger was taking an effect on him. He would poke his food with his fork and would eat it sometimes.  
  
The things he used to enjoy was now like a memory to him. Sparring with his little brother was just a way to kill time, though time was never killed sparring. Reading a book was like a sin, it just couldn't be done. Going over old friend's houses was just getting fresh air, but the air was never fresh.  
  
His body slowly dying and his mind was never used. School is just another name for Hell.  
  
" So I called Sharpner last night and he said that he could get us free movie tickets for Friday," Erasea said as she talked to Videl at her locker. " Think you can make it? C'mon, it will be fun."  
  
" Are you kidding," Videl explained. " The stupid project for science is due in two weeks. I better start it soon or else I'll loose some sleep doing last minute pasting. I can't do a simple mobile if my life depended on it. You guys go have fun. I'll get you another day."  
  
" It's just two weeks away and Friday is only one week," Erasea said tugging on Videl's shirt. " It's a new movie and it got high ratings. Plus, it's free. Please Videl."  
  
Videl rolled her eyes and nodded. Erasea smiled with glee and she headed towards her class. Videl stayed at her locker gathering her books. A click of another locker made Videl turn her head.  
  
" I guess the dork actually made it on time today," Videl said shutting Gohan's locker. " Let me guess, you finally learned how to work an alarm clock or did you finally realize that the snooze button doesn't turn it off."  
  
Gohan paid no mind to Videl and just opened his locker again, this time putting his foot in there.  
  
" Why don't you talk once and a while," Videl said. " Why don't you tell me some gibberish about what the sky is blue? I'm in for a good laugh."  
  
Gohan remained silent and shut his locker. He walked passed Videl looking at the ground all the way.  
  
****  
  
" So if the sun is over a thousand degrees then why is boiled water only over a hundred," Mr. Char asked. " Mr. Gohan, why don't you answer that?"  
  
Gohan remained silent. Whatever he say would probably scar him even more in life. He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
" I see," Mr. Char said. " Miss Videl, why don't you answer that?"  
  
" Since nerd boy can't, I might as well give it a shot," Videl teased. A few snickers were heard. " The sun is like a star and there is no oxygen in the atmosphere to cool it down. Just like there's no oxygen in Gohan's head."  
  
The class laughed as Gohan paid no attention to them. That's how it was like everyday. Being teased, spit balls being spat at you, plus food being thrown at you. Everyday was a new torture for the life of Son Gohan.  
  
When class ended, the teacher called Gohan up to his desk. A few snickers were heard plus more spit balls.  
  
" Mr. Gohan," Mr. Char began to say. " You're grades are dropping drastically and your grade in this class is a 65. I've talk with your other teachers and it seems your grade here is almost the same as your other classes. Is there something going on that might be affecting your grade? If there is, do I have to have a conference with your parents?"  
  
" No sir," Gohan replied. " There's nothing."  
  
Mr. Char shook his head.  
  
" Unless you bring up those grades then I'm going to have to keep you after school in order to bring up your grade."  
  
" That's not necessary," Gohan sighed out. " It's nothing really. I better head home before my mother worries."  
  
Gohan left before the teacher could reply back. The hallways were bare, which made Gohan a bit relieved, or did it? He fumbled around with the numbers on his locker hoping to get in the right combination. When he opened his locker, a white substance came pouring out of his locker.  
  
Laughter filled the hallways once more as the students came from their hiding spots. Everyone pointed at the white powered Gohan. He just merely shook his head and put his books in his locker. It was just getting worse and worse everyday. It used to be gum wrappers pouring out of his locker, now flower? Gohan shut his locker and made his way through the laughing hallways.  
  
****  
  
When Gohan made it home, he went straight for his room. Not bothering to say hello or even a simple ' hey,' just to his room he went. Chi-Chi dipped her tea bag in her tea and watched Gohan enter his room. He was so depressed these days. He never said a word anymore and you'll be lucky if you even see him smile. Chi-Chi sighed and turned to Bulma.  
  
" See what I mean," she whispered quietly. " He's not the same Gohan anymore. It's like some other person has replaced him. I don't know what to do Bulma."  
  
" He doesn't tell you anything," Bulma whispered back. " How long?"  
  
" A few weeks since he's been in school."  
  
" Maybe it is school. You know how teenagers are at this age," Bulma said taking a sip of her tea. " Maybe if you tell him the news, I'm sure he'll brighten up."  
  
" I sure hope you're right," Chi-Chi said getting out of her seat. " I'll tell him while you get Goten, Trunks and Vegeta. I know they will be hungry since it's way past dinner time."  
  
Bulma laughed at Chi-Chi's comment and wished her luck on Gohan. Chi-Chi needed it. Ever since Gohan started school he's been out of it. He never does anything anymore and he rarely speaks about anything. Chi-Chi even asked him if he wanted to fight in the World Martial Arts Tournament. Just a shake in the head and a small reply of ' no.' That's how she knew something was definitely wrong with her eldest son.  
  
Chi-Chi quietly opened the door to Gohan's room. She saw him doing the same every other time she would always check on him. He would lie there on the bed reading a book and acted like the whole world was against him. Chi-Chi entered the room and slowly closed the door behind her. The last thing she needs is two tiny demi-saiyans and one hungry saiyan ease dropping on her and Gohan.  
  
" Hi sweetie," Chi-Chi said giving him her best smile. As usually, Gohan just stayed there reading his book. " May I asked why you're covered in flower? Did your cooking project go a little out of hand?"  
  
"...Mm.."  
  
" At least I got something out of you," Chi-Chi said putting her hands on her hips. " I have some good news that might brighten up your day. Your father is coming back for a whole day! Isn't that wonderful?"  
  
"...."  
  
She thought that Gohan would be the most enthusiastic out of the bunch but instead, she didn't even get a reply. He just sat there, reading his book. Chi-Chi gave up. In fact, she almost gave up on everything for him. No words to express how he felt, no actions to see his feelings, he gave nothing back even though everybody gave to him. Even his old mentor couldn't even help him. The only person that could hopefully help him now, was none other than his father, Goku.  
  
" I think," Gohan finally replied after saying almost nothing all day. " I'll stay home tomorrow. I really don't want to go to the Tournament tomorrow. I think I'll just stay home."  
  
" Don't you want to see your father," Chi-Chi said almost in a yell. " You haven't seen him in seven years. Aren't you the least bit happy?"  
  
" Kinda," Gohan replied still looking down at his book. " He can see me after the Tournament if he has time."  
  
If Chi-Chi could, she would run up to Gohan and choke him. Instead, she took a deep, very deep, breath and clamed down.  
  
" You are going tomorrow Gohan weather you like it or not," Chi-Chi said opening up his door. " Dinners ready. Come on out and at least eat something tonight. You're worrying the hell out of me not eating anything."  
  
"....."  
  
Gohan closed his book and followed Chi-Chi. Maybe he will eat tonight. Anything is better than being covered by flower. Which reminded him.  
  
" Let me change first," Gohan said closing the door behind his mother.  
  
" But Gohan-"  
  
The door closed in her face. Being as curious as she was, she pressed her ear on the door. Bulma, who had the two chibi's at the dinner table and her hungry husband, put her hand on her friend's shoulder.  
  
" Don't pry," she said pulling Chi-Chi away from the door. " So? Is he excited about Goku's return?"  
  
" Kinda," was all Chi-Chi replied before heading towards the table to dine.  
  
****  
  
" So Trunks and me tried to sneak attack Vegeta but Vegeta was too fast and he whacked us with an attack and sent us both flying," Goten said between mouthfuls.  
  
" Yeah but we got back up and did a double ki blast on my dad and it hit him," Trunks said continuing with the story.  
  
" And after that, Vegeta did a Galactic Gun-"  
  
" It's not a Galactic Gun Goten, it's a Galic Gun," Trunks interrupted.  
  
" Yeah Ga-l-ic Gun attack and it came at us a super speed-"  
  
" But we turned into super saiyans and blocked it-"  
  
" While Vegeta was surprised that we did-"  
  
" And we sent out a counter-"  
  
" Which sent Vegeta flying-"  
  
" And then we were called for dinner," Trunks finished.  
  
Vegeta grunted in return and was too busy eating. Chi-Chi and Bulma only smiled and shook their heads in reply. Gohan slowly ate his food. Vegeta noticed that Gohan changed a lot, he just didn't know why. He used to be as hyper as Goten and Trunks but now, he was just dull.  
  
Gohan never really talked much anymore and he was not even happy to hear that his father was coming back. Vegeta tried talking to him, but all he got was 'mm' or just complete silence. He did get a sentence here and there but that was all. He didn't care about the first offspring of his rival, he just didn't want his fighting power go to waste.  
  
" I need a better sparring partner before the tournament tomorrow," Vegeta finally said after finishing his dinner. " These two over there find a way to cheat in battle. What do ya say Gohan, are you up to fight or are you just going to dwell in your room like a sewer rat?"  
  
Gohan started playing with his food again. He poked a pea a couple of times and mixed his rice. Vegeta counted to ten.  
  
" Well, speak," Vegeta said.  
  
" Leave him alone Vegeta," Chi-Chi said. " Maybe he doesn't want to spar with someone like you."  
  
" Oh, now the brat has his mommy speaking for him," Vegeta taunted hoping to get something out of Gohan. Nothing worked and Gohan just stared at his food no longer playing with it.  
  
" Vegeta, why don't you just leave Gohan alone and have a normal dinner like everybody else," Bulma said glaring at Vegeta.  
  
" Fine," Vegeta said leaving the table grabbing Trunks by the collar. " Then the brat and I are going home. Lets go."  
  
" Dad! I'm not finished dinner yet," Trunks complained trying to grab his food. " I still have chicken to finish!"  
  
" Train now eat later."  
  
" Bye Trunks," Goten said stealing the chicken. " See you tomorrow."  
  
" Wait Vegeta you're my ride," Bulma said getting out of her seat. " Thanks Chi-Chi bye."  
  
" Bye Bulma," Chi-Chi said watching her friend chase after her husband. " It was a nice dinner, while it lasted. So, who wants dessert?"  
  
" Me," Goten said standing on his chair but then quickly sat down when Chi- Chi caught him. " Yes please."  
  
"..."  
  
Gohan got out of his seat and headed towards his room. He said a small ' thank you' before shutting his door. Chi-Chi sighed and cut up the apple pie for her and Goten. Apple pie was Gohan's favorite but now, nothing was.  
  
****  
  
Crowds came from near and far came to see the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament. Fighters prepared for many years for the battle to see who is the strongest and will bring home the medal. Many wanted the million zenny for themselves and some just wanted to fight for fun though some wanted to prove their power.  
  
Gohan walked absentmindedly behind his grandfather. After taking a cold shower to get rid of the flower still left in his hair, he knew today was just going to be the same ever other day. Videl would be fighting in the Tournament plus Sharpner and Erasea would be in the crowd watching. Though his worries didn't stop there.  
  
His father was coming back and instead of being excited, it just seemed like he saw him everyday. Everybody seemed so excited for Goku's return, even Goten. Vegeta just wanted his rival back to fight when everybody else just wanted to see their old childhood friend. Gohan didn't care. He was too worried about himself than anybody else.  
  
When school was being more of a hassle, so was everything else. He just didn't seem to care about anything else or even his family. If Chi-Chi died today, Gohan really wouldn't care. Something else was just nagging in the back of his head that he tried to ignore everyday, but everyday, it seemed like a good idea.  
  
" Oh look, the world champion is here," Krillin commented. " Hey, isn't that his daughter with him? Did ya here that his daughter had gum in her hair so she had to cut it short? It doesn't look that bad at least."  
  
Gohan paid no mind. He knew if he'd poke up his head, Videl would catch him for sure. It was safer looking at the ground.  
  
" Doesn't that girl go to your school Gohan," Bulma asked.  
  
"...."  
  
" I'll take that as a yes," Bulma said looking at Gohan with concern. " I'm sure you'll feel better when your father comes."  
  
"..."  
  
" We should of left the puppy at home," Vegeta said. " Let him whimper in his cage."  
  
" Vegeta can it," Piccolo said coming from behind a tree. " We don't want to hear mindless comments."  
  
" Mindless?! Why I ought to kill you for that," Vegeta said looking up to Piccolo. " But my battle isn't with you green Namck."  
  
" Now look who's whimpering," Krillin commented.  
  
Vegeta gave his evil death stare and Krillin cowered down. Eighteen rolled her eyes and Marron giggled at her father. Piccolo looked over at Gohan who seemed deep in thought. But how deep was he?  
  
" Gohan," Piccolo said walking up to old student. " What's bothering you so?"  
  
"..Mm.."  
  
Everybody gave up on Gohan. Piccolo was the one who never gave up on his old pupil even though his pupil gave up on himself. Piccolo was determined to help Gohan and Goku was going to help.as soon as he gets here!!!!  
  
" Are you sure Goku's supposed to be here," Krillin asked being a bit impatient.  
  
" Give it time," Piccolo said keeping his eye on Gohan. " He'll be here."  
  
And as if almost on cue, Goku appeared in front of everybody.  
  
" Hey guys," he said giving his famous Son Smile.  
  
Everyone stared at Goku, well, almost everyone. Gohan still looked at the ground and glanced up for a sec. He saw Goku next to Baba and the halo floating on top of his head. He shrugged his shoulders and continued to look at the ground. Piccolo noticed the slight shrug and turned his eyes to Goku.  
  
" Are you just going to stand there or are you going to say ' hello'" Goku said.  
  
Krillin, Chi-Chi, Ox-King, and Yamcha are hugged Goku.  
  
" Oh Goku, I've missed you," Chi-Chi said tearing in the eyes.  
  
" And I've missed you," Goku said looking in his wife's eyes. But something familiar caught his eye. " Hey Chi-Chi, you got a mini-me hiding behind you leg!"  
  
" This is your son Goten," Chi-Chi said stepping aside to show Goten. But with her minor efforts, Goten still hid behind her leg. Goku bent down to Goten's size and smiled.  
  
" My name is Goku."  
  
Goten shifted a bit and stepped forward.  
  
" I'm Goten."  
  
" Hi Goten."  
  
There was a bit of silence but then Goten raced into Goku's arms. He smiled happily and Goku gave one in return. He tossed him up a couple of times and placed him on his shoulder. Goku's thoughts were cut off again when he noticed his eldest son behind Ox-king.  
  
Something about him seemed.off. He wasn't the happy child he saw before he left. No. Instead he was just a man hiding behind a mask, a mask of pain and hidden feelings. For the first time, Goku couldn't read him. The rest of the time, he knew what Gohan was thinking or was feeling. But now, he was more of a closed book. He looked like he has never been opened.  
  
Putting Goten down and walking up towards Gohan, Goku noticed that everyone's happy expressions turned to a bit of concern. Goku shook of the expression and walked up to his son.  
  
" Don't you want to say hi to your old man," Goku said hoping something would cheer up his son.  
  
"..Hi...," Gohan said stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
  
Silence.  
  
" How have you been," Goku asked trying to build a conversation.  
  
" Mm," Gohan simply replied not looking up at his dad.  
  
Goku looked over at Chi-Chi who shook her head.  
  
" How about you two catch up later," Bulma said breaking up the discomfort. " We'll all talk and chat after the tournament. Besides, we have to find some decent seats before all the good ones are taken."  
  
" Good idea," Chi-Chi said. " Good luck Goten, you too Goku."  
  
" Isn't Gohan fighting," Goku asked.  
  
"..."  
  
" Gohan hasn't trained in a long time," Chi-Chi whispered in Goku's ear. " He doesn't want to fight, his grades dropped drastically, and he's always distant from everybody. He's been like this since he started school. I'll tell you more after the tournament."  
  
Goku gave a quick nod and head towards the sign-up sheet. He gave a quick worry glance at Gohan and then followed his friends to fight.  
  
**** " Hey, look Sharpner," Erasea said pulling him away from the popcorn machine. " Isn't that Gohan over there?"  
  
Sharpner pulled out his binoculars and gasped in amazement.  
  
" Hey, it is mountain boy," Sharpner said. " Lets yell his name and see if he turns around."  
  
" Which name should we call him by?"  
  
****  
  
Gohan still trailed behind his family though Chi-Chi walked beside him. She was talking with him about stuff and hoping to get something to catch him off guard. Nothing triggered him. She talked about his father, sparring, school, anything to get him to open up. All she got was some words, silence, and the most famous ' mm.' She wouldn't give up on her son, not just yet.  
  
" Mountain Boy!"  
  
" Hey Mountain Boy, when did you get snow on your cap?"  
  
Gohan turned around and saw none other than Sharpner and Erasea. They were pointing and laughing at him.  
  
" I can't believe he fell for it," Sharpner said still laughing.  
  
" I would have been smart enough not to respond and I'm a blonde," Erasea said laughing along with Sharpner.  
  
" Who are they talking to," Chi-Chi asked. " Who's Mountain Boy? Where's Mountain Boy? What are they talking about?"  
  
Sharpner and Erasea laughed even harder hearing Chi-Chi's questions.  
  
" Mounhahahaha, he's-he's Bwahahaha y-your soahahahaha," Sharpner said still laughing.  
  
Chi-Chi didn't understand what Sharpner was saying. His laughing got on Chi- Chi's nerves.  
  
" Just ignoring him," Master Roshi said. " We have more problems to deal with. The good-looking girls are already in the stands and Junior Division is going to start soon. C'mon, I want to sit next to that pretty girl that just passed by us!"  
  
Chi-Chi rolled her eyes along with everybody else. She noticed something. Gohan was gone.  
  
" Where's my baby," Chi-Chi yelled. " He's going to get lost in a huge crowd like this!"  
  
" Relax Chi-Chi," Ox-King said putting his hand on Chi-Chi's shoulder. " Gohan just walked ahead. I'm sure he's fine."  
  
" Fine? Fine?! He's out there all alone without me to make sure he's okay!"  
  
" Mountain Boy turned into a Mama's Boy," Sharpner shouted.  
  
Chi-Chi finally realized what Sharpner was talking about and pulled her trusty frying pan. Sharpner saw the pissed off Chi-Chi and began running for his life. Erasea, on the other hand, was being closely watched by the old turtle hermit.  
  
" I wonder how she got her frying pan through the metal detector," Bulma asked. Everyone shrugged their shoulders. " She always full of surprises. I'll grab her and Yamcha, you get the old guy over there."  
  
****  
  
If Gohan saw what happened back there, it would have brought a smile on his face. But walking ahead of everyone else seemed safer at the time. He was wrong.  
  
" Well, well, well. If it isn't the dork boy himself? Did you get lost from your Mommy?"  
  
Gohan knew that voice very well. It was none other than the snobby brat of Hercule, Videl. Gohan just kept on walking hoping that she would leave him alone. But today wasn't his lucky day.  
  
" Hey, where are you going," Videl said stepping in front of Gohan. " I want to ask you a question, about the homework due in two weeks. You know the science project."  
  
Gohan stopped walking and heaved a sigh. He nodded and she continued on.  
  
" Since you're the school dork I thought I should ask you first. Since we're talking about plants and we have to plant our own, well you see my plants are always dying and I have only a few seeds left. I put them in sunlight, water them, and even let them stay outside for a bit. Some don't grow and some are dead by a day. Why?"  
  
No insults, no busting his stones, not even throwing water balloons at him. He thought for a moment and somehow knew that she was hiding something. Maybe if he helped her, she might leave him alone for a bit. It was worth a shot.  
  
" How much water are you giving them a day," Gohan asked.  
  
" You do have a voice," Videl exclaimed. " Wow and I thought you were trying to be a mime or something. Ha! Well, that's all I needed to know."  
  
Gohan was confused. So he had a voice, big deal. He wasn't one on a big conversation.  
  
" Huh," Gohan said still confused.  
  
" Please," Videl said rolling her eyes. " My plants are fine. Their beautiful flowers and I have plenty of seeds left over. I just wanted to make sure you could speak and didn't forget how to. I've seen your grades Gohan and they're not the greatest. I'm starting to think that you cheated on the entry exams to get into school. You know, I think I'll mention that to the principle when we get back to school."  
  
" I didn't cheat," Gohan said actually sticking up for himself.  
  
" Then why are you failing your classes? First day of school you acted all brainy and a Mr. Know-it-all. Second day you still acted brainy and after that, you just became stupid. No wonder no one likes you, you're just a failure."  
  
Those words stabbed Gohan in a way you would never think possible. Videl made sense for once and Gohan couldn't calculate. His mind was more of a blur than anything else. He felt sick to his stomach and part of him just wanted to cry in the corner. The other part still nagged him from day one. The part he was leaning more towards to everyday.  
  
Suicide.  
  
Gohan felt his eyes begin to water. Videl's words, they were true. He was a failure. Blinking away the tears just dying to pour down his face, Gohan walked around Videl as a single tear escaped from the corner of his eye. 


	2. Knock Knock?

Disclaimer: I got laid off of my job so now I don't have to worry about getting up in the mornings. I don't know why, but my boss is a real jerk cause she lied to me. Still don't own, shorter than the last, took off What they didn't know.  
  
---After moving through various crowds, Gohan finally made it to the top of the stadium. Though it took him long enough to dodge the furious fighter punches and he tried his best to dodge the people from his school. Both he did successfully. Though his mind wasn't on dodging everything in sight, it was what Videl said to him earlier.  
  
" You're just a failure!"  
  
Gohan cringed as those words repeated through his head over and over again. Maybe he was a failure. Frieza, Cell, and battles from before popped through his head. Every battle he faced, he always failed in. Frieza could of killed him in one blow if Vegeta didn't save his life. Heck, he got in a couple of good hits but none compared to everyone else. The Cells games. He didn't blame himself for killing his father, he did blame Cell though. But after his father sacrificed himself, that's when he thought he did fail.  
  
Gohan shook away the memories from his head for now, but those words still repeated through his head.  
  
" You're just a failure!"  
  
" Makes sense though," Gohan said to himself.  
  
****  
  
" Boy, that food was good," Goku said patting his stomach. " Man, I sure missed the food here. King Kai can't cook if his life depended on it. Oh wait, King Kai is dead."  
  
Goku laughed at his own joke while everyone else just sweatdrop.  
  
" Save your jokes for someone who cares," Vegeta snorted. " I just came here fight you and that's all I want to do."  
  
" Talk about someone who has no life," Krillin said.  
  
Vegeta gave him one of those death glares. Like before, Krillin hid behind his trusty wife who, once again, rolled her eyes.  
  
" Can we quit playing this game and do something besides hiding behind my back," Eighteen said talking to Krillin. " Geez, this is highly embarrassing."  
  
" Sorry," Krillin apologized. " It's just that Vegeta scares me with that ugly face of his."  
  
" What do you mean ugly," Vegeta shouted in Krillin's ear. " The last time I checked I looked perfectly fine. You one the other hand might need some improvement."  
  
" I think I deserved that," Krillin said putting his hand behind his head.  
  
" What's wrong with Gohan?"  
  
Everyone turned to look at Goku. What were they supposed to say? What were they going to say? The answer was, well, they didn't know. Gohan wasn't big on conversation. No matter how hard they tried to talk to Gohan, they never got anything in response. They were lucky if they got a word out of him.  
  
" We don't know," Vegeta replied after a long moment of silence. " He just changed after time and he never said why. You're his father, you talk to him."  
  
He was his father that was true, but how can you talk to someone who doesn't want to be talked to? Goku was excited to be back and happy to see his family again. He couldn't wait to see his wife and spend time with her again. He wanted to see how much his son grown and talked about what he missed.  
  
" Hey, lets not worry about Gohan now," Krillin said trying to change the subject. " Let's go see Goten and Trunks fight."  
  
" We all know my brat is going to win," Vegeta snorted. " I've trained him myself and I know he's far more superior than your second brat Kakkorot."  
  
" We'll see," Goku said putting Gohan aside for now. " We'll see."  
  
****  
  
" Why (gasp) so many (breath) stairs," Krillin huffed and puffed as he made it up to the top of the stadium. " How come they didn't make an elevator?"  
  
" Man Krillin, you sure out of shape," Goku joked. " It was only a couple thousand stairs, at the most."  
  
" I lost count when I got to two hundred and fifty," Krillin said leaning on the railing.  
  
" I guess we're not alone here," Vegeta said looking at someone else.  
  
" Who," Goku said looking around. " I don't see anybody."  
  
" Look where the Namck is," Vegeta yelled.  
  
Goku looked to see Piccolo and spotted him. To his surprise, he was talking to Gohan. At least it looked like he was talking to Gohan, though Gohan wasn't talking to him. Goku took the advantage and walked up to Gohan and Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo saw Goku and walked up to him. He gave him a steady nod and let Goku take his turn talking to the depressed teenager.  
  
" I'm just going to cut to the chase," Goku said leaning on the railing next to Gohan. " I want to know what's wrong so I can help you. Is it about the Cells Games? You know you didn't kill me, Cell did. Are you still depressed about that?"  
  
Gohan just stared into space. He wasn't looking at anything particular, and he didn't even know his father was next to him. At least he was safe on top of the stadium and away from people from school.  
  
" You're just a failure!"  
  
Gohan shut his eyes. Who knew that four simple words can haunt you for life. Well, besides " I'm gonna kill you." Gohan once again tried to shake those words out of his head.  
  
" Gohan?"  
  
Snapping up from hearing his name, Gohan opened his eyes. He didn't bother to turn his head for he knew who it was. Gohan shut his eyes again and Goku put his hand on his son's shoulder.  
  
" Come on Gohan, tell me what's wrong," Goku pleaded. " I just want to help you. That's what I'm here for."  
  
"..."  
  
" Aw c'mon, I know you have a voice," Goku whined. " I want to help you."  
  
"...Mm..."  
  
Goku dropped his head. Well, he did get something out of him.  
  
" Give me a hint Gohan. I good at those games."  
  
" It's nothing," Gohan replied in a low whisper.  
  
" Let's see," Goku pondered. " Air is nothing, hair is nothing, is it one of those?"  
  
Not one smile, not one simple laugh, nothing brought this demi-saiyan up.  
  
' Apparently it is bad,' Goku thought. ' Maybe if I could just make him smile, or even a simple laugh, he might speak up. It's worth a shot.'  
  
" Hey, you wanna hear a joke King Kai taught me," Goku said trying to cheer up his son. " Knock knock?"  
  
"...."  
  
" Aw, say it Gohan. You know you want to."  
  
"..."  
  
" C'mon," Goku said poking him on the shoulder. " Say it say it."  
  
"..."  
  
" Puleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeesss?"  
  
"...........( sighs)......Who's there?"  
  
" Gonna!"  
  
" Gonna who?"  
  
" Gonna tell me what's wrong or do I have to tell another knock knock joke," Goku said hoping to bring a smile on his face.  
  
Mission failed.  
  
Goku made things worse. Instead of putting a smile on his face, he got the complete opposite. Gohan got up from the railing and looked his father straight in the eye. For the first time in a long time, Gohan spoke.  
  
" You'll never understand even if I told you," Gohan said seriously and firmly. " Just leave me alone and I'll figure it out for myself. I don't need anymore questions from you or anyone else. I'll be fine just.don't worry about it. Good luck at the tournament."  
  
Gohan slowly took off. Goku tried to follow him but Piccolo pulled him back down.  
  
" He needs some time to think for himself," Piccolo said. " Apparently, we've been asking him too many questions and not giving time for himself. He has to think this through and if he needs help, we'll be here for him. But there is one thing you can help Gohan with."  
  
" What's that Piccolo," Goku asked.  
  
" Her."  
  
Goku turned around and saw a very shocked and mad Videl. She was looking up at the sky where Gohan took off then back at Goku. These questions Goku could answer, yeah right.  
  
" How can Mountain Boy fly," Videl yelled. " He's just a low life Mama's Boy crying out for attention cause he's a failure. Me, on the other hand, am the daughter of the Great Hercule and yet, a nerd can fly. You better answer some questions or else I'll get the press on you!"  
  
For one, Goku was speechless. Second, she was the daughter of Hercule?  
  
" Well?!"  
  
Goku swallowed a hard lump in his throat.  
  
" Um, are you one of Gohan's friends," Goku asked being a tad bit afraid.  
  
" Do I look like one of his friends? You think that I'm one of his friends? Well let me tell you mister."  
  
' Hold it Videl,' Videl thought to herself. ' If you say that you are a friend, you might get more information from this guy. And if I play along, I could get more info on Gohan. Hehehehe.'  
  
" Yeah, I'm one of Gohan's friends," Videl replied as if it wasn't anything.  
  
" Great," Goku shouted. " Then do you know why he's changed?"  
  
" Changed," Videl questioned. " He's always been a dor---ll. Why, what could be bother him so?"  
  
" That's why I thought I asked you," Goku said. " He used to be so excited when it came to fighting, but now it's just an old game to him. Has he told you anything about why he's changed so much?"  
  
" Lie lie lie," said a devil-like of her on her left shoulder. " Tell him that Gohan's on crack or something. C'mon, you can do it!"  
  
" It is not nice to lie," said an angel-like of her on her right shoulder. " You know why Gohan has changed so much. If you just kept your mouth shut maybe he wouldn't be in the state he is in."  
  
' What state,' Videl thought to herself. ' He seems fine to me.'  
  
" Is he," the Angel Videl said. " Didn't you say right in his face that he was a failure? Wasn't you who put flower in his locker?"  
  
" Nice touch," the Devil Videl said. " Lets try Jell-O next time!"  
  
" Tell him the truth Videl," Angel Videl said.  
  
" Lie like the devil you are," said Devil Videl.  
  
Videl took a deep breath.  
  
" The reason why Gohan is like this is because...because...well frankly I don't know."  
  
Angel Videl fell backwards and Devil Videl slapped her forehead.  
  
" I thought you would say that," Goku said putting his head down. " Thanks anyway."  
  
Goku walked back to his friends and Videl felt her heart fall to her stomach.  
  
" Better than crack," Devil Videl said.  
  
" Oh shut up," Videl said walking the opposite way of Goku.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Since I don't work anymore, I'll have enough time to write more fics. I'm still depressed cause I was actually making money for the first time. It might be slow getting up chapter's cause of stuff going on in my life. Here are some of my other stories that you might enjoy.  
  
Mama Said, by sweetlilgirl: " Let my heart go, let your son grow. Mama let my heart grow, or let this heart be still." Gohan gets mad since Chi-Chi won't let him grow up. Can Piccolo help him before Gohan ruins his relationship with his mom?  
  
Why Me, by sweetlilgirl: I got the most reviews on this story so far, I'm not sure how this one will turn out, hopefully good. It's about Gohan getting really mad at his parents cause their relationship has gone down the drain. Being caught in the middle was not how he wanted to be. Will he ever forgive his parents, why must I torture Gohan all the time?  
  
You're Missing, by sweetlilgirl: A song fic from Gohan's POV. I got it off of my mom's CD and it's just the song itself. Pretty good, kinda sad, must continue to torture Gohan.  
  
Next chapter I'll have my favs put up. And one more question for all you readers out there....what does OOC or OCC mean? Yeah, I'm that stupid.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. I'm not a Failure

Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ, then I wouldn't have to write fanfiction. But since I don't, then I have to write fanfiction. Guess what, I finally got my Gohan key chain and the card game for gameboy advance. I also have the other game, beat it twice, and a shrine for the one and only Gohan.  
  
Twenty reviews!!!! Yeah, this is the most I got. Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you!!!!!! Keep on reviewing and I'll keep on writing!  
  
  
  
And thank you everyone who told me what OOC meant. So this makes this story, OOC. Hey, I might write fanfiction but it doesn't mean that I know everything :( But thanks again (  
  
---The wind in your hair, the blue skies and the bugs in your teeth was all Gohan needed, expect the bugs in your teeth. Maybe a good flight was all he needed. He did need some time to himself for once and not around everybody else. A nice flight.  
  
Gohan shut his eyes and for once in his life, he was relaxed. School was behind him and so was everything else. Everything might be behind him but there was more ahead of him. Gohan stopped.  
  
" Why in the world would there be a house in the middle of nowhere," Gohan said out loud. " I got a bad feeling about this. Maybe I should go get help and-"  
  
" You're just a failure!"  
  
Gohan thoughts were pulled away from those words again.  
  
" No," Gohan said shaking his head. " I'm going to prove to Videl and everyone that I'm not a failure, even if it means my life. My mind is made up. There is evil behind those doors and I'm going to stop them. I may not have been fighting for a bit...."  
  
Gohan just shook his head of his high school memories and headed for the small house. He wasn't afraid and he wasn't going to cower down like a useless puppy. No one was going to help him this time.  
  
" I will not be a failure."  
  
****  
  
Goku watched as Krillin won his fight. He congratulated his old friend and looked up at the stadium. Gohan still didn't come back. Goku sighed and saw Shin right behind him.  
  
" Oh hi Shin," Goku said cheerfully. " Your battle is up next, isn't it? Good luck to you."  
  
" I'm not fighting," Shin said.  
  
Goku stared at him in shock.  
  
" Why? Do you think that you are going to lose against Piccolo?"  
  
" I'm not here to fight in the tournament," Shin said folding his arms. " It's about your son, Gohan."  
  
" How do you know Gohan," Goku asked as the rest of the Z-fighters surrounded the two.  
  
" Gohan is in trouble."  
  
" Gohan won't say why," Krillin said. " We all know he's troubled."  
  
" Let me rephrase that," Kabito said. " Gohan is in danger."  
  
" What," Goku shouted. " Do you know where he went? Where did he go? Is he hurt?"  
  
" I will answer all questions when we leave," Shin said taking off in the sky with Kabito following behind him. " If you wish to stay and fight you may. I may need a hand if you are willing to help."  
  
Shin took off with Kabito following behind him. Goku started to follow but Vegeta got in his face.  
  
" Where do you think you're going," Vegeta spat. " We have a battle in the next couple of matches. Are you a coward to fight me?"  
  
" There's more important matters at hand," Goku shouted. " My son is in danger and I need to help him. Our battle can wait."  
  
" But you only have a day," Vegeta shouted back.  
  
" My son is more important than some battle Vegeta!"  
  
Goku took off. Vegeta growled under his breath.  
  
" You're not going anywhere without me," Vegeta said.  
  
" I'll come too," Krillin said. " I'll catch up as soon as I tell my wife."  
  
Piccolo followed the two saiyans. If Gohan was in danger, Piccolo was going to be there. If anything happened to him, Piccolo would never forgive himself. Gohan was in a problem now and if things went for the turn for the worst, he could lose all control and that can be bad.  
  
****  
  
The door opened from underneath once more. Gohan sighed and wiped the blood from his cheek. Man, Yarkon was one tough cookie. Puipui wasn't as tough as he said he was so he was easy to destroy. But Yarkon, his razor-like hands and the pitch black darkness made it really difficult. Thanks to his super saiyan powers he was able to defeat him.  
  
' And I only turned super just to see,' Gohan thought floating down to the lower level.  
  
It was the same as ever other room he was in. At least he was out somewhere besides in his room. Gohan looked down at the ground and sighed. He wasn't in the mood to fight. He didn't want to fight at all. It wasn't his favorite thing to do, like his father and Goten.  
  
Gohan finally made it to the lower level when a thought came to him. He didn't want to be here. He would rather be back at the stadium watching his father and friends fight. For some reason or another, he wanted to tell his father about everything. He wanted to tell him about school and how much he hated it.  
  
School.  
  
How one word can be hated so much. Gohan shook his head once more and made a decision. He wanted to leave and he wanted to leave, now. What in the world was he doing? A new monster was on Earth and here is battling it for what?  
  
" You're just a failure!"  
  
" I'm not a failure," Gohan whispered to himself. " I'm not."  
  
" Well apparently you are," said a voice from above. " I knew what you were just thinking there Gohan. Are you going to chicken out and be a failure for the rest of your life?"  
  
" I never asked you to read my thoughts," Gohan shouted. " I'm ready for whoever you bring out next. I beat him like I beat your other warriors Babidi."  
  
" Good. Can't wait to see a good fight. You next opponent will be my favorite servant, Dabura."  
  
The door opened in front of Gohan and Gohan got into his fighter's stance.  
  
" Just in case you decide to leave," Babidi said.  
  
The door above Gohan began to close up. It was now or never. Run to get help or stay and fight. Gohan looked at the creature in front of him and looked at the door closing. The person's power level was higher than his, so that decision made it final.  
  
Gohan quickly flew up to escape the terror from below. He was no match for Dabura and he knew that if he didn't run, he would never see the light of day again. He quickly made it through the door and noticed that all the doors were closing. He quickly turned super for more speed and high tailed it out of there.  
  
" And where do you think your going in such a rush," Dabura said grabbing Gohan's leg before he could make it to the second opening. " If you wanted some fresh air, then why didn't you say so?"  
  
The door closed and Gohan was stuck with the evil demon. Gohan turned to face the demon only to be thrown to the side of the room. With a loud bang and an indentation of himself on the wall, Gohan was not down. He wiped his cheek from the cut from before and stared at Dabura.  
  
" Great, you opened my cut again," Gohan said noticing the blood on his hand. " You know how long it took for it to stop bleeding?"  
  
" My, my, I didn't mean to hurt you," Dabura teased. " I just only wanted to kill you."  
  
" Well this place is way too small to fight here," Gohan said. " I don't wanted to disturb your precious Majin Buu."  
  
" Don't play any games that you know you can't win," Dabura said with a grin.  
  
" No No Dabura," Babidi said using his powers to comminute. " That boy is right. Since he was so desperate to escape earlier, why don't we take this battle outside? If Majin Buu wakes up and has no power then my plans will be ruined. Let me find a good spot away from the ship. Bubaddabuba!"  
  
The background changed once more from the regular boring off white to the wonderful beauty of nature. Taking the advantage once again, Gohan tried to blast off again. Luckily for him, he was still in his super form. But luck made a change in direction.  
  
Dabura stepped in front of Gohan once more and knocked him to the ground. Making another dent, Gohan got up.  
  
" Haven't we done this before," Dabura teased. " Let's stop with the horse play and get down to business."  
  
" Fine," Gohan agreed. ' I'll just have to escape when's he down. Dendae already knows I'm a failure. I was one from day one.'  
  
****  
  
Goku and the others landed on a boulder across from the ship.  
  
" I can't believe it," Shin said. " That wasn't there before we checked this area. Babidi must had his ship underground."  
  
" Do you think Gohan is in there," Goku asked.  
  
" If he is, he would probably be dead," Kabito replied.  
  
Goku's face paled.  
  
" He's strong and I doubt he would die," Piccolo replied. " He's way too powerful to be beaten."  
  
" That brat hasn't trained for the past seven years," Vegeta said. " He has saiyan blood in him and I doubt that could even help him."  
  
" Though his super saiyan powers can help him right," Krillin asked.  
  
" Babidi's henchmen are powerful," Shin said looking at the ship. " Now how are we supposed to get in?"  
  
" I say we blow the door down," Vegeta said floating down to the tiny little house.  
  
" I have to agree with Vegeta on that one," Goku said. " If Gohan's in there.he better be safe and unharmed."  
  
" Goku, Vegeta wait," Shin cried but Goku and Vegeta were already ahead.  
  
Goku and Vegeta studied the door in front of them. To blow or not to blow, that was the question. If they blow it up, this creature called Majin Buu would awake from its holder thingie and destroy the world. If they didn't blow it up then Gohan could be in serious trouble.  
  
Goku's head popped up and his face paled once more. A power level was decreasing, and it was decreasing fast.  
  
Yeah, a cliffhanger! I always wanted to do one of them. Whose power level is decreasing? Who's winning the fight between Gohan and Dabura? Only I know and trust me, I will not kill Gohan. I might scar him for life and put him in a comma for the rest of his life and never see the light of day again, but I will not kill Gohan. It's extremely hard to kill him and I would faint if I did. So no Gohan killing!  
  
Next Chapter, you will know the whole story of why Gohan is the way he is now. I am writing it at this point and it would be long. but good things come to those who wait and don't forget to review!!! 


	4. Gohan's Story

This is an extremely long chapter but it explains mostly what Gohan has been through. This is the torture chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!  
  
When you see this:  
  
****Flash****  
  
It means that it is skipping through some parts of Gohan's life. Example:  
  
Radditz kidnapped Gohan.  
  
****Flash****  
  
Gohan was flying to Namck.  
  
That's the best way I can explain it. I have no better way to say it so if you don't understand, just pretend you do. Or do what I do, smile and nod.  
  
Disclaimer: * Holds a sign in hand* It reads: I do own DBZ! * Looks at sign and pulls  
  
not out a pen. Raises sign again* Reads: I do ^ own DBZ. Enjoy!  
  
---A gulp of fresh air didn't last long enough for water subsided the oxygen needed. He couldn't breathe and his ribs were tightly squeezing his lungs. He looked up and didn't see the demon looking over him. He swam up to the surface, this time getting the needed air.  
  
He arms plopped on the rocky surface and his breaths were deep and heavy. His world around him began to spin around him and he was very tired. His eyes were getting heavy and his body was totally numb. There was no strength left in his body. He might as well give up and be the failure he is.  
  
" Nice warm up," Dabura laughed. " So when does the real battle begin."  
  
Gohan looked up at Dabura and tried his best to get up. His body wouldn't budge. The more he moved the more pain struck in his body.  
  
" I'm.just a.a failure," Gohan whispered to himself.  
  
" I see you are," Dabura said putting his palm in front of Gohan's face. " Allow me to rend you of your pain. On second thought, I think I'll just make you suffer."  
  
Forming a ki blast in his palm, Gohan knew this would be the end. Maybe Dabura was doing him a favor of rending of his pain. He was in two types of pain and only one he knew how to get rid of. The pain his body was feeling now, and the pain his classmates had caused him since he started school. A senzu bean can easily get rid of the pain he was feeling now, but nothing can bring up his self-esteem.  
  
Dabura gave his evil laugh once more and Gohan tried his best to prepare for the attack. He winced in pain as he tried once again to move. He was too weak to use super saiyan and if he tried, he knew it would just be a waist of energy. Gohan blinked away the sleep his body and eyes cried for. A golden blur passed by him and it seemed that it knocked Dabura away from him.  
  
Giving in and trusting his savior, Gohan laid his head on his arms and shut his eyes to rest.  
  
" Gohan!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
" Gohan, get your but out of bed or else you'll be late for your first day of school," Chi-Chi yelled.  
  
Gohan put his pillow over his head. He didn't want to go to school. Home school wasn't that bad and he already knew more than a teenager should. Why should he go to high school? His mother told him to meet people his own age instead of hanging around his father's friends. They were his friends too.  
  
Taking the pillow off of his head, Gohan took a good whiff of breakfast. Grinning, Gohan jumped out of bed and pulled out his school clothes. He quickly got changed, fixed his hair, and quickly jumped in his seat for breakfast. Food was placed in front of him and his brother, Goten, and they stuff food in their mouths like every saiyan did.  
  
" You look quite handsome in your new school clothes," Chi-Chi said putting eggs in her chopsticks.  
  
" Muncs vom weoer vevr fomforafole," Gohan said stuffing food in his mouth.  
  
(Translation: Thanks mom, they're very comfortable.)  
  
Chi-Chi only rolled her eyes and smiled at her eldest son antics. Looking at the time, Gohan quickly shoved the rest of his food in his mouth. Swallowing in one gulp, with the help of water, Gohan headed out the door.  
  
" NIMBUS," Gohan hollered.  
  
The fluffy yellow cloud appeared in front of Gohan. Gohan smiled and was about to jump on, until his mother stopped him.  
  
" Don't forget your lunch sweetie," Chi-Chi said handing Gohan a nicely bagged lunch bag.  
  
" Thanks Mom," Gohan said grabbing his lunch.  
  
" Can I go to school with you," Goten said coming out from behind his mother.  
  
" You're too young Goten," Gohan said ruffling up Goten's hair. " You stay here and keep Mom company. I'll be back and we can play when I get home."  
  
" Okay," Goten cried.  
  
Gohan hopped on Nimbus and took off in the air.  
  
" Have a good day," Chi-Chi yelled as Gohan made his way to high school.  
  
****Flash****  
  
" Excuse me sir," said a young woman with her hair pulled back in two ponytails. " Can you tell me what happened here?"  
  
" Ah.well.eheheheh," Gohan replied. " I-I-I just got here and well, ah, I don't know what happened."  
  
What was he supposed to say, I am the one who single handedly defeated those robbers while I was a super saiyan? Oh yeah, that's believable. While the girl got distracted, Gohan made his breakthrough and knew that he was way late for school.  
  
****Flash****  
  
Gohan sat down in his seat bored out of his mind. He barely made it to school and now, he was learning stuff when he was seven. The people near him were a girl named Erasea, Sharpner, and the girl he met earlier named Videl who was the daughter of Hercule. They chatted with each other quietly and said nothing to Gohan. He didn't know if he should but in or not.  
  
Starring out the window, Gohan began to daydream. He wanted to be outside with the fresh air and not cramped up in some building. Heck, training with Vegeta was better than being in school. Oh no wait, school was better than training with Vegeta. No, maybe school was worse than Vegeta. No, he's only been in school for twenty minutes. A bird perched out near the window and seemed pretty happy being outside.  
  
' Don't rub it in,' Gohan thought watching the bird as if it was laughing at Gohan.  
  
" Mr. Gohan, are you going to daydream about nature or are you going to pay attention in class," Mr. German said slapping a ruler on the desk.  
  
Gohan got out of his daydream and saw an angry teacher looking at him.  
  
" Sorry sir," Gohan apologized. A few snickers were heard and Gohan blushed a bit.  
  
" Dork," he heard Sharpner say.  
  
Gohan ignored his comment and paid attention to the teacher.  
  
****Flash****  
  
Looking at the map the office gave him, Gohan looked for the cafeteria. He flipped the map a couple of times to make sure he was reading it right.  
  
" You hold it this way stupid," Videl said turning it the right way for Gohan. " For a genius you're pretty stupid. What was your name again?"  
  
Ignoring the comment, Gohan gave his name.  
  
" My name is Gohan and can you help me find the cafeteria? I can't find it here."  
  
" Search yourself, I'm not your maid," Videl said walking away from Gohan.  
  
' Why is everyone being so mean to me,' Gohan thought. ' I guess they're trying to break me in or something, trying to find my limits. They could at least be a bit more nicer and not more like Vegeta.'  
  
****Flash****  
  
Gohan sat on the roof eating his lunch by himself. He gave up looking for the cafeteria and decided to eat on the roof. Usually when he ate his lunch, he would have someone like his mom to talk to. He found himself not being so hungry and saved the rest for later. It would be nice to have people to talk to, people like friends.  
  
****Flash****  
  
" So if twenty-three really equals one, then what would fifty two equal if twelve was eighteen? Mr. Gohan, why don't you answer that," Mr. Sosia said. He looked up at Gohan who was totally out.  
  
He walked up to the sleeping Gohan and tapped his foot impatiently. Erasea had a good idea and stomped her foot on Gohan's.  
  
" YEOW! Those high heels really hurt," Gohan yelled rubbing his foot.  
  
The class went into a hysterical laughing gaggle of geese and Gohan was red from embarrassment once more. Not embarrassment, more like humiliation. Gohan realized that the teacher was right above him and was not pleased.  
  
" Mr. Gohan, I know that you are new around here but I thought people your age could have some manners and not fall asleep in my class," Mrs. Cher said. " Go wait outside till class is over. You will get your assignment then and I hope you will learn a lesson from this."  
  
" Yeah, don't drool on the tables," Sharpner commented pointing at a tiny puddle of drool.  
  
The class once again exploded into laughter. Gohan made his way outside the class and waited till it was over.  
  
' I rather be with Vegeta then be here,' Gohan thought leaning his head on the wall. ' The only embarrassment I would have to suffer is from losing against him.'  
  
****Flash****  
  
School finally ended and Gohan was more than relieved. Now he knew why most people dreaded school and couldn't blame them for dropping out. Everybody had someone to talk to at the end of the day and made plans after school. Videl was talking to Erasea, Sharpner was talking to some girl in their history class, and Gohan was putting his books in his little sac.  
  
Gohan walked up the stairs to the roof and noticed that Videl was behind him. He didn't care. He didn't stop to say hello, he didn't run faster to get away from her, he just walked his normal pace.  
  
" Hey Mountain Boy," Videl cried catching up to Gohan. " Going on the roof to climb in your nest full of dodo's?"  
  
" Dodo's no longer exist," Gohan replied.  
  
" I dunno, I see one right now," Videl said looking at Gohan. " Why are you going to the roof anyway?"  
  
" To get fresh air," Gohan said making it to the top. ' Or maybe to fly away from this hellhole.'  
  
" Please," Videl said rolling her eyes. " We all know you live in the alleyways."  
  
" I do not," Gohan said almost in a shout. " So I live in the Mountain Area, big deal."  
  
" You do not. It's five hours away from this place and there is no way you could make it here. Besides, I think I saw those clothes at good will."  
  
Gohan didn't fight this time. He watched Videl leave in her bug jet before heading out himself.  
  
****Flash****  
  
Gohan landed in front of his house and was tackled by a speedy demi-saiyan. Being caught off guard, Goten knocked Gohan to the ground and talked about his day.  
  
" So Trunks said that I was weaker than he was and I'm like liar and he said well prove it and I said fine and we started to fight in the gravity room which made Vegeta mad and he came in the room and beat me and Trunks up but then Bulma came in and yelled at Vegeta and me and Trunks laughed which made Vegeta really mad and he went super saiyan but Bulma said couch and Vegeta calmed down but he beat us up later in the day and Bulma....."  
  
Getting up and putting Goten aside, Gohan managed to get up from the ground and was greeted by his mother. Goten still blabbed on about his day and Chi- Chi just smiled.  
  
" So how was your first day of school," Chi-Chi asked. " Did you meet any friends?"  
  
' School was awful, I hate it, and I have no friends! I don't want to go back! I rather be home schooled for the rest of my life!'  
  
" It was okay," Gohan replied ignoring the truth in his head. " I haven't met anybody yet but it wasn't that bad."  
  
Gohan put on a fake smile to satisfy his mother. She bought it and headed in towards the house. Gohan followed and Goten continued with his story.  
  
" So Bulma came in and saw Vegeta beating us up and she yelled at him and me and Trunks ran away into his room where we hid under his bed from his dad and..."  
  
****Flash****  
  
Gohan's alarm went off. He didn't want to get up, he didn't want to move, even the fresh smell of bacon didn't phase this demi-saiyan. He has been in school for about two weeks and he hated it. He had no one to talk to, he ate lunch by himself, and now he was labeled " Loser of the Year." They even made him award out of confetti.  
  
" Gohan, for the last time it's time for school," Chi-Chi hollered. " You're going to be late again."  
  
" I don't feel good," Gohan said flipping his covers over his head.  
  
" Does your stomach still hurt," Chi-Chi said entering Gohan's room. " I know you didn't eat much dinner last night but at least you should have something this morning. You should have some toast and you'll be fine."  
  
" I'm not hungry," Gohan mumbled under his covers.  
  
" You're not heaving, you don't have diarrhea, and you have no fever. You're perfectly fine to go to school today. Now hurry up before you're late."  
  
Chi-Chi walked over to Gohan's bed and pulled the covers off of him, leaving him in his boxers and white tank top. Oh yeah, this would be a good day.  
  
****Flash****  
  
" Okay class, today we are going to play soccer and I need two people to be captains," Coach Ryan said to his class. " Videl and Sharpner, you will be the captains and Videl will go first."  
  
Videl and Sharpner walked up to Coach Ryan and took a side.  
  
" I'll take Faith," Videl said.  
  
" Erasea, you're mine," Sharpner said.  
  
" Moth."  
  
" Owen."  
  
" Vickie."  
  
" Patricia."  
  
" Brandon."  
  
" Chad."  
  
Names were called one by one and once again, Gohan was last pick.  
  
" I don't want him," Videl said turning to Sharpner. " He's yours. An extra player might help you lose more."  
  
" I ain't taking him," Sharpner said pointing to Videl. " It's your turn to pick and he's the last one. So as the rules say, he's yours."  
  
" I don't need an extra player one the team. I already have the best!"  
  
" No way, I have Patricia on my team. She's already the best!"  
  
" No one is better than Faith. She can at least stop the goals and pass Mr. Char class."  
  
Gohan watched Videl and Sharpner argue back and forth about who gets him on their team.  
  
" Never mind I just won't play," Gohan said walking back to the bleachers.  
  
" Gohan, you have to play or else you fail," Coach Ryan said.  
  
" Then I'll fail," Gohan replied.  
  
" Well that handles that problem," Videl said. " Lets play!"  
  
****Flash****  
  
Finally, the end of the day and Thanksgiving was only two days away. Gohan and his family were going to have Thanksgiving at the Briefs along with Krillin's family, Master Roshi, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, and Piccolo said he would stop by and visit. Bulma and Chi-Chi would cook for hours while everyone else relaxed or trained. Gohan would usually spend time talking to Krillin or training with Vegeta. Afterwards, they would give thanks and eat. But the best part was the home made pies.  
  
But turkey and pies didn't strike Gohan's fancy. He didn't want turkey or the pies and training was just something he did for fun. Well, he hasn't trained since who knows how long and fun was something known as a past time event. Food wasn't much of a big concern to him anymore. His mother noticed his eating habits and became very concerned. He would have a normal meal like his mother everyday, maybe even less. When she asked him if he was all right and if something was wrong, he would just reply: ' It's just a phase. I'll get over it.' But he was never over it.  
  
Fumbling around with his combination, Gohan couldn't open his lock. He spun it a couple of times and pin pointed each number in its exact spot. For some reason or another, it didn't budge. He couldn't break another lock or else he would be suspended for destruction of property, and he already broken five of his locks.  
  
" Problems Mountain Boy," Sharpner said leaning on the locker next to him. " Are you sure you're using the right combination or are you using your locker and not someone else's?"  
  
Another thing in Gohan that also changed not to long ago. He wouldn't talk anymore and sometimes it just seemed pointless. He knew better than to reply to anybody or anything.  
  
" Poor Gohan. Little boy lost his voice and doesn't know where to find it. Open your mouth stupid."  
  
One thing Gohan did learn was how to control his anger. He wanted to blow Sharpner up into little pieces and make sure he died a slow, painful death. Stupid lock.  
  
" You're never going to open it," Sharpner said grinning from ear to ear. " Super glue does wonders for you and is next to impossible to get your lock open. You could destroy it but, won't you get suspended and miss school. Oh well, at least it will be peaceful when you're gone."  
  
Gohan broke his lock. It was the only way to open it and maybe missing a few days of school might bring back some of his sanity. Opening up his locker he noticed some strange smell coming from it. Gohan opened it all the way and noticed that it had moldy cheese and a decaying frog that someone dissected from science class. The smell grew stronger.  
  
People passed by his locker and noticed how bad it really smelled and Gohan still had books in there. Feeling sick to his stomach, Gohan shut his locker. The smell filled the hallways and people noticed that it was from Gohan's locker. The principle came down the hallway and noticed the smell himself. Knowing where it was coming from, he stepped up to Gohan and told him to go to the office.  
  
****Flash****  
  
" This is great Gohan, just great," Chi-Chi yelled pacing in Gohan's room. " The last thing I expected was getting a call from you teachers AND your principle! What is going on Gohan? Why are you not eating, not speaking, and why do you leave the house in the middle of the night? Tell me Gohan!"  
  
Gohan looked down at the ground and didn't reply. He would get into less trouble if he did.  
  
" Gohan, your grades are dropping like dead flies," Chi-Chi said in her concern voice. " I want to know what's wrong so I can help you. Why won't you tell me? Do you need to talk to Piccolo or somebody else? Please Gohan, you're really making me worried."  
  
"....."  
  
" Gohan please!"  
  
"...."  
  
****Flash****  
  
Thanksgiving came and for once, Gohan slept in. Chi-Chi knew not to disturb him because indeed he needed the rest. He hasn't been sleeping lately and the sleep he got was never enough. He would usually get up in the middle of the night and go for walks to who knows where. He needed the sleep, so she let him rest, that is, until Goten came in.  
  
" Gohan," little Goten cried as he jumped on his back. " Guess what today is?"  
  
" The day Gohan gets to sleep in," Chi-Chi said pulling Goten by the collar. " You leave Gohan alone and let him sleep in for once. You eat your breakfast before it gets cold."  
  
" Aw Mom."  
  
" Don't ' aw Mom' me mister. Out now!"  
  
Goten pouted and left the room. Chi-Chi looked over at Gohan who was getting out of bed. He was already awaken by his little brother so why go back to sleep.  
  
" Gohan, go back to sleep," Chi-Chi said walking towards Gohan. " You need your sleep. Go back to bed and I'll wake you up before we go to Bulma's."  
  
" I'm up anyway," Gohan replied. ' I've been up since three in the morning!'  
  
" Okay sweetie," Chi-Chi said heading out of his room. " I'll let you change. Do you want breakfast this morning?"  
  
"..."  
  
Those usually meant no and Chi-Chi knew better than to ask twice. She gave a worry glance at Gohan, and shut her door on the way out.  
  
****Flash****  
  
" I'll take a breast," Master Roshi said as they passed the turkey around.  
  
" And I'll take a thigh," Oolong said grabbing some turkey.  
  
" Just give me the damn turkey," Vegeta said with a fork and knife at hand.  
  
" You take what I give you," Bulma said putting down some stuffing.  
  
Chi-Chi looked over at the empty seat next to her. Gohan passed on the turkey and went for a walk instead. She never knew where Gohan usually walked to, or if he even walked at all.  
  
" Don't worry Chi-Chi," Krillin said. " I'm sure Gohan will be fine. Maybe he went to visit Piccolo or something like that. I'm sure he'll return for the pie."  
  
" Kami knows that Gohan loves his pie," Bulma said placing down more stuffing. " He eats more pumpkin pie than he does turkey."  
  
" That's because Mommy makes the best pie in the world," Goten said putting stuffing on his plate.  
  
" While my mom burns them," Trunks commented getting a snicker from Vegeta.  
  
" You don't have to have pie," Bulma said still putting down stuffing. " Both of you."  
  
Gohan entered the room back from his walk. Chi-Chi smiled at him as he sat down next to her.  
  
" We have plenty of food to eat," Chi-Chi said. " Just eat something and make me happy."  
  
"....Mm...."  
  
Chi-Chi smiled a bit and passed the turkey to Gohan. He grabbed some and put it on his plate.  
  
" Who wants to say grace," Puar said with her napkin around her neck.  
  
" Meat is good so is the pie. Eat my food and you will die," Vegeta said. Everybody eyed him. " Grace."  
  
" Good enough for me," Trunks said taking a huge bite out of his turkey.  
  
****Flash****  
  
For once, Gohan ate all of his food. He hasn't talked to anybody but everyone was talking to him. He mostly stared at the table and had his head resting on his hand.  
  
" So how is school Gohan," Eighteen asked getting Gohan into conversation. " Meet any new friends?"  
  
If Gohan could laugh, he would. His " friends" were more like his enemies. School wasn't one of the things he would talk about. He hated it. In fact, he hated almost everything in life. He didn't care any more.  
  
" Well, he better get his act together for one," Chi-Chi said picking up some of the dishes. " I don't like getting phone calls from his teachers saying that he is close to failing. And speaking of school, I got your report card today."  
  
" Gohan's gonna get in trouble," Goten sang.  
  
" Not as much trouble as you're going to be in," Chi-Chi said scolding her youngest son.  
  
" What are his grades," Krillin asked.  
  
" Lower than a B," Chi-Chi simply answered. " He's failing Gym."  
  
" How in the world are you failing Gym," Master Roshi asked. " Do you know how to pitch a baseball?"  
  
" That's what you get for not training," Vegeta scolded. " If your failing Gym class than you know either he's cutting class or he's too stupid to know what it is."  
  
" Vegeta," Bulma yelled. " Mind your manners. It's a holiday and for once can we act normal?"  
  
" What does normal mean," Goten asked sticking chopsticks in his mouth pretending to be a walrus.  
  
" Well I'm going to train," Vegeta said getting up from his seat. " Tell me when we're having pie."  
  
" I going for a walk," Gohan said getting out of his chair.  
  
" I'll come with ya," Krillin said.  
  
" Don't bother," Gohan said putting on his jacket. " I'm just heading home."  
  
" No pie," Chi-Chi said in shock.  
  
"......"  
  
****Flash****  
  
" Kid, what are you doing to yourself," Piccolo said walking next to his old pupil. " I can't believe how much you've changed over the past few months. I will ask you again, what is going on?"  
  
Gohan kept on walking ignoring his old mentor. He would just laugh, just like everybody else. Even if he tried to be serious they would laugh. He got enough of that from school.  
  
" Gohan, are you even listening?"  
  
" ....."  
  
Gohan kept on walking.  
  
****Flash****  
  
" So I had a bad stomach ache after Thanksgiving but I still went to the mall to do some shopping," Erasea said. " All in all I was happy that my mom didn't set the house on fire again."  
  
" Very good Erasea," Mr. Char said. " How about you Miss Videl?"  
  
" It was just me, my father, my grandparents, and relatives from all over," Videl began to say. " It was nice and afterwards we all had smores. We didn't do much during the weekend expect do some early Christmas shopping and spar for the WMAT in a couple of months."  
  
" Good luck to you and your father," Mr. Char said. " Mr. Gohan, how was your Thanksgiving?"  
  
" This ought to be a good snore," Sharpner said leaning back on his chair. " And I forgot my blanket too."  
  
" I could have brought my pillow," Videl said yawning. " Nobody wants to hear how he had rat for Thanksgiving."  
  
People snickered and some burst into laughter. Gohan was used to it.  
  
" Class settle down now," Mr. Char said. " I'm sure you don't want to read a two hundred page book and write a report due tomorrow do you?"  
  
" How to Cross Dress by Gohan Son," Sharpner said.  
  
The class once again went into a hysterical laughter and couldn't hear the teacher yelling, or was he laughing? Whatever the teacher was doing, he was soon cut off from the sound of the bell.  
  
****Flash****  
  
Gohan laid on his bed starring up at the ceiling. He was bored but he didn't care. His mother took Goten over to Trunks to play and he was left alone in the house. The phone rang and Gohan got up to answer it.  
  
" Hello," he said at his normal, depressed voice.  
  
" Is this Gohan," said the person on the other end.  
  
" Yeah why," Gohan said not sure who it was on the other line.  
  
" Your order of books came in today," said the person on the other end. " You'll need to pick them up at 82 Liquor Drive right now."  
  
" I didn't order any books," Gohan said. " Who is this?"  
  
There was silence on the other end, then the voice spoke once again.  
  
" You don't remember me? Why, it's Cell!"  
  
Gohan's faced paled. It couldn't be Cell he was dead. But it sounded like Cell and that gave Gohan enough prove.  
  
" I'll be right over there to kill you again," Gohan said. He hung up the phone and he could of sworn that he heard some laughter before he hung up.  
  
****Flash****  
  
Gohan walked over to 82 Liquor Drive. It was an empty park that used to be a playground a long time ago. Something dong on Gohan as soon as he made it there. Cell didn't know how to use the phone and he definitely didn't know addresses of Satan City.  
  
It was a prank call and he easily fell for it.  
  
Why was he so stupid? He knew it couldn't have been Cell but he fell for it anyway. Why was he so stupid, why, why, why?  
  
" I can't believe you fell for it," Sharpner said coming from behind a tree. " That was Erasea's idea even. No one falls for her ideas unless they are completely stupid. Well if the shoes fits."  
  
Gohan tried to make his way out of the park, but more and more people came from behind the trees and bushes. He was surrounded, and flying was not an option at this point. If he flew then he would be in more trouble than he was already was.  
  
" You got here a little too quickly didn't you Gohan," Videl said walking up from behind Gohan. " I saw you coming from the alley way over there and I noticed a pay phone near it too. Is that where you live, or is that where you stay until you can get enough money to live in a box?"  
  
More and more people began to surround him and enclose him in a circle. His shoes began to become wet from the snow and Gohan had no place to hide. He was trapped and there was no escape.  
  
" Now," Sharpner yelled.  
  
Before Gohan could react, water balloons were being thrown at him along with some snowballs. He couldn't dodge them and he was getting cold and soaked. Everyone was laughing at him and Gohan couldn't take it anymore. He made his way through two kids and ran out of the park. There he flew up to the sky, shivering and blue from the cold.  
  
****Flash****  
  
He never talked about it, never mentioned it, and he lied about it. It was all he could do after Vegeta and Trunks laughed at him. Water balloons on a cold night, that was just funny if you were stupid. But the next morning, Gohan got sick but his mother didn't approve.  
  
" That's what you get for playing late in the night," Chi-Chi said taking Gohan's temperature. " You catch a cold and get sick. Look, you even have a fever! I hope you learned your lesson on this Gohan."  
  
Yeah he learned his lesson; never answer the phone.  
  
****Flash****  
  
Darkness. He was walking in the darkness and he didn't know why. He wasn't outside because it was warm out in March and it wasn't warm where he was. Gohan stopped walking and looked around. Where was he?  
  
" I can't believe you get pushed around like that," Chi-Chi said appearing in front of Gohan. " I thought I raised you with more sense than that. Look at you, you're a total disgrace."  
  
Gohan didn't speak.  
  
" I can't believe I have to live with a selfish lazy brother," Goten said taking place of Chi-Chi.  
  
Gohan didn't speak again.  
  
" I thought I told you not to be bossed around with," Piccolo said taking place of Goten expect with his back turned. " Apparently you are too weak to do anything about it. You really disappointed me Gohan."  
  
" But Piccolo," Gohan cried. But Piccolo soon disappeared and a new form took it's place.  
  
" Poor excuse for a sayian," Vegeta said. " You're just a low class Baka who doesn't know what to do. You're just like your father, weak and an ignoramus*."  
  
Speaking of his father, he appeared in place of Vegeta.  
  
" Son," he said as anger showed in his face. " I trusted you to take care of you and my family. You can't even take care of yourself so how do I know if your taking care of everyone else. You're no son to me Gohan. You're just a piece of paper being blown in the wind, unwanted and just a piece of trash."  
  
Gohan stared at his father in disbelief. This wasn't his father, it couldn't be, could it?  
  
" Loser."  
  
" Mountain Boy."  
  
" Mama's Boy."  
  
" You low class Baka."  
  
" Stupid."  
  
" A disappointment to our family."  
  
" Just a piece of unwanted trash."  
  
" Please stop," Gohan shouted as he fell to his knees and placed his hands over his ears. " Just leave me alone!"  
  
" Baka."  
  
" A disgrace."  
  
" Hahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
" You're just a failure!"  
  
" Just a failure.."  
  
" Just a failure."  
  
" A Failure!"  
  
****  
  
Gohan shot up instantly. Cold sweat was all over his body and his breathing was fast and harsh. What the hell happened?  
  
" Are you okay?"  
  
Gohan turned around and saw his father kneeling beside him. Gohan also noticed that he was sitting up and went through a hell of a nightmare.  
  
" It's okay Gohan relax," Goku said putting his hand on Gohan's shoulder. " I just gave you a senzu bean that's all."  
  
Gohan didn't respond. He was in too much of a shock. He was trembling from head to toe. His body was soaking wet and the demon Dabura was gone. All he saw was a pink thing that looked like bubble gum fighting Vegeta.  
  
" That's Majin Buu," Goku said getting up from the ground. " It killed Dabura not too long ago so I had Vegeta distract it so I could give you a senzu bean. Are you alright Gohan?"  
  
Gohan didn't respond once again. If that thing killed Dabura the he knew that it could also kill him. Even though he was still trembling, he managed to get up.  
  
" Gohan, what's the matter," Goku said placing his hand on Gohan's shoulder once more.  
  
" You're just a failure!"  
  
Gohan shook his head.  
  
" I am," he replied.  
  
" You are what?"  
  
" I'm just a failure."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Very long chappie! Very proud of my work. It was hard finding ways to torture Gohan and yet keep his insanity at the same time. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope to get more.  
  
So please review and make me happy. If you make me happy, then I'll make Gohan happy. * Snickers* I will help him along the way. * Giggles* I dunno what I will do next but it will definitely be good.  
  
So review and I'll put up a new chapter.  
  
Many thanks to all!  
  
  
  
" Never asked the day when you think you are do die. Just close your eyes and seek a dream, and you'll beak down and cry. Be careful how you picture your dreams, for they are the facts of life." - Anonymous 


	5. Gohan makes a friend

Disclaimer: Must I? Never own, never will. On with the next chapter!  
  
  
  
---Goku couldn't believe his ears. Actually, he couldn't believe anything. His son, a failure? Sure he lost one fight but that doesn't make him a failure. The cold sweat, the heavy breathing, what was going on with him?  
  
" You're not a failure," Goku said. " What gave you that idea? It was just one fight Gohan. You tried your best against Dabura and you weakened him fairly well."  
  
" It's not that," Gohan said. " You wouldn't understand."  
  
" Try me," Goku said placing his hands on his hips.  
  
" We have more matters on our hands like this Majin Buu," Gohan said switching subjects.  
  
" Your right Gohan. How about we work together along with Vegeta and the others to defeat this monster? It would be just like the good old times."  
  
" We never fought together," Gohan said. " I would usually watch you fight or I was fighting Cell."  
  
" Then lets start now."  
  
" I don't want to."  
  
Once again, Goku was confused.  
  
" You don't want to fight," Goku asked.  
  
" I want to go home."  
  
Gohan looked over at Majin Buu and noticed that the rest of the Z fighters had it all under control. Piccolo was preparing for the Special Beam Cannon while Vegeta was powering up for his Galic Gun. They didn't need him anyway.  
  
" Gohan, what has happened to you? You totally changed and your not the same as you used to be. Gohan, stop locking things up. If you don't talk to anybody, your just going to make it worse for yourself."  
  
"...."  
  
" Don't start Gohan," Goku shouted putting both of his hands on his shoulders. Gohan turned his head away from Goku and away from the battle behind them. " I hate to do this to you Gohan and to the planet."  
  
Goku put two fingers on his forehead while his one hand was still on Gohan's shoulder. Gohan quickly got out of Goku's reach before he could do anything and stood there for a second. Then Goku saw it; the torment, the pain and the suffering all showing in his son's eyes. There was something wrong and he needed to find out. But with Majin Buu running around and the Z fighters losing, the planet could be destroyed.  
  
But what was more important, his son or the planet and its inhabitants itself? Should he help one person he cares for or save other lives so they can have a better future?  
  
" You can runaway Gohan," Goku said looking towards the battlefield. " I have to save lives and this planet. We need your help Gohan, and we need it bad. I don't think any attacks are working on this creature. They need me."  
  
' And I need you father,' Gohan thought watching his father do a surprise attack on Majin Buu.  
  
" Then why don't you open up," Shin asked coming from behind Gohan. " I see you have plenty of problems on your mind and it's making you vulnerable. Help them Gohan, they need you."  
  
" You're just a failure!"  
  
" They don't need me," Gohan said as that one thing repeated through his mind. " They never did."  
  
" Gohan listen to yourself," Shin said.  
  
"......"  
  
" Can't you see that you are making everyone else worried. Gohan, you have a hidden power you used once before. Use it again and you will defeat Majin Buu."  
  
"....."  
  
Shin looked up at Gohan who had his head once again turned away from everything.  
  
" Then there is nothing I can do for you Gohan," Shin said.  
  
Gohan shrugged his shoulders and took off in the air. No more fights, no more monsters, no more school. Why can't he just be a normal teenager like everyone else? He didn't want to be half alien, he just wanted to be a happy teenager with friends. But he didn't have friends and he wasn't happy. What was the point?  
  
" Gohan behind you," Goku yelled.  
  
Gohan turned around and saw the pink bubble gum called Majin Buu come after him. He didn't put up a defense nor did get into a fighter's stance.  
  
" Gohan no," Goku shouted.  
  
Buu aimed his punch directly at Gohan. He was about to punch him but Buu stopped.  
  
" Why you not fight," Buu asked with his fist still in the air. " You want a cookie?"  
  
" ...."  
  
" You look sad," Buu said putting his arm down.  
  
" Majin Buu what are you doing," Babidi yelled. " Kill him! He's our enemy!"  
  
" But he sad," Buu said looking at Gohan. " Me make him a cookie!"  
  
" Gohan move," Goku shouted. " He'll turn you into a cookie and eat you! Gohan what are you doing?"  
  
Buu's little antenna popped up in the air. Gohan just stood there and watch a cookie appear in front of Buu. Buu's antenna went down and he held out a chocolate chip cookie for Gohan.  
  
At first, Gohan was confused. This thing made Gohan a cookie? Chocolate chip, his favorite.  
  
" For you," Buu said. " You eat."  
  
"...Thank you..." Gohan whispered taking the cookie out of Buu's hand. " You made my favorite."  
  
Buu began to dance around and began to sing. Gohan looked at the perfectly round cookie. Someone actually gave him something besides curdled milk.  
  
" Majin Buu quit dancing around and destroy these people," Babidi yelled. " Don't make any cookies for the bad guys!"  
  
" Gohan don't eat the cookie," Piccolo yelled. " It could be poisoned or something. Put the cookie down!"  
  
" And give it to me," Goku yelled. Everyone looked at him confused. " If it is poison I wouldn't know since I'm already dead."  
  
" You never cease to amaze me Goku," Krillin said.  
  
" Buu kill him now," Babidi shouted once more. " Kill him kill him kill him kill him!"  
  
" Buu can't," it replied. " Buu made a friend! This Gohan is Buu's friend! Buu will not kill friend!"  
  
" Gohan attack him while he's distracted," Vegeta yelled. " What are you waiting for, an invitation? Attack him now!"  
  
Gohan's body began to shake once more. His eyes were shut and a shadow covered over his eyes. He held the cookie in both of his hands. A drop of water fell on top of the cookie.  
  
Gohan looked up. His face was red, his cheeks were wet, he was crying.  
  
" A-a..f-friend," Gohan stuttered out. " I never...had a friend..before. Now I-I finally have one. A friend. A real friend."  
  
Everyone stared at Gohan in shock and surprise. Gohan had friends. He had Piccolo, Krillin, Bulma, Tien, Trunks, what was he talking about?  
  
It hit Goku like a ton of bricks. Why hadn't he seen it before? Why did he have to see it now?  
  
*Flashbacks*  
  
" How can Mountain Boy fly," Videl yelled. " He's just a low life Mama's Boy crying out for attention cause he's a failure. Me, on the other hand, am the daughter of the Great Hercule and yet, a nerd can fly. You better answer some questions or else I'll get the press on you!"  
  
" Do I look like one of his friends? You think that I'm one of his friends? Well let me tell you mister."  
  
" Gohan hasn't trained in a long time," Chi-Chi whispered in Goku's ear. " He doesn't want to fight, his grades dropped drastically, and he's always distant from everybody. He's been like this since he started school."  
  
* End Pointless flashback*  
  
He didn't have friends his own age and what Goku could calculate, he was teased in school. Videl wasn't his friend, she was a class bully. The stories that Goten told him:  
  
* Another Flashback*  
  
" And the other day he came home with flower all over his body," Goten said. " Mom said that maybe something exploded and he got covered in it."  
  
" Well, cooking doesn't run in my side of the family," Goku said. " So, has Gohan told you anything about why he is what he is?"  
  
" I promised I wouldn't say," Goten said.  
  
" I promise I won't tell," Goku said putting on a sad puppy dogface. " Tell me what's wrong with Gohan and I promise I won't tell anybody. Please?"  
  
" Okay," Goten said. He floated to Goku's ear. " On his first day of school, he told me that he hated it. He said he would rather train with Vegeta than be stuck in a hellhole called school. He didn't like it and he said that he would never fit in. After that he stopped training. He said something about dropping out but he knew that mom would blow a casket. After that, he just quit everything and said that it wasn't important anymore."  
  
Goku stared at Goten and just couldn't believe what he just heard. No, he wouldn't believe it. It was probably just a phase. Yeah, that's all it was, just a phase.  
  
* Ending flashback*  
  
Gohan floated there holding the cookie in his hands. He couldn't stop crying no matter what happened. Somebody wanted to be his friend, and they gave him something to become friends. A cookie. A cookie for Gohan. A cookie for Gohan from Buu. A cookie for Gohan from Buu to be his friend.  
  
" Why is water coming out of your eyes," Buu asked. " Why you look so sad. You don't want Buu as friend?"  
  
" Yes Buu," Babidi said. " He hates you and your cookie! Now kill him!"  
  
" That true," Buu asked Gohan. " No Buu friend?"  
  
" Yes Buu friend," Gohan said shutting his eyes tightly. " But Buu can't understand."  
  
Gohan blasted off. Buu didn't follow him, but someone else did. Goku took off after his son and hopefully tell him that everything will be all right. Goku understood him, he now knew that pain Gohan had. No wonder Gohan never talked about it. His mother had Bulma, Goten had Trunks, and Goku himself had a friend, Krillin. Gohan had Piccolo but he was never out of the house to see him. He was still his friend, but it wasn't the same.  
  
Gohan was flying at top speed to get away. Not even Goku could catch up with him; he was just too fast. Gohan needed to go somewhere so he could scream at the top of his lungs. He held the cookie tightly in his hands as he flew. This cookie, it was more of a friendship gift than anything else.  
  
A few hours later, Gohan finally landed. He landed in some sort of forest in the middle of nowhere. It was quiet and away from population. A small river ran through the middle of the forest and ended in the lake on the other side. Peaceful, quiet, not for long.  
  
" AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
Gohan powered up and let all his anger out. He transformed into super saiyan level two and released his powers. Destroying trees, bushes, and disturbing the animals, Gohan let out another scream. A bright flash filled the area and Gohan released it all.  
  
Dropping out of super, Gohan relaxed a bit and made his way over to a tree. He looked at the cookie in his hand and sighed. He put the cookie down behind him while he relieved himself. When finished, he picked up the cookie once more and walked in the woods for a bit.  
  
The sun began to set and the air became cooler. Gohan stopped walking and sat down in front of a tree. Cookie still in hand, Gohan took of a small piece. He was hungry. He was flying for a couple of hours and he walked for a couple more and was getting extremely tired.  
  
Leaning his back on the tree, Gohan put a piece of cookie in his mouth. It was soft and chewy, just the way he liked them. He watched the river flow under the starry sky and saw one or two fish jump out. This was peaceful but he was quite lonely. Ah, he was used to it anyway.  
  
Finishing the cookie, Gohan wiped his hands on his pants. It was good and rather big for a cookie but food was food, and he hasn't eaten in quite a long time. Gohan leaned his head on the tree and stared up at the sky for a bit. The night couldn't have been any better than it always was. Maybe a girlfriend with you or a close friend, but he had none of those.  
  
Sleep taking control of him once more, Gohan rested his eyes. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day. The only downer he saw was that his father would be leaving but if Majin Buu was still around, maybe he would be wished alive once more to kill him.  
  
Gohan opened his eyes. Buu was his friend, so it seemed. He just couldn't let Buu be destroyed not when he wanted Gohan to be his friend. Heck, Buu gave him a cookie, a chocolate chip cookie none the less. Gohan looked up at the sky again and saw the smallest star in the sky.  
  
' Please,' Gohan thought to himself. ' Don't take new my friend away.'  
  
Gohan shut his eyes again, getting the needed sleep he hasn't had in months.  
  
Buu: Buu made a friend! Buu happy!  
  
Babidi: Majin Buu, he was the enemy! Why did you give him a cookie?  
  
Buu: Buu make you a cookie! *Makes a cookie*  
  
Babidi: Thank you Buu. * cries* I love the thin mints.  
  
Buu: Buu make cookie for everyone who reviews! * Buu makes tons of cookies* Review or Buu will eat cookies.  
  
Babidi: Majin Buu, someone else is eating your cookies!  
  
* Buu turns around and steam pops out of his head*  
  
Buu: You eat Buu cookies. You make Buu mad!  
  
Goku: But they are so good.  
  
* Buu gives Goku an evil look. *  
  
Goku: * sighs* I'll save some for the people who review.  
  
You heard Majin Buu, if you review you get a cookie * hold cookie in air* Mmmmmm, Oatmeal cookie! Review and read! Another chapter coming soon! 


	6. Walk and Talk

Yea a new chapter! This is very Gohan-ish and he's totally OOC. (Now I know what it means, thanks to all you!!) It's kinda depressing but interesting.  
  
R&R!!!!!  
  
  
  
---Goku was getting frustrated. For one the enemy was friends with his son and two, his son was missing. He was searching for hours for Gohan but still didn't have any luck. Where in the world was he? Goku stopped only twice before looking for Gohan. He told Chi-Chi what happened and he was on the lookout with everybody else making a wish to being him back to life.  
  
Majin Buu was still around and Babidi was making him destroy the city. Vegeta and the others were there to stop them both while Goku went to find Gohan. He concentrated very hard to spot Gohan's ki but he couldn't even get a flick. He felt an enormous power level hours ago but he was too far away to even get close to it.  
  
" Gohan where are you," Goku said out loud. " Why can't I sense you anymore? What if-"  
  
Goku stopped in mid-air. Gohan couldn't, he wouldn't, did he? Could he possibly killed himself?  
  
" No," Goku answered himself. " No, Gohan would never. I just know it. Well, if I can't find him I might as well rest a bit."  
  
Goku landed in front of a cave. Maybe if he was lucky, Gohan could be hiding in there. Goku frowned. Gohan wasn't in the cave, just a bunch of dirt and rocks. Goku leaned on the wall and sighed. An idea struck through his head. He could try what Piccolo usually did when he was training Gohan. It was worth s shot.  
  
~ Gohan are you there,~ Goku said telepathically. ~ It's me, your dad. Don't say anything if you can here me.~  
  
Goku heard nothing back. Either Gohan wasn't paying attention to Goku or maybe Goku couldn't get to Gohan. Geez, and Goku hoped to catch his son off guard with that trick question.  
  
~ C'mon Gohan. At least let me know that you are safe.~  
  
****  
  
Gohan opened his eyes. There goes that peaceful sleep. All he heard was his father's voice in his head. He was too tired to respond but if he didn't, his voice will be nagging in his head the whole night.  
  
****  
  
~ Come on Gohan,~ Goku thought once more. ~ Answer me or something.~  
  
Goku couldn't get through to Gohan, but then he had another plan up his sleeve.  
  
~ I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves everybody's nerves, everybody nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes. I know a song that-~  
  
~ I'm here I'm here,~ Goku heard Gohan say back. A happy grin plastered on his face.  
  
~ Hi son.~  
  
~ Go away.~  
  
~ I'm so glad that you're happy to see me.~  
  
Gohan didn't respond back for a bit. Goku was getting a tad bit frustrated.  
  
~ Gohan, are you still there,~ Goku asked. ~ You can't just stop while your in the middle of a conversation.~  
  
~ .....~  
  
~ Gohan, why didn't you tell anybody that you had trouble in school, and I don't mean your grades.~  
  
Goku heard nothing once more. So he tried plan two once more.  
  
~ I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves-~  
  
~ Just let me sleep,~ Gohan responded after a while.  
  
~ Can we talk later,~ Goku asked. ~ It's really important because I want to help you. Majin Buu is still on the run with Babidi and they are destroying things left to right.~  
  
~ Let them,~ Gohan responded. ~ I don't care.~  
  
~ Gohan I want to help-~  
  
~ The only way you can help is by leaving me alone.~  
  
Goku was speechless. He tried comminuting once more to Gohan but had no luck. He tried singing in his head again but it didn't phase him. Gohan had learned how to block Goku out. But one thing did come good to their little talk, he found Gohan's ki and he flew straight towards it. Gohan wasn't too far away so Goku flew someplace close to Gohan so he could get some sleep also.  
  
****  
  
The sunrays came shining through the trees. One of the sunrays had shined onto Gohan, which made him stir. He opened his eyes only to see a bright light. Squinting, Gohan rolled over to get rid of the bright only to see an all familiar character. Goku.  
  
Gohan jumped up at the surprise that his father was right there, sleeping and snoring. He noticed that he didn't have his halo on and was lost. Surprised, Gohan did the first thing that popped into his head.  
  
Gohan grabbed a stick and began to poke Goku. Maybe he died and he body was just there. Even though he was snoring, you usually can't tell with Goku. Gohan poked Goku some more till he turned over.  
  
" Oh Chi-Chi," Goku mumbled. " You know I like it that way." Gohan dropped the stick.  
  
Blushing, Gohan decided to go somewhere else. How in the world did his father find him here in the middle of nowhere? Gohan made sure his ki was gone and never to be spotted. Somehow, though, Goku spotted him and was sleeping having * ahem* an interesting dream.  
  
Once again, Gohan felt like telling his dad everything. He wanted to before but then he didn't. Maybe he was ready to talk now because Goku knew it was about school. Gohan walked up to his sleeping father, knelt down, and shook him.  
  
" Dad? Dad wake up. It's me Gohan."  
  
" Can't you see I'm busy with your mother.. Mmmm..that feels good," Goku replied.  
  
Gohan immediately let go of his father and fell back. His father was already preoccupied with something else and Gohan really didn't want to interrupt that. Getting up, Gohan changed his mind once again. He didn't want to tell Goku anything anymore. But then part of him did.  
  
" Wake him up and tell him," said an angel like Gohan on his right shoulder. " Try again."  
  
" No way," said a devil like Gohan on his other shoulder. " He won't understand, no one will. Keep it locked and keep it to yourself. He didn't go to school, he has friends. He can't help you."  
  
" But he said that he would," said Angel Gohan with a harp in hand. " If you keep quiet, then you're going to hurt yourself even more."  
  
" Liar," Devil Gohan said with a pitchfork. " No one will understand you."  
  
" That's because you can't understand yourself," Angel Gohan said. " Talk to him and he will help you."  
  
" First he'll stuff his face then he'll talk to you," Devil Gohan said poking Gohan. " Food, fighting then family. That's your father."  
  
" He always puts his family first," Angel Gohan said playing his harp. " You know that better than anybody else."  
  
" You're just a failure," the Devil Gohan said. " Accept it. Videl knows it and even your father knows it."  
  
" You are not a failure. Don't listen to him."  
  
" But I'm you Gohan. I'm part of you."  
  
" We are part of you."  
  
' I have no part,' Gohan thought to himself. ' I have no part in life itself. That, I already accepted. But I have to tell someone or else I'll make things worse. But my father?'  
  
Once again, Gohan was just lost. He didn't know what to say or do. His mind kept on changing and he had a devil and an angel on his shoulders.  
  
" I think I'm going crazy," Gohan said out loud. " Why me? Why must I have all the problems that can never be answered? Why must I suffer like this? What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I asking myself questions?"  
  
" You're just hoping for someone to give you the answers."  
  
Gohan noticed his father put his hand on his shoulder. Goku gave the famous Son Grin to maybe make Gohan confident and spill out his secrets, and maybe a smile out of him.  
  
Sadly, both didn't succeed.  
  
" Gohan," Goku began to say. " You may not have the most friends, people may hate you in school, but you really shouldn't be running away from your problems. If you run, they will follow you. Your problems will never be solved if you don't take the time to work them out. Think of it like a math problem."  
  
" Don't mention math," Gohan said turning his head the other way.  
  
" Why is that Gohan?"  
  
"....."  
  
" Gohan."  
  
"....."  
  
" How am I supposed to help you if you don't tell me," Goku said. " It's okay, you can tell me. I won't laugh, I promise. I'm your father Gohan, you can trust me."  
  
" One day in math class I.. well..the person I was sitting next to, her name is Erasea, and apparently she had..um..her monthly visitor. She thought it might be a good idea to use it at her advantage and she put a used napkin in my bag. We had a slight bomb scare saying that someone was hiding a bomb in a bag and told the teachers to check. Do I have to go any further?"  
  
" You know me Gohan," Goku said. " You gonna have to tell me the full story or else I won't get it. Was it that bad?"  
  
" You wouldn't believe."  
  
" Finish," Goku said.  
  
" Well, the teacher checked our backpacks and when he came up to me," Gohan hesitated for a second. He shut his eyes as if he was going back to sleep. He chose his words carefully. " He found what Erasea put in there. I didn't know she did it until she stared a rumor about me."  
  
Gohan stopped. He opened his eyes.  
  
" She said that I went into the girls bathroom and stole it from a stall. She also said that I put it in my sac because...because...I really don't want to say. I got suspended for three days and mom never figured it out."  
  
" How did you do that," Goku asked.  
  
" I just said I was heading to school and I'll be back late to stay after," Gohan replied and almost trying to smile. " I would actually walk for hours at a time. It became more of a habit than anything. If I couldn't sleep, I would just walk around in the woods just thinking."  
  
" Thinking about what," Goku asked.  
  
Gohan remained silent. Goku raised an eyebrow and urged Gohan to continue. He did.  
  
" I was always thing, ' why me why now?' I just couldn't fit in school and I couldn't fit in anywhere else. So I heard a song on the radio one night before I went to sleep and it made me think a lot. And that's all I would think about."  
  
" What was it?"  
  
For once in a long time, Gohan showed a slight smile on his face. Goku was confused at first and still was now.  
  
" What's this life for," Gohan replied. " That's all I would think about every time I went for a walk. I was hoping to get an answer one day, but that never came."  
  
Gohan frowned once more, his smile seemed like a memory now.  
  
" Many times I thought about killing myself," Gohan continued. " Part of me was thankful because Dabura would have killed me but my other part, it just said no. The only way I figured I could settle the differences was just to let Dabura handle. If I died I died, but then I didn't want to die. There was always something holding me back."  
  
" I know I've been asking you so many questions," Goku said with a laugh. " But what was holding you back? Why didn't you tell anybody about these problems? Why did you hide everything that went on?"  
  
" Nobody cared," was all Gohan replied as he began walking in the woods. Goku quickly followed close behind him and urged him to continue on. Gohan didn't reply.  
  
" Gohan, I know there is more to the story than you are telling me," Goku said walking behind Gohan. " It's a parent instants and we usually know that there is something wrong with you. Your mother and I care deeply for you and all we want to do is help."  
  
" You do know that's the smartest thing you ever said in your life," Gohan joked. Goku put his hand behind his head and gave a goofy grin. Gohan wasn't smiling nor was he laughing. Goku's smile faded.  
  
" But," Goku said. " I know there's more."  
  
" But you and mom just don't know," Gohan said. " You never been in school, you always had friends by your side...I just don't get it how both you and mom took everything as they came. I can't do that the way you guys can. It's a lot harder now, and no one would understand. Who else went to school besides Bulma? She was popular cause she was the daughter of Mr. Brief."  
  
" And you're the son of Son Goku," Goku said. " Don't they know that?"  
  
" They laughed."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Cause you ' died' trying to beat Cell and they all knew you were a loser from the start," Gohan simply replied. " The I got suspended again for getting into a fight. Gave him a broken nose and made him unconscious. Mom still didn't know."  
  
" And why is that?"  
  
Gohan gave a small laugh and looked up.  
  
" I made Goten pretend to be Mom because he had that high pitch in his voice," Gohan said. " Gave him twenty dollars and a new toy. I made his day."  
  
" Little brothers aren't made for those things Gohan," Goku replied in a serious tone. Gohan looked straight ahead as he continued to walk. " Gohan, don't you see what's happening to you? The world can explode right now and you wouldn't care. Your mother will be dead, Goten will be dead, Piccolo will be dead, again. Would you even care if everyone died tomorrow and you were the only one living?"  
  
" Then the planet is doing me a favor," Gohan replied. " No one will have to worry about me, not like anyone does now."  
  
" Gohan we care! Don't you see that everyone wants to help you in the only way they can? You're not even listening to Piccolo or telling your mother about school!"  
  
" If Mom knew then it will only make things worse," Gohan yelled turning to his father. Goku was surprised. " If I told Mom, she would call the school and make me switch classes! Then, everyone in my class now would pull more practical jokes and get me into more trouble! If I told Mom that, then she will pull me out and be home schooled again, but that doesn't stop there! Vegeta will make his comments on how I couldn't stand up for myself and how much I'm being babied around! I would be stuck home, studying everyday for the rest of my life not knowing what the outside world is like."  
  
Once again, Gohan began to tear up in his eyes again. He tried to blink them away, but that only made them fall. Goku was completely stunned and speechless.  
  
" And you want to know why I didn't talk anymore. Things would have just been better if Cell killed me and not you."  
  
" Gohan..."  
  
Gohan just let his tears fall freely. It was no use trying to hide them anymore.  
  
" Gohan I-"  
  
" Don't even apologize Dad," Gohan interrupted. " It seems the only person I can trust is Majin Buu. He's my only friend Dad. He might be your enemy but he is the only one who wants to be my friend. That's the only accomplishment in my life, finding someone who doesn't complain about anything and is different like me."  
  
" This is a joke right," Goku asked.  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" You mean Majin Buu is really your friend? I thought you were just kidding around trying to have something you wanted. I mean, Buu? That's like having a pink clay blob and forming it into a person. Buu is the enemy Gohan. He's destroying and killing things left to right."  
  
Gohan punched Goku in the face. Goku fell back and he hit the tree, knocking it down in the process. Rubbing his head, Goku looked at Gohan.  
  
" You're right Dad," he said. " It is a joke. I did make Buu out of clay and formed it into a chubby person. But he gave me something no one else ever gave."  
  
" A cookie," Goku replied noticing that his nose was bleeding.  
  
" You just don't get it Dad," Gohan replied storming off. " Even if it hit you on the head you still wouldn't know. That's why I knew you, and anyone else, wouldn't understand. Buu might be evil but some evil turns to good, like Vegeta."  
  
" Then why did you tell me everything ten minutes ago," Goku asked getting up.  
  
Gohan didn't reply. He just walked ahead of Goku and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
WHO WHOOOOOO!!!!! A new Chapter. Did you like it when Goku punched Goku? I did!!!!!  
  
Hey, I need your help once again. I have posted a vote thingie for a new story. It's called I NEED HELP but when you put it in for a title, it doesn't pop up. The summery is something like, ' I need your help, vote.' Can't miss it, it's all in caps.  
  
And for all those who reviewed:  
  
Buu: Buu makes cookies for all! Oatmeal, chocolate chip, mint, gingerbread, lots of cookies! Buu happy! Gohan friend! COOKIES!!!!!!!!!  
  
Enjoy your cookies and don't forget to review!!!!! 


	7. SNAKE!

I NEED HELP is no longer available for voting use. I tattle up some votes online and offline. I asked some people and a winner was chosen. The story will be up as soon as this one is done.  
  
I'll try my best to put up more chapters but since I have school, it will take me awhile.  
  
New chapie, review!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED IT, WOULD I BE DOING THIS?!!?!?!!?!?! Probably yeah but I still do not own.  
  
  
  
  
  
---Chi-Chi looked out the window of Capsule Corp. and sighed. Her son disappeared and now her husband was looking for him. She was so happy that her husband came back once again, but her celebration was cut short. Gohan didn't return then and Goku went after him. It was around noon and both her son and husband haven't returned. She began to worry.  
  
Bulma watched her from the kitchen table. Her dearest friend was in trouble and so was herself. After Goku went to find Gohan, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks went to battle Buu. Now they were husband-less and child-less. Bulma walked over to Chi-Chi and stood next to her.  
  
" I know something is wrong," Chi-Chi said. " Something is wrong with Gohan. I just know it."  
  
" I'm sure Goku can help him," Bulma said. " I'm just worried about Vegeta and the kids. I hope this fight against Majin Buu will end soon. So many people are being killed. That monster should die."  
  
" Do you think Gohan will ever come to?"  
  
Bulma looked at her best friend.  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" You haven't noticed," Chi-Chi said looking at Bulma. " He changed, a lot. Goten told me, before he left, that Gohan was having trouble with school. He said that Gohan got into fights and he hid his report card the other day. Do you think school was too hard for him? Maybe I should have taught him more."  
  
" You taught him enough already," Bulma said laughing. " When he was six, he had the intelligence of a collage professor. When I was in school, I hated it. Sure I was popular and all, teasing all the dorks and nerds, but it was too easy. Maybe it's just too easy for him."  
  
" I doubt," Chi-Chi said. " Maybe he's too popular. He is the son of Goku after all. Those kids are probably jealous of my Gohan being smarter than those hussies are. I should have known."  
  
Chi-Chi punched her hand and nodded.  
  
" That's it. He's just way too smart for his own good. He just doesn't want to show off his intelligence to the other students."  
  
" Chi-Chi?"  
  
" Huh," Chi-Chi said in a confuse tone of voice.  
  
" Maybe kids tease him," Bulma said. " I teased kids like him all the time, of course they cried to their mommies."  
  
" M-m-my Gohan," Chi-Chi stuttered. " A-a...nerd?! Impossible! Gohan is probably the most popular kid in school. * eyes begin to water* If he was teased he would of told me, right?"  
  
Bulma braced herself before she spoke.  
  
" Gohan keeps things like this to himself," Bulma said. " Remember the Cell Games and how he reacted? He didn't tell anyone how he felt, until that day. He told Piccolo everything cause he held in too much. Gohan is like a safe, always locking things up till one day it overflows. When it does, he just blurts out things that he doesn't know he's blowing out."  
  
Chi-Chi was now crying out waterfalls. Bulma gave a heavy sigh and hugged Chi-Chi.  
  
" There there," Bulma said patting Chi-Chi on the back. " I'm sure Goku is helping Gohan right now. I'm sure they're on their way back home right now and probably stopped to help the others."  
  
Chi-Chi cried on Bulma's shoulder.  
  
" My poor Gohan," Chi-Chi wailed. " He doesn't have on clean underwear!"  
  
****  
  
Gohan sat on an upper branch on a tree.  
  
' I can't believe you Dad,' Gohan thought.  
  
Gohan looked down and saw his father for the third time.  
  
' Dad, you're walking in circles. You past this tree three times and never bothered to look up. Either I'm hiding my ki well or you're is just plain stupid.'  
  
" Gohan where are you," Goku yelled. " I'm sorry Gohan. Please, give me one more shot. You know how bad I am at talking as a father. You heard my story about the birds and the bees. Gohan!"  
  
Gohan held back a laugh. He wasn't the greatest father in the world when it came to those " talks." Heck, Gohan was the one who told him about the birds and the bees.  
  
*Flashback* (So sorry but I just had too. Humor here!)  
  
Goku and Gohan were in the Time Chamber taking a break from their intense fighting. Goku was eating while Gohan was reading a book, under his mother's commands. Gohan grinned as an idea popped into his head.  
  
' Lets have some fun,' Gohan thought putting his book down.  
  
" Hey Dad," Gohan said watching his father eat.  
  
" Yeah," Goku replied stuffing food in his mouth. Gohan grinned from ear to ear; Goku didn't notice.  
  
" I have a question," Gohan said.  
  
" Shoot."  
  
" Where do babies come from?"  
  
Goku choked on his food. Gohan held back his laughter and faked a curious look on his face. Goku gulped down some water and saw the curious look on Gohan's face. He turned red.  
  
" I think you're too young," Goku said blushing still. " Yeah that's it."  
  
" But Dad," Gohan said putting on a sad face. " Where did I come from?"  
  
Goku looked at Gohan for a second and gulped.  
  
" Well son," Goku began to say as hid face was still red. " Ask your mother."  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes. HE knew but apparently his father knew but just wouldn't say. Gohan tried another approach.  
  
" Where did Trunks come from? Where did Mom come from? How are babies made? How do you know if you are going to have a baby? Why do babies have no teeth? What makes guys different from girls?"  
  
" All right all right," Goku said as he stopped all the questions. " I'll tell you where babies come from and answer all your questions. Afterwards, we are going to train and help you reach super saiyan."  
  
" K," Gohan replied with a huge grin plastered on his face. ' This ought to be good.'  
  
Goku looked around the table and grabbed an egg. He cracked it in a bowl and showed the yolk.  
  
" Let's say that the yellow part is a guy," Goku said using a fork to poke it. " This while stuff is a girl. You need a guy and a girl to make a baby."  
  
" Why," Gohan asked trying to be innocent.  
  
" Why," Goku repeated. " Why because.uh.well..a guy gives .ah.girl while doing..watch this."  
  
Goku pointed at the yolk.  
  
" See, if this is a guy," pointing at the yellow stuff. " And this is a girl," pointing at the white stuff. " When they mix," Goku began to mix and the egg was scrambled. " You get a baby. Get it?"  
  
--_--;  
  
" I guess that was too hard," Goku said rubbing the back of his head. " Ah.lets try something else here." Goku looked around the table and grabbed a hotdog and a bun.  
  
" What are they," Gohan asked holding in his laughter. THIS should be good!  
  
" This hotdog is a guy cause guys have..." Goku hesitated and looked at Gohan. His face turned red again. " The difference between guys and girls is that.. um..guys are like dogs and women are like...cats."  
  
" Meaning?"  
  
" Guys have hotdogs and girls have," Goku hesitated once more. He whispered quietly and cleared his throat. " Pussys."  
  
Goku was red and Gohan was red from hiding his laughter. This was getting good!  
  
" Let me try this," Goku said holding a hotdog in one hand and a bun in the other. " The hot dog, the guy, meets this bun, the girl, and they fall in love. When they want a baby they....get together and become one." Goku places the hot dog in the bun and holds it tight. " When they're together, they...............play a game."  
  
" What game," Gohan asked as a giggle escaped his throat. " Can I play?"  
  
" No," Goku quickly said. " Maybe when you're older, a lot older. They.ah.dance. Yeah a dancing game. Sometimes the male leads sometimes the female leads. When they are done dancing," Goku's voice began to hit a higher pitch. " They give each other something."  
  
Goku reached over and picked up the ketchup and mustard. Gohan covered his mouth before he could burst into laughter and wet his pants. This was getting better by the second.  
  
" The hotdog gives the bun mustard," Goku begins to pour the mustard in the bun. " And the buns gives the hotdog ketchup." Goku then adds on ketchup on the hotdog. " When they are done ' dancing,' they wait nine months and have a baby hotdog." Goku grabs a miniature hotdog and places it next to the other one. " That's how babies are made."  
  
Goku smiled at his work and looked over at Gohan. His hands were covering his mouth, his face was red, and slight laughs escaped his throat.  
  
" So.* giggles* what you are saying is..* hehehehe* that a hotdog and bun * heheha* give each other something? What do...males and females..give each other," Gohan said holding in his laughter the best way he could. Goku, on the other hand, flushed in red and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
Goku looked around the table some more and grabbed something that could hopefully answer all the questions.  
  
" Guys give girls salt and girls give guys mashed potatoes," Goku said.  
  
Gohan couldn't hold it in much longer. He fell on the floor laughing and holding his stomach tightly as tears fell on his cheeks. Goku couldn't understand this reaction and thought that Gohan was gravely ill.  
  
" I can't believe it," Gohan said laughing. " That's the best story I ever heard. BWHAHAHAHAHAHA! Vegeta * haha* explained it to me.hehehe.and told me everything, ahahahahahahaha! Ketchup and mustard, that's a good one! BWHAHAHA!"  
  
Goku realized that he had just been played and Gohan was just following. Red from embarrassment and the laughter from his son, Goku laughed too.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Gohan smiled. Yeah he couldn't eat hotdogs in the longest of time, sure salt and mashed potatoes almost made him starve, but his father did his best. Hotdogs and buns, what will he think of next?  
  
' Might as well,' Gohan thought picking acorns from the tree. ' It did make me feel a bit better telling him everything. Majin Buu maybe evil, so was Vegeta and look at him. Okay not the best example but still. If Dad saw through Vegeta then I know he'll see through Buu. Besides, Buu makes good cookies.'  
  
Gathering acorns in his hand, he took his aim at his target. Smiling, Gohan tossed an acorn at Goku's head. Direct hit. Goku being Goku, he looked around and not up. Throwing another one at him, Goku was still looking. Goku smiled.  
  
" Where are you Gohan," Goku said turning around. " Gotcha!"  
  
" Hissssssss!"  
  
" Snake," Goku shouted as he jumped up the tree. " Go away go away go away go away!"  
  
Goku grabbed acorns and starting throwing them at the snake. Once he ran out of acorns he panicked some more. The snake ran away and Goku sighed in relief.  
  
" I don't think sssssssssso Goku," said Gohan sticking out his tongue.  
  
" AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Goku lost his balance and fell off the tree screaming. With a loud THUD Gohan laughed. For once in a long time, Gohan laughed. Goku looked up at his hysterical son and realized what happened. He jumped up the tree, threw acorns, son played a trick, he fell down and went THUD.  
  
" He's laughing," Goku said. " H-he's really laughing! Smiling! Having fun! He-he-he. he threw acorns at me!"  
  
Gohan's one hand was on his stomach while the other one was drying the tears falling from his eyes. He slowed down a bit and looked up at Goku.  
  
" Are you okay," Gohan finally asked ending his laughter and a smile on his face. " I'm so sorry but you were wide open."  
  
Goku smirked back at Gohan and rubbed his back.  
  
" A pine cone broke my fall but I think I'm all right," Goku said standing up. " Are you okay?"  
  
" Not quite," Gohan said jumping down off the tree. His smile faded as he looked at his father. " Please don't kill Majin Buu."  
  
Goku smiled at his eldest son.  
  
" Would I ever hurt one of your friends," Goku said. " Like you said, Vegeta changed and so did Piccolo. Majin Buu can change too, just like them. Maybe that Videl girl too."  
  
" Who?"  
  
" Videl," Goku replied. " From your school. She has a real major problem and an attitude to go with it."  
  
" How do you know Videl," Gohan asked as if almost afraid.  
  
" I won't lie to you son," Goku said folding his arms. " I thought she was Frieza."  
  
" Dad come on," Gohan said letting out a laugh. " I can see why but still."  
  
Goku laughed a bit himself as he sat down on the ground. Gohan laid next to him and looked up at the sky.  
  
' You don't know it Gohan,' Goku thought looking at Gohan. ' But you can conquer the teasing in school and get more friends. You just have to relax and fight back at times. Just don't punch them in the nose and get suspended.'  
  
" So how do you know Videl," Gohan asked again.  
  
" She saw you fly off," Goku responded. " She freaked and yelled. Kami, she's just like your mother. You two would be perfect!"  
  
Goku grinned as Gohan blushed.  
  
" I don't like her," Gohan said shutting his eyes. " She's just a person I know-"  
  
" And like."  
  
" And like but-"  
  
Gohan took a quick glance at his father who had devil smile on his face. His face turned bright red and Gohan sat up.  
  
" Gohan and Videl, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I...um...K-i-s-s-i-i-i-..what comes after ' I' in kissing," Goku asked.  
  
* Gohan falls * " Okay I have a small crush," Gohan admitted. " But nothing more. She's still low in my book."  
  
" K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!"  
  
" DADDDDDD!"  
  
Goku laughed as Gohan blushed once more. Gohan smirked.  
  
" Hey Dad?"  
  
" Yeah Gohan?"  
  
" Where do babies comes from?"  
  
  
  
More humor in this chapter. It was kinda lame on my behalf but I wanted some funny stuff in here. Yes I am making Gohan heal from the wounds from school.  
  
Next chapter, maybe, Goku talks to Gohan more and then they find Majin Buu. Will Majin Buu change, or will Gohan have to suffer more? BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Only I know and you'll never figure it out!  
  
Buu: Buu know!  
  
Sweetlilgirl: Quiet Buu!  
  
Buu: Buu won't let friend Gohan suffer. Buu make more cookies for Gohan. Buu's friend Gohan will not suffer!  
  
Sweetlilgirl: No! This is a torture fic for Gohan. Gohan must be tortured!  
  
Buu: YOU MAKE BUU MAD! BUU WILL KILL YOU!  
  
Sweetlilgirl: * Cowers in corner* Me, kill Gohan? Hahahaha...um..Gohan will not suffer anymore...please don't kill me Buu!  
  
Buu: Buu!  
  
Hit review button and you get more chapters! 


	8. Changing of the Mind

After reading the reviews today, I've decided to keep this going. I was going to end it but I still had Gohan torture in me. This is a short chappie cause I'm in a bit of writer's block and I have homework to do. * shivers*  
  
Thank you for all the reviews!  
  
Remember:  
  
Reviews = Chapters  
  
Chapters = happiness for readers  
  
Happiness for readers = reviews  
  
See how it works?  
  
Disclaimer: I hate these. I don't own nothing expect the cookies in the cookie jar.  
  
  
  
---After hours of talking, yelling and no food, Gohan was resting besides a tree sleeping. Goku gather fired wood and noticed that his son was knocked out. He smiled as he shot a ki at the wood.  
  
' Can't blame him,' Goku thought sitting next to the fire. ' He has been through a lot these past months. At least I got him talking about his problem but I can't help but think he's not telling me something.'  
  
Goku looked at the fire and held his stomach.  
  
" Oh man I'm so hungry," Goku whined. " I haven't eaten all day and Gohan is napping. I haven't seen a lake anywhere or berries so I have no food. Why did Gohan have to pick a place without food?"  
  
Goku looked over to the tree Gohan was sleeping on and stood up.  
  
" Gohan?"  
  
Goku looked around the tree Gohan was near and looked up.  
  
" Gohan!"  
  
Goku looked left, right, up and down and didn't spot Gohan anywhere. He began to panic.  
  
" C'mon Gohan, no more hiding. Where are you?"  
  
****  
  
' I'm sorry Dad,' Gohan thought as he flew past the forest he was in. ' I told you a lot but I didn't tell you why. Maybe if I could stop Majin Buu then it would be one less thing for you to worry about.'  
  
Gohan made sure his father wasn't following him or else he would descend back to the ground. Majin Buu was his friend, and friends stick together through thick and thin. Though his father's friends were also his friends and his friends were fighting his friend so all of his friends were fighting and friends don't fight.  
  
" Why must my life be so complicated as it twists and turns in many directions and yet it never stops? Videl is right, I am a failure. Maybe I should just go home."  
  
That's where Gohan was headed too. The only place where he felt safe and where no one could bother him. Even though he told his father everything, well almost, he felt a bit better but then worse.  
  
What would his father think of him? Knowing that his son was strong enough to fight Cell but wasn't strong enough to fight his own battles. What does he think of him?  
  
' Probably the same thing Videl thinks of me,' Gohan thought shutting his eyes. ' Will I ever get over this? I know Dad told me that the hardest battle is with yourself but it's even harder when more than one person is there. Maybe I should..'  
  
Gohan stopped in mid flight. There was that one single word floating through his head again. The one which stayed in his head even after the Cell games. Suicide.  
  
Gohan floated there for a second thinking about do's and don'ts.  
  
Do: Gets rid of everybody that hates you. No longer have to suffer. Heck you only have one friend.  
  
Don'ts: Family.  
  
Balancing the two, Gohan was unaware of Goku's ki coming up close to him. He was too busy ending his own life to notice that Goku was right behind him.  
  
" There you are," Goku exclaimed. " I thought you were out like a rock. I didn't even know you left. " Goku saw the look on Gohan's face and cocked his head. " Gohan, is something the matter?"  
  
"..."  
  
Goku placed both of his hands on Gohan's shoulders. Gohan kept his head turned away from his father. Gohan was back with what he had before, a state that returned once more.  
  
" Not again Gohan," Goku said squeezing Gohan's shoulders. " You were fine a couple of hours ago! What happened?"  
  
"...."  
  
" Gohan look at me!"  
  
"..."  
  
Goku was getting a bit frustrated with Gohan. He couldn't pin point Gohan's main concern and was wondering what was going through his head.  
  
" How about we sit and talk for a bit," Goku said trying to calm down. " Even if it means going through the same thing again."  
  
Gohan still didn't turn to face his father. That's when Goku noticed it.  
  
" Gohan you're not going to."  
  
Goku couldn't even finish his sentence. He knew what Gohan was planning and he was there to stop him. Apparently, Gohan made up his mind. What was this life for anyway?  
  
  
  
Oh no! Gohan is back in his depressed stage again! Can Goku help his son before he makes the worst decision in his life? What about the Z-fighters? What about Majin Buu?  
  
Well, you'll have to wait for the next chapter in order to find out!  
  
* everyone falls off their chairs*  
  
  
  
The next chapter will be a song chappie and for all of you Creed fans, it's the song of the title. It ought to be posted soon so keep an eye out!  
  
  
  
Advertisement:  
  
The Library by lilsasami: Gohan and Videl are stuck in a library. They are trapped and don't know how to get out. There is a magician haunted the library and looking for Vegeta. What does Gohan and Videl have to do with it? Read, review and find out!  
  
Running Away by lilsasami: Chi-Chi is a little on the pissed side. She takes all her anger out on her son, Gohan. Since Goku died Chi-Chi hasn't been the same. Gohan can't take it anymore and runs away to his old friend, Piccolo. Will Piccolo be able to help this little demi-saiyan or will Chi- Chi do something about it. R&R!  
  
These are really good fics! Please read them, for Gohan's sake! 


	9. What's this life for

Disclaimer: Me no own DBZ! Do I have to do this all the time?  
  
Gohan: Do you want to get sued for all your worth?  
  
Sweetlilgirl: ........  
  
Gohan: Thought so.  
  
Sweetlilgirl: Anyway I do not own.  
  
  
  
---  
  
Hurray for a child  
  
That makes it through  
  
If there's anyway  
  
Because the answer lies in you  
  
" What's gotten into you Gohan," Goku asked. " You were fine a while ago, talking, laughing, screaming, crying..maybe not perfect but you were getting there."  
  
Gohan kept his head turned away. Goku was not getting through him this time and he may not be able to this time. He was getting a bit mad but had to push it aside for now.  
  
" You must fight through this Gohan," Goku said letting go of Gohan's shoulders. " I tried my best to get to you but your not responding. What you are thinking is wrong and you will cause more pain to everyone than you will to yourself. You die a hero, not as a failure."  
  
Gohan's eyes shot open. Apparently Goku got something through him, but was it the right choice of words for Gohan to see? If only Goku knew that one word would change Gohan he would have kept his mouth shut. But would it change him for the better, or for the worse?  
  
They're laid to rest  
  
Before they know just what to do  
  
Their souls are lost  
  
Because they could never find  
  
Gohan blinked a couple of times. Did Goku actually say that? Did his own father call him a failure? He was more lost in words than anything. That settled it!  
  
Goku saw Gohan fidget a bit before he spoke again. Seeing the anger, the sorrow, the pain well up inside Gohan, Goku knew that he was in trouble.  
  
" You really think that," Gohan spoke keeping his head turned away but his voice sounded stern. " You think that everything will come out perfect in the end. You think that one thing can all of a sudden stop and disappear. Nothing is perfect in the end and things just don't disappear."  
  
" I don't understand," Goku said being a bit scared from Gohan's reaction. " I just wanted to help-"  
  
" But you made matters worse," Gohan said getting into Goku's face. " Talking will not cure everything. A little rest doesn't mean everything's fine. If someone wants to end their life then let them. They have no meaning in life anyway cause they all know that they are failures."  
  
" You're not a failure Go-"  
  
" I'm not a hero Dad, I'm a failure. Like you said, you die a hero, but what I say, you die a failure. I am a failure, I am a no good third class Baka that can't even live up to the name Saiyan! If people end it they end it, and I want to end it."  
  
What's this life for  
  
What's this life for  
  
What's this life for  
  
" If you keep bringing yourself down then how are you going to pick yourself up? Sometimes talking won't help but people do. Gohan, your peers may not treat you with the respect you want. They may tease you, pull pranks on you, and even get you in trouble but you have to understand life is that way. Ended it would just make matters worse, not just for you.but for everyone else who cares for you."  
  
" Who cares for me," Gohan said with much attitude. " Yeah, that will be the day when Cell comes back along with Frieza and tries to destroy the planet once more. I told you before and I'll say it again, you will not understand!"  
  
" I may not understand but I still can help," Goku shouted. " I may not know your pain but do you see what pain you are dealing to others? Your mother is worried sick about you, along with Goten, and when people want to help you look the other way. I know what you are going through."  
  
" Liar."  
  
" No really," Goku said instantly. " You think I had a lot of friends when I was your age?"  
  
" Apparently yes," Gohan shouted folding his arms. " Ever look at Krillin, Tien, Yamcha? Do they ring a bell for you?"  
  
" I mean meeting new friends," Goku said as a vein appeared on his forehead. " That's what you are going through Gohan. You have friends now and they will be with you, to help you and be a friend. That's what friends are for Gohan. You may not be able to make new friend today or tomorrow but you'll still have friends to lean on."  
  
I see your soul, it's kinda grey  
  
You see my heart, you look away  
  
You see my wrist, I know your pain  
  
I know your purpose on your plane  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes. He only met everyone through his father. His father's friends were also his friends but he didn't make friends on his own way.  
  
" The battle with Buu is fierce," Gohan said looking towards his left. " Buu is winning."  
  
" I can sense it too," Goku said looking in the same direction as Gohan. " What are you going to do?"  
  
" I'm going home."  
  
" You're not going to fight," Goku pleaded. " We need you Gohan! Buu isn't the same anymore. He's not the chubby pink thing that makes cookies. He's now an evil Buu and only you can help him."  
  
" I'm only helping by staying out of the way." Gohan looked at the ground. ' At least that's what Videl always said.'  
  
Goku noticed that Gohan was suffering deeper than from before. All Gohan told him was what everybody did to him at school, and how Chi-Chi never knew about his detentions and suspensions. He rarely said who done it to him, and how he reacted afterwards. There was more to Gohan that Goku didn't know about. But the question still remained: What's more important, the planet or your son?  
  
Goku left the battlefield before and he felt many power levels decreasing. He had to help his friends, and this planet.  
  
" We will have to talk later," Goku said going super. " Everybody needs my help against Buu. Do you want to come and maybe bring back the old Buu you know?"  
  
" No," Gohan said still looking at the ground. " Just go, you don't need me." ' And I don't need me either.'  
  
" Promise that you won't kill yourself?"  
  
" No promises."  
  
" The promise me this," Goku said putting two of his fingers on his forehead. " You will be careful and you won't harm yourself till I get back. At least when I see you again I'll know that you're all right for the time."  
  
" I said no promises," Gohan said lifting up his head. " You just be careful and try not to kill Buu. There's something about him that's not all evil. If you need me, I'll be around."  
  
Gohan took off and never looked back. Goku closed his eyes and prayed to Dendae that Gohan wouldn't do anything stupid to himself, or anyone else for that matter.  
  
What's this life for  
  
What's this life for  
  
What's this life for  
  
What's this life for  
  
  
  
  
  
I know I didn't use the whole song, but the rest didn't make sense. I also know I skipped a part near the end cause I forgot to put it in. Sorry all you Creed fans but if you knew the rest of the lyrics then you know.  
  
Since some of you liked the hotdog and bun story, lilsasami gave me the idea! I posted up some of her stories in the last chappie, I think, and she has a new one posted up too.  
  
Next Chapter: I dunno, I'm in the middle of doing it right now. Gohan has to be cured soon, or kill himself (which I can't do), so I hope to put in more chapters.  
  
If I get over 100 reviews, and I'm so close, then the next chapter will be SUPER long! I mean it might take days to read it, or hours, but it will be long.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Bye Bye Buu

YEA!!!!!!! Over 100 reviews! I'm so happy! I can't believe I got so many reviews. I'm speechless.  
  
Keep on reviewing and thank you so much!!!!!!  
  
Liked I promised, a long chappie for all you long chappie huggers!  
  
--_--;  
  
Heh heh heh..heh.....okay that may have not made sense but this chapter I promise will definitely be good. This is one of my best chapters and it's going to keep you begging for more. You'll see when you get to the end.  
  
Not as long as I wanted it to be but trust me, you will like it.  
  
READ!  
  
  
  
---It was late. Gohan finally made it to his house and noticed that there were no lights on. That either meant his mother was asleep or no one was home. Opening the door, Gohan walked in the house. He could sense the battle and was confused when he felt Trunks and Goten's ki together as one. Vegeta and his father felt the same way and didn't understand why.  
  
" Probably the fusion thing Dad mentioned to me before," Gohan said to himself.  
  
Looking around the house, Gohan couldn't sense his mother's ki. He figured that she was probably at Bulma's spending the night while everyone was fighting.  
  
Gohan plopped down on the couch. He didn't feel hungry and wasn't tired at all. That's how it was most of his days; no eating and sleeping wasn't very good either. The most sleep he probably had was from last night and the most he ate was probably that cookie Majin Buu gave him.  
  
Majin Buu.  
  
His ki was decreasing; Majin Buu was losing the battle. Gohan shut his eyes for a second as he felt his friend's decreasing ki go by. His fathers and Vegeta's mixed ki seemed to be beating the life of his friend. There was nothing that he could do.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
" You're not going to fight," Goku pleaded. " We need you Gohan! Buu isn't the same anymore. He's not the chubby pink thing that makes cookies. He's now an evil Buu and only you can help him."  
  
" I'm only helping by staying out of the way."  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Even though Gohan hasn't sensed ki in a long time, he could feel the evil within Buu. Buu was evil now, how could Gohan get through to him? Usually if a person was evil and was out to kill your friends, didn't that mean something? He knew what it meant. It meant that someone was going to die; it meant that Majin Buu was going to be killed. His only friend, kill by the people who he also cared for.  
  
Gohan opened his eyes as he heard the telephone ring. Who would be calling this late at night or was it early in the morning? Nah, who cared anyway.  
  
' Might as well answer the damn thing,' Gohan thought getting up from the couch. ' It could be mom calling to see if I was home or not.'  
  
Gohan went in the hall and picked up the phone.  
  
" Hello," he said in a low voice.  
  
No answer.  
  
" Is anyone there?"  
  
Still silence.  
  
Gohan hung up the phone. Just a stupid sales person. The phone rang again. Wanting to ignore it, Gohan walked away. The phone kept on ringing.  
  
" Hello," Gohan answered once more.  
  
More silence on the other line. This time Gohan waited.  
  
" Gohan?"  
  
Gohan didn't recognize the voice. He never heard it before in his life.  
  
" This is he," Gohan answered. " May I ask who's calling?"  
  
" Wouldn't you want to know," the voice said on the other line. " Meet me at Satan Park in ten minutes."  
  
" I'm not falling for that one again," Gohan said. " I'm not going anywhere and why are you calling around three in the morning?"  
  
" Cause you weren't her three in the afternoon nerd," the speaker said. " Just meet me in Satan Park before I come over your house!"  
  
" And if I'm not home?"  
  
" Then I'll hunt you down with my jet copper! I want to know how you can fly and why I can't!"  
  
Gohan sighed. Videl.  
  
He hung up the phone before Videl could speak again. He wasn't falling for anymore tricks this time. The phone rang again and Gohan pulled the phone cord out. Frustrated, Gohan went into his room and pulled out his jacket from his closet. He was about to open the door when a sudden jolt hit his body.  
  
A ki vanished from this planet.  
  
Gohan concentrated on the world around him focusing on the ki that just disappeared. He shut his eyes to get a better reading and opened them when he found out who's it was.  
  
Majin Buu.  
  
Gohan shut his eyes again. His friend, killed by the line of action. He could have been there to help him, he could have stopped the fight, he could have saved his friend's life. But instead he went flying home running away from life itself. His eyes began to tear.  
  
' Buu, I'm so sorry. I didn't.I should of..I could.you wouldn't be..I...'  
  
Gohan ran out of the house.  
  
" You're just a failure! You're just a failure! You're just a failure! You're just a failure! You're just a failure! You're just a failure! You're just a failure!"  
  
" I'm not a failure," Gohan shouted running through the woods. " I'm not!"  
  
" Buu made a friend! This Gohan is Buu's friend! Buu will not kill friend!"  
  
Gohan shut his eyes as tears rapidly fell down his cheeks. All he could do is run away.  
  
" Will I ever hurt one of your friends?"  
  
His father did hurt his friend. No not hurt, he killed his friend. Goku killed his friend. He lied. He lied! His own father lied to him! He said he wouldn't hurt Majin Buu, no, he said he wouldn't kill Majin Buu. He lied! He lied! He lied! He lied!  
  
" He's now an evil Buu and only you can help him."  
  
How could he help him if he was dead? Gohan tripped on a tree root and fell on the ground. He lied there for a bit as he let his tears run freely. He moved his arms and crossed them on the ground. He laid his head on is arms and cried. For the only person who wanted to be his friend, no, the person who was his friend. His best friend.  
  
****  
  
Goku plopped down on the ground along with Vegeta, Trunks and Goten. Buu was finally destroyed, so why wasn't he happy? Maybe because it was late and he was tired to the bone.  
  
" Well..he's finally..destroyed," Goku breathed out.  
  
" About time," Vegeta said. " If I had to fuse with you one more time then I'll have to kill you!"  
  
" I like fusion," Goten said lying down on the ground. " I want to fight Buu again!"  
  
" No," everyone cried. Goten pouted.  
  
" It would have been more fun if Gohan played with us," Goten said. " He missed a really good battle."  
  
That's when it hit Goku. He was too concerned to get rid of Buu that he forgot that Buu was Gohan's friend. He wanted Buu destroyed, maybe because he was fused with Vegeta. A fusion was two people sharing one mind and it seemed that Vegeta controlled it more than Goku did.  
  
" That brat was in the doldrums," Vegeta said. " He would have been knocked out in two seconds flat. Where is he anyway Kakkorot?"  
  
" Huh," Goku said.  
  
" Your oldest brat Kakkorot! Where the hell is he?"  
  
" I think he said that he went home," Goku replied. " But I can't sense his ki there. Maybe he knows about Buu. He probably hates me now."  
  
" Why would Gohan hate you," Goten asked leaning back up. " He always talked about you a lot, well he used to, but he always said that you were a hard person to hate."  
  
Goku smiled at Goten.  
  
" Enough with the chit chat I'm hungry," Vegeta said. " Your mate is probably with my mate at Capsule Corps. Maybe we'll find your brat there."  
  
" Food," Trunks and Goten cried.  
  
" Good idea," Goku said getting up and wincing. " First we should go to the Lookout and get Dendae to heal us. We should tell the others about Majin Buu and meet up at Capsule Corps."  
  
" I don't need a damn Namck to heal me," Vegeta said also wincing. " All I need is a little time in the gravity room and I'll be fine."  
  
" I'm coming with you Goten's dad," Trunks said running up to Goku.  
  
" Okay okay," Goku said as he laughed. " You can come. You just have to asked your dad first."  
  
Vegeta cracked his knuckles and smirked.  
  
" Do I have to," Trunks said with pleading eyes. " Can't you just use that Instant Transmission thingie and then take me home, please?"  
  
" Ask Vegeta, he's right there."  
  
Trunks looked over at his father. He cleared his throat.  
  
" Dad, can I go with-"  
  
" A true saiyan doesn't need anybody to help them," Vegeta said grabbing Trunks by his collar. " Besides, I'm not going to be the only one who will suffer from your mothers care."  
  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Trunks cried as Vegeta flew both of them home.  
  
" I'll see you later Trunks," Goten cried waving goodbye.  
  
" Good luck," Goku said waving goodbye also. " Ready to go kiddo?"  
  
" Yeah!"  
  
Goku put two fingers on his forehead and disappeared. It didn't take long to get to the lookout. Piccolo and Krillin were already there. Dendae saw the injured saiyans and quickly ran to their side.  
  
" So Majin Buu is finally destroyed," Dendae said placing a hand on the two.  
  
" For good hopefully," Goku said as he felt Dendae's power. " Maybe for us though."  
  
" What do you mean," Mr. Popo asked.  
  
Goku waited until both him and Goten were healed. Goten jumped up and down a couple of times and laughed.  
  
" It's Gohan isn't it," Piccolo said. Goten stopped jumping up and down from the sound of his brother's name. Goku nodded.  
  
" I don't know how Gohan will handle it. He has been through a lot, at least from what he told me, and we punch me in the nose when I thought he was joking about Majin Buu really being his friend."  
  
" Is Gohan getting better," Goten asked looking up at Goku. " Is he going to be happy again and play with me?"  
  
Goku didn't respond, nor did Piccolo and Krillin. Mr. Popo and Dendae kept their mouths shut also. Goten looked down at the ground and sniffled.  
  
" Aw Goten," Goku said bending down to his level. " Gohan just has some issues to get rid of. He'll be fine okay? Daddy and Piccolo are going to talk to him and make him feel better."  
  
" Promise," Goten asked with those said puppy dog eyes. " Will he really get better even though Majin Buu was his friend and he's dead?"  
  
Goku couldn't promise.  
  
" We'll see what happens," Krillin said covering up for Goku. " You're brother is pretty strong and all he has to do is fight. It's his battle and he needs to win in order to gain control of himself."  
  
" What happens if Gohan loses control," Goten asked.  
  
" We'll worry about it later," Goku said ruffling up Goten's hair. " Everybody grab on. We're heading to Capsule Corps. Would everybody please hang on tight and keep your hands and feet in at all times. Thank you for choosing Goku's Instant Transmission and have a good day!"  
  
Dendae and Mr. Popo stayed behind and watched as Goku, Goten, Krillin and Piccolo disappear. Dendae sighed and looked over the edge of the lookout.  
  
" What is the matter Dendae," Mr. Popo asked. " Did you want to follow Goku?"  
  
" It's Gohan," Dendae replied. " He's hiding his ki very well. I think he knows what happened today, with Buu. I'm afraid Mr. Popo."  
  
" Why Dendae?"  
  
" Gohan is a saiyan. Their motto is to kill, destroy, and become powerful than anybody else in the universe. They are also known for their short tempers and their emotions are rarely seen. Losing somebody in a saiyan world is like losing a person close to you."  
  
" What are you trying to say Dendae?"  
  
Dendae took a deep breath and spoke.  
  
" Gohan wasn't the same before Buu came and as from what I heard from Goku, Gohan spoke out because of Buu. Gohan is now closed up, locking in more than he should and you know what happens when you stuff too much in a box."  
  
" It explodes," Mr. Popo answered.  
  
" Into a range of anger," Dendae said. " I didn't want to worry Goku because I'm hoping that Gohan can pull through. I can't sense his ki now but I did before. It wasn't good Mr. Popo."  
  
****  
  
" Man I'm bushed," Goku said plopping down on the couch next to Chi-Chi. " I'm ready for bed."  
  
" You don't have to tell them twice," Krillin said pointing to Goten and Trunks. Both were back to back on the living room floor. " They have a good idea."  
  
" Even Vegeta is knocked out," Bulma pointed out. " If you listen quickly, you can hear him snore."  
  
" I think you mean Goku over here," Chi-Chi said as she looked over at Goku drooling from the corner of his mouth and snoring. " When he's out he's out."  
  
" Unless you mention f-o-o-d," Bulma said sitting on a chair. " I'm tired. Goodnight Chi."  
  
" Night Bulma."  
  
Piccolo watched as everyone fell asleep but he knew better. Namcks don't usually sleep. Piccolo made his way quickly out the door and on a search. Since the rest of the gang was out like no tomorrow, Piccolo flew off to find the troubled demi-saiyan. Gohan.  
  
Flying around and concentrating on one thing, Piccolo was determined to help his ex-student one more time. Gohan was more or less hiding his ki from everyone and didn't want to be spotted.  
  
Tapping into his powers, Piccolo managed to feel a small ki by Goku's house. Realizing that the ki belonged to Gohan, Piccolo flew to the ground. He was close but he had to also hide his ki so Gohan couldn't run, or catch him off guard with a surprise attack.  
  
Plop.  
  
Piccolo stopped walking.  
  
Plop.  
  
He looked around and realized the sound he was hearing was from a river near by. He then felt Gohan's ki near the river and walked in his direction. Something about Gohan's ki seemed off, like he was missing a part of him. Was it...was it because of Buu?  
  
Plop.  
  
That's when Piccolo spotted him. Sitting on a rock just inches from the river throwing stones was none other than Gohan himself. Piccolo felt pity for his ex-student and walked up to him. He stood a couple of feet away from him and stood there while Gohan nonchalantly threw stones in the river.  
  
" Hey kid," Piccolo said. Gohan didn't respond. " I'm sorry about what happened to Buu today but it was for the better. He somehow fused with an evil Buu and became the enemy. We couldn't change him back so we had to destroy him. There was nothing that we could do."  
  
Plop.  
  
Apparently, what Piccolo said was going through one ear and out the other. Gohan kept on throwing stones in the river, like he did it everyday of his life. Piccolo walked closer to Gohan but only to be pushed back into a tree.  
  
Somehow Gohan managed to put a barrier around him to keep everything away from him. It worked that's for sure.  
  
Piccolo got up and rubbed the back of his head. That barrier did prove worthy for keeping things out. Instead of Gohan getting better he was getting worse, much worse! That's when Piccolo saw it.  
  
Plop.  
  
Gohan's eyes were cloudy and looked as if they were made of glass. His face was in a mask of dried tears and some unshed tears lingering in the corner of his eyes. He was like a dunking bird but instead of bobbing his head, he was throwing stones in the river.  
  
Plop. Plop. Plop. Plop. Plop. Plop. Twhack!  
  
Gohan threw the rest of the stones in the river and one hit a rock instead. Knowing that the barrier was still up, piccolo walked up carefully and sat a couple of feet next to Gohan. Little did he know that he was mere inches away from the barrier that Gohan was secured in.  
  
" I'm not one to show off my emotions," Piccolo said. " But I'm worried about you kid. I know what it feels like losing someone close. It may not be the same experience that you are going through, but it's pretty damn close."  
  
Gohan stared at his reflection in the river.  
  
" Even though we used the Dragonballs already to wish Goku back to life and the people that Majin Buu killed, we can always wish Majin Buu back the way you always known him. If we must, we can go to Namck and use their Dragonballs."  
  
A tear escaped from Gohan's eye and landed in the river. Tiny ripples were the only movement that was shown between the two. Piccolo crossed his legs and hovered in the air. Might as well meditate to get your mind fixed up for a time.  
  
Gohan knew that Piccolo was meditating next to him but didn't bother to glance over. He was too lost in thought, no he wasn't lost, he was just never found in the first place. He had a heavy burden over his shoulders that he couldn't haul off. On the one shoulder was the pain and agony he suffered in school. On the other, was the thought of not saving his friend, Buu, from trouble.  
  
Or was he thinking at all? He would never open up again that's for sure. It was better to keep things locked up so then you know that no one could open it. If he just helped Buu then maybe he wouldn't be sitting around grieving like a little girl!  
  
More tears fell down his cheeks and made ripples in the water. It hurt, it hurt very badly. Know one knew what pain he was going through! No one experienced the hard times in school that he suffered everyday! Things are not going to be okay; things will not get better! Things will never get over it! THINGS WILL NEVER BRING BACK LIFE!!!  
  
Plop. Plop. Plop. Plop.  
  
Piccolo opened an eye and noticed Gohan crying out his feelings. He tried to get closer to him but only got shot away by the barrier, hitting another tree. Trying to get up seemed pointless. Gohan's barrier kept on expanding and pushing Piccolo farther and farther away from him. Till finally, the barrier broke from too much power and a scream echoed through the forest.  
  
Gohan's power level faded.  
  
Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnn!  
  
A cliffly! Okay, I'm in a writers block at this point cause I don't know what I'll do with Gohan. I have an idea and then I have another. Wait and see.  
  
Is Gohan really dead? Do fan fic writers lie? Only I know.  
  
Since Majin Buu is dead, I don't have a cookie maker anymore. So I have something better!  
  
Captain Ginyu: I will do the review dance! * Starts dancing around, does the electric slide, then the macerena, ends it with him shaking his hips.* Thank you thank you very much.  
  
Sweetlilgirl: ¤.¤  
  
Captain Ginyu: Fine. Anyone who reviews this story gets a candy. And remember, style!  
  
* Ginyu force comes in and does their poses.*  
  
Um........I think I'll stick with the dancing popcorn and sodas.  
  
REVIEW TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT TO GOHAN!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Gohan is dead?

New chappie fresh out of the computer! Did you like the last chapter? Did you like the cliffy? Do you know what happened to Gohan? Is he dead? Did Shin and Kabito take him to the planet of the Kai's?  
  
I guess you'll have to read and find out!  
  
Don't forget to review and I'm so happy for everyone who reviewed, I'm going to have a special chapter for all my reviewers, as soon as I get all the names down.  
  
So read and review!!!!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own this blah blah blah blah Gohan's cute blah blah blah  
  
  
  
---Goku's eyes snapped open. He looked over at the clock next to him and shut his eyes. That didn't last long though, he was no longer tired. It was only seven in the morning and he was wide awake. What woke him up anyway?  
  
Goku got up to only realize that Chi-Chi was sleeping on him. Pushing Chi- Chi away and resting her on a pillow, Goku got up. Everyone was totally out. He could try to wake up someone but then they would only be cranky. The last thing he would want is a cranky Vegeta, or worse, a cranky Chi- Chi.  
  
Shivering at the thought, Goku decided to walk outside for some fresh air. The battle was long and hard but it wasn't over yet. There was still one more battle to be fought and it was much stronger than Majin Buu. It was being a parent, the toughest battle in life.  
  
Opening the door carefully, Goku stepped outside and inhaled the fresh air. The world was in peace once again from the hideous Majin Buu and Babidi. No more monsters, at least that's what Goku hoped for.  
  
Goku looked up at the sky and frowned. Even though he was in a good mood, the weather sure wasn't. It was cloudy and the sun was not in sight. Dark clouds filled the sky overlapping each other and becoming dangerous. It looked like it was going to storm any minute now but Goku didn't move. It might seem like a bad day, but that wasn't going to ruin Goku's day.  
  
Goku shut his eyes and tried to remember the dream he had before he had awoken. It was strange but it seemed so real.  
  
***Dream***  
  
He was just standing there waiting for the enemy to attack. Rain poured from ever angle hitting both Goku and the enemy at hand. Goku was badly beaten and all of his friends were knocked out. Even Vegeta the arrogant prince was knocked into a deep slumber. It was only Goku and the enemy.  
  
Nothing much was said between the two warriors. Just the sound of silence and the presence of evil. Apparently the enemy was fairly strong since Goku realized that he was super level three. Well, whoever it was seemed familiar. He just couldn't pinpoint the ki for whom it belonged to. And for one reason or another, he was scared.  
  
He didn't want to hurt him. Goku wanted to know why he didn't move when the enemy's back was turned. What was he looking at? What could possibly be distracting the person that Goku was battling, if he was battling? A body, but whose? He could feel a weak life force from that body and that person was still alive. Alive and well.  
  
" You're just a failure!"  
  
***End dream***  
  
That voice seemed very familiar but yet so distant at the same time. Goku opened his eyes and saw the clouds getting darker. Getting up and heading back inside, Goku felt a ki spark up. Instantly realizing who's ki it was Goku put two fingers on his forehead and shut his eyes.  
  
****  
  
" Piccolo?"  
  
" Ugggggg..."  
  
" What happened?"  
  
" Hunnnnhhhhhhhh?"  
  
" You got knocked pretty good."  
  
" Shut up Goku."  
  
Piccolo slowly got up with the help of Goku. Grunting, Piccolo managed to heal himself within the minutes that passed. Still in a bit of pain, Piccolo managed to stand up.  
  
" Do you want to hear the good news or that bad," Piccolo said making sure his muscles still worked.  
  
" Which one is better," Goku asked. " Sometimes the bad news is better than the good."  
  
Piccolo smiled a bit but then became serious.  
  
" I found Gohan," Piccolo said looking behind him.  
  
" Great! Where is he?"  
  
Goku looked where Piccolo was looking and gasped.  
  
A crater big and deep enough to fill a city with millions of people. Part of a forest was collapsing inside it and water dripped into the center of the hole.  
  
" Piccolo.did Gohan.."  
  
" I'm afraid so Goku," Piccolo said shutting his eyes. " I found him but he had a barrier protecting him. Every time I tried to get close to him I would just repel back into a tree. He didn't look well in the first place and apparently he didn't take the death of Buu easily. His eyes were as cold as the night and foggy like the morning air. He began to power up and his barrier extended to its maximum but then exploded. The explosion was too powerful for Gohan to handle. It took away Gohan's life."  
  
Piccolo opened his eyes and looked over at Goku. Piccolo hid away his tears for the death of his friend but Goku was shaking his head.  
  
" He can't be," Goku said as he clenched his hands into fists. " No! You're lying Piccolo, you have to be! Gohan would never do something stupid like that! He wouldn't...it's not like him."  
  
Piccolo shut his eyes and sighed quietly.  
  
" I couldn't help him," he said looking up at the sky. " Ugh, maybe if I talked to him before hand then maybe I could have stopped him from doing this!"  
  
" Don't blame yourself Piccolo," Goku said placing his hand on Piccolo's shoulder. " It's not your fault, it's mine."  
  
" And you're telling me not to blame myself?"  
  
" When I talked to Gohan I always felt that he wasn't telling me something. I was hoping that he would mention it or something but he never did. I didn't ask him until it was too late. I should have stayed with him."  
  
There was a silence between the two for a long time. None of them spoke for a bit till Goku let out a sigh.  
  
" We could always wish him back with the Namck Dragonballs," Goku said.  
  
" That's impossible," Piccolo said turning his back from Goku. " You can't wish back people who killed themselves unless they wanted to be wished back. Knowing Gohan, he would probably want to stay dead. I haven't seen his smile since he told me he was going to high school. He was so happy he gave me a hug."  
  
Goku let out a small laugh.  
  
" Gee, from what he told me he hated it since day one. Did you know that he got suspended and Chi-Chi never knew? He made Goten answer the phone and gave him candy as an award."  
  
" He always knew how to use his brain," Piccolo said with his back still turned. " I better tell Dendae about Gohan. You should tell Chi-Chi and the others also."  
  
" Why do you always give me the hard jobs," Goku complained. Piccolo gave Goku one of those it's-not-my-family looks and took off in the air. ' Chi- Chi is not going to handle it well. Better get a good start from her frying pan. Gohan, why? I asked you not to kill yourself while I was gone. I should have made you promise, I should have stayed with you. I'm sorry...son.'  
  
Goku put two fingers on his forehead again and shut his eyes. Another battle was approaching, and Goku knew that this battle he already lost. Goku concentrated on Chi-Chi's ki but a sudden force made him snap open his eyes.  
  
A power level which was much higher than Buu's but lower than Goku's.  
  
" Oh no," Goku said out loud. " Majin Buu, it can't be? We killed him.he's dead! Majin Buu came back!"  
  
  
  
OH NO ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry, but I had to do another cliffy. I hate cliffhangers myself but then I learned that it keeps readers wanting more. Chapters are a little bit smaller only because of the dreaded thing called school. I'm trying to put out as many chapters as I can and trying to make them long.  
  
I love reviews, you love candy. Here's Captain Ginyu!  
  
Captain Ginyu: All you fellow reviewers and Ginyu members, we are here today to work on our introduction and give out candy.  
  
( Reviewers cheer and Ginyu members pose.)  
  
Captain Ginyu: I will first give out the candy. ( Looks through a bag and mouth opens.) Oh No! The candy, it's gone!?!?!?! WHO ATE THE CANDY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Buu: This candy good. Me want more.  
  
( Reviewers mad, so is the Ginyu members)  
  
Buu: Buu still hungry. Me eat donut on my head.  
  
Reviewers: WE WANT OUR CANDY!!!!!  
  
To be continued.. 


	12. Voices

Disclaimer: NO OWN! NO OWN!  
  
  
  
--- " This just in! It seems that the monster Majin Buu is back! Another city has been destroyed only a mere hour ago and it seems the monster Buu has escaped once again. Suspects say that blasts just came out of nowhere and destroyed the city to a mere pile of ashes."  
  
" My family is dead! I left my wife and kids at home while I was out of town. Now I come home and find my home destroyed and the skeletons of my family. Even my dog was burned to a crisp!"  
  
" There you have it folks. We will fill you in later and be careful. In the weather, the skies will be click!"  
  
" I can't believe that monster is back," Goten said turning off the TV. " And where's Gohan? Wasn't he supposed to be home already?"  
  
Goku remained silent. He hasn't told anybody about Gohan's death yet. Everyone was starring at the TV and Goku could only look at the ground.  
  
" That brat is probably in a corner of a cave weeping like a girl," Vegeta said huffing. " I haven't seen him all day yesterday. Where is he Kakkorot? Weren't you the one who saw him last?"  
  
" You said you talked to him," Chi-Chi said. " Is he better now? Is he home?"  
  
Goku was still looking at the ground.  
  
" You see, Gohan is.." Goku began to say but hesitated. " Gohan didn't take the news of Buu very well and....he tried to...Gohan is de-" Goku choked on his words. He couldn't say it. ' Dead.'  
  
" Where's Gohan Goku," Chi-Chi asked putting her hands on her hips. " Where's our son?"  
  
" It's too difficult to say," Goku said clenching his hands into fists. " I'm sorry, I need some fresh air."  
  
Goku walked out of the room leaving everyone speechless and shocked. Chi- Chi tried to follow him but Bulma stopped her.  
  
" Maybe Gohan's not normal yet," she said putting her hand on her best friend's shoulder. " Give them time. I'm sure Gohan is trying to figure out what to do and Goku might have a hard time helping him."  
  
" I hope you're right," Chi-Chi said. " I could have sworn that Goku was about to say that Gohan was dead."  
  
" He is," Vegeta said leaning on the wall. " I can't feel his life force anymore. He killed himself last night by exploding his whole body into mere dust. I felt it last night. I give you my sorrow."  
  
Chi-Chi starred at Vegeta in shock and passed out.  
  
****  
  
Goku flew around Satan City. He couldn't say it, he couldn't say that Gohan was dead and it was his fault. He killed his son.  
  
" I'm so sorry Gohan," Goku said shutting his eyes. " I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
' You didn't.'  
  
Goku stopped in mid flight.  
  
" Gohan?!"  
  
' Kinda.'  
  
" Are you dead," Goku asked even though he already knew the answer. " Where are you?"  
  
' For one, I'm not dead.'  
  
" Then you're alive," Goku was more than shocked.  
  
' Two, I'm not alive either.'  
  
" Huh, but your power level?"  
  
' You have to help me Dad.'  
  
" What's wrong Gohan," Goku said feeling the strange ki from before. " Is Majin Buu back? I feel another power level but I can't figure out who. It's familiar some how and I think it's Buu."  
  
' It's not Buu.'  
  
" Then who?"  
  
' Please help me. I'm trapped and I need you to set me free.'  
  
" Where are you," Goku asked again. " Tell me what you are around!"  
  
' Help me.'  
  
" Gohan!"  
  
' Please help me Dad. I'm not me.'  
  
" Your not you?"  
  
' Help.'  
  
" Gohan, how am I supposed to help you if I don't know where you are?"  
  
' Help.'  
  
" Gohan."  
  
' Please save me.'  
  
Gohan's voice faded.  
  
" So he's alive," Goku said out loud. " But then he's dead. What did he mean he was trapped and needed to be set free? I dunno, but that power level I felt before is very close. I think I'll check it out. If it's not Buu then who?"  
  
Goku took no more time and headed towards the new, familiar, power level. Gohan was alive, sorta, and he needed help. Maybe this new threat has his son hostage and trapped him in a jail of some sort. His son needed help, and he wasn't going to let him down again.  
  
Flying to the power level Goku looked down at the ground. He gasped.  
  
A city was destroyed into ruins and dust. The monster that the TV was talking about struck again and it looked very recent. Seeing people still alive, or maybe just dead bodies, Goku flew down to check the wreckage.  
  
To his surprise, the bodies were only skeletons with shreds of clothing covering their body. Whoever done this sure didn't show any mercy.  
  
" What monster would to this," Goku said to himself. " This is definitely not Majin Buu's work that's for sure. This is awful."  
  
Goku walked around a bit more. The person was close, too close. Goku could almost feel it as if it was right behind him.  
  
He turned around and was face to face with the murder. Goku stood in fear as a palm was only mere inches from his with a ki formed in it. The person had short, blonde hair and his eyes were turquoise. He had on a black leather coat, white shirt, black pants and black shoes to match.  
  
Goku stood terrified as only one word escaped his lips.  
  
" Gohan."  
  
Gohan is not dead! Don't forget to review. 


	13. When a Saiyan loses it all

Sorry that the last chapter was short, I just wanted to get one out fast. Here's a new chappie!  
  
READ!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: the only thing I own is the clothes I'm wearing.  
  
  
  
--- Not really Gohan, but was Gohan, but not acting like Gohan, but his ki wasn't Gohan, but then it was Gohan. Goku only stood mortified as the ki increased in size. To scared to move, Goku only stood there trembling.  
  
" G-Gohan," Goku said with his voice trembling. " It's me, you D-Dad. Y-Y- You needed to be free or something." The ki increased. " You wouldn't kill your own dad, would ya?"  
  
Gohan fired the ki.  
  
Goku quickly put his arms up in defense. The blast sent him flying across the deserted city and crashed into a standing tower. Gohan began to shoot multiple ki's where Goku landed. Stopping, Gohan turned around and had his palm upward once again, facing Goku.  
  
Goku once again stood there and looked at his son. What has he become? For a mere second, Goku saw it.  
  
His eyes were cloudy and looked as if made of glass. His hair was spikier than usual in super saiyan 2. He looked lost, in pain, angry, lonely, and pleading at the same time. Goku couldn't read him. Was it really Gohan?  
  
" Let's settle this calmly," Goku said backing away from another ki forming in Gohan's hand. Every time Goku stepped back, Gohan stepped forward. " Put away the ki blast and we'll talk." Gohan wasn't paying any attention to Goku's words. " Fine then, I'll just take matters into my own hands."  
  
Goku disappeared and reappeared behind Gohan. Apparently Gohan saw it coming. As Goku appeared behind, Gohan shot the ki at him. Goku blocked it and Gohan started to punch him.  
  
Goku blocked every punch but not with ease. Taking a turn, Goku went super hoping for the best.  
  
The best he got was a scratch on the cheek.  
  
Knowing that there was no way to beat his son, Goku tried talking again.  
  
" I know (woah) you have been troubled (yeow) and I guess (ahhhh) you're letting off steam (eek)," Goku said trying to dodge punches. " Can't we just (watch where you're hitting) sit down and talk (I need that Gohan.)"  
  
Gohan still wasn't paying any attention to Goku. He began kicking Goku in places where Goku did not want to be kicked. Desperately trying to communicate to his son, and save his pride at the same time, Goku went level two.  
  
" All right then," Goku said powering up. " I guess I'll have to play your way."  
  
****  
  
Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten all flew to Goku's ki. Whoever he was battling was strong, almost as strong as Goku. It wasn't Buu but it did have some sort of ki relation. Maybe Buu had a brother, at least that's what Goten stated. The ki was familiar and was getting powerful by the second.  
  
' Piccolo!'  
  
Piccolo stopped dead in his tracks so did everyone else.  
  
" Why did you stop Namck," Vegeta spat. " Did you get a bug stuck in your teeth?"  
  
" I thought I heard Gohan," Piccolo said.  
  
' You did.'  
  
" Kid, is that you?"  
  
" Great now the Namck has problems," Vegeta said folding his arms.  
  
" Quiet Vegeta," Piccolo snapped. " Where are you kid?"  
  
' Not here, not anywhere actually.'  
  
" Are you dead?"  
  
' No, not really. Just help me.'  
  
" That's what I'm here for. Are you going to talk?"  
  
' Just help.'  
  
" Help with what?"  
  
' I can't control.'  
  
" Can't control what kid? You're not making any sense?"  
  
' Help me!'  
  
" What do you need help with," Piccolo shouted. Gohan's voice was fading but it was more in a panic. " Kid I'm loosing you!"  
  
' I-I-I can't control! Please help me,' Gohan's voice pleaded. ' Help me! Please help me! I don't want to hurt you!'  
  
Gohan's link ended.  
  
Piccolo stood there in shock. What couldn't he control and why did he need help?  
  
" What the hell is wrong with you Namck," Vegeta yelled.  
  
" Let's just go to that power level," Piccolo said. " I just might know who it is. C'mon!"  
  
Everyone quickly followed as Piccolo flew away.  
  
" Well who is it Namck," Vegeta said flying next to Piccolo. " I don't have all day."  
  
" Is it Gohan," Goten asked flying next to Piccolo on the other side with Trunks next to him. " I can feel something wrong with Gohan and it's worse than before."  
  
" Gohan is dead Goten," Trunks said. " He killed himself, remember?"  
  
" He's not dead," Goten cried.  
  
" Is too."  
  
" Is not."  
  
" Is too."  
  
" Is not! Is not! Is not! Is not! Is not!"  
  
" Is too! Is too! Is too! Is too! Is too!"  
  
" Not!"  
  
" Too!"  
  
" Not!"  
  
" Too!"  
  
" NOT!"  
  
"TWO!"  
  
" Not not not no-"  
  
" Will you brats shut up," Vegeta yelled turning super saiyan in front of them. " We don't know if he's dead or alive, happy? Now will both of you keep your mouths shut or do I have to blast them off your face!?"  
  
Goten and Trunks remained quiet and shut their mouths.  
  
" Sorry Dad."  
  
" Sorry Trunks's dad." Vegeta grunted and flew ahead of the two demi- saiyans. " Is not."  
  
****  
  
Okay, the punches he could handle and the kicks weren't that bad, but the ki blasts were killing him! Goku tried to keep up with Gohan and pull him away from towns and cities but apparently none of that worked. It was causing more destruction than anything else. Even in level three, Goku had problems controlling his son.  
  
' I guess I haven't adjusted to the new level just yet,' Goku thought stopping every punch Gohan was laying on him. ' How am I supposed to stop him if I can't even get a hit on him? I have to distract him somehow.'  
  
" You're shoes untied," Goku said blocking a kick. Gohan's emotionless eyes didn't keep them off of Goku. He kept on punching and kicking his father, unable to control his own actions. " No really, they're untied."  
  
Gohan disappeared. Goku looked around to find his son's ki but couldn't find it anywhere.  
  
" Daddy!"  
  
Goku heard his second son's voice and quickly turned around. Gohan had Goten in a headlock choking the air of his little brother close to his chest. Piccolo, Vegeta, and Trunks were in their fighter's stance but too afraid to attack. They could hurt Goten.  
  
" Calm down Gohan," Goku said putting his palms up near his chest. " Put your brother down.safely.and we won't hurt you."  
  
" Ack!"  
  
Goten struggled to get free but Gohan's grip was too tight for the young saiyan. His face was red and turning blue by the second. He was loosing air.  
  
" Your fight is not with the kid," Vegeta said. " Your fight is with me, now let the brat go."  
  
Gohan's eyes were locked on Vegeta. He quickly grabbed Goten by the collar and threw him to Piccolo.  
  
" Vegeta he's too powerful," Goku cried at the arrogant prince. " We might have to fuse. I can't even lay a punch on him not even scratch."  
  
" You had your battle Kakkorot," Vegeta said with a smirk. " Besides, he hasn't trained in seven years. He'll be begging for mercy when I'm done with him. The pathetic excuse for a saiyan."  
  
If Gohan wasn't mad then, he was now. The turquoise color in his eyes soon flashed the color red. The golden aura of a super saiyan surrounded Gohan with the occasional flashes of blue lighting.  
  
" I can't believe his power," Piccolo said as his eyes widened.  
  
" So you're trying to show off your super saiyan powers," Vegeta teased. " Impressive, but still no good. You will never be able to defeat me boy!"  
  
" Vegeta don't push him," Goku yelled. " He's more powerful than you think!"  
  
" Shut up Kakkorot I know what I'm doing. This battle is already over and done with. This should be a good warm up for the day."  
  
" Vegeta!"  
  
Gohan's fists were clenched to his sides. His teeth were grinding each other and sometimes a growl would escape his throat. His eyes began to twitch along with the sides of his mouth. The red eyes were now faded and no pupils were seen but if there were, they were locked on Vegeta.  
  
His hair was slowly fading into his original black colored hair expect with a little more spike to it. Gohan's body began to shake from all sides as his power level increased rapidly. His muscles bulged out a bit more, almost ripping his shirt and jacket, and he let out a scream.  
  
A rainbow colored flash filled the Z-warriors eyes but then suddenly it went black.  
  
" What the," Piccolo said has his voice echoed. " Where are we?"  
  
" I don't know," Goku replied. " Kinda spooky."  
  
" Whatever you do Goten don't pee your pants," Trunks said watching his best friend hug himself. " I can't believe you're still afraid of the dark. That's so childish."  
  
" But you always tell a spooky ghost," Goten whined. " I can't help it."  
  
" Neither can I," Goku said trembling himself. " I hate the dark!"  
  
" Baka," Vegeta mumbled. " Where's your other spawn, the crazy one?"  
  
" Don't start Vegeta," Goku said looking around. " I can't sense him. Whatever you did Vegeta you better apologize. What you said was wrong."  
  
" But true!"  
  
" Not true Vegeta! He almost killed Goten!"  
  
" Then you should thank me for stopping your manic of a son from destroying your other offspring!"  
  
" I'm thankful but maybe there was another way."  
  
" Goten would have been killed, there was no other way!"  
  
" Vegeta!"  
  
" Both of you calm down," Piccolo said getting in between two angry super saiyans. Do not try this at home. " Listen, we have worse matters on our hands. I don't know where we are but I do know that it's not good. You two can bicker later, I'm looking for Gohan."  
  
" Me too," Trunks cried.  
  
" Me four," Goten cried. He counted his fingers. " Me five!"  
  
" Fine," Vegeta said getting out of super. " Lets look for him and get the hell home."  
  
" We better hurry up," Goku said also getting out of super. ' Cause I have a bad feeling about this, just like in my dream.'  
  
  
  
Dun dun dummmmmmmmmm!  
  
Gohan has lost it! He's not the same Gohan anymore. Cool ain't it? Can you believe my mom read some of my story? She review chapter 7, the hot dog!  
  
Keep on reviewing! I have a bit over 150 and I want to get 200 soon! If I do then I would just die.  
  
Review!!!!!!  
  
Sweetlilgirl: Sorry Ginyu you have to go.  
  
Ginyu: Why?  
  
Sweetlilgirl: I found a replacement.  
  
Ginyu: Who?  
  
Ice cream man: I'm here with the ice cream, chocolate cake, ice cream cake, and all the sweets in the world. If you review you can get it all.  
  
Ginyu: NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Can I have a scoop of rocky road please?  
  
Review review review!!!!!! 


	14. Stories, Journals, and Gohan

All right a new chapter! Most of my chapters were kinda rushed and I noticed that Chapter 12 didn't get as many reviews but oh well. It was a short chappie anyway so I can't blame anyone.  
  
This chapter talks about more of Gohan's torture in school. I will say this though, Gohan is not possesed (sp?) but his saiyan side came out with a kick. Thank you for all the reviews and I know some people said to e-mail them for updates. I will try but it's very hard. I'm writing as I go along so it's a bit more difficult to say what will happen next and give out some spoils.  
  
On with the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: see previous chapters. Does anyone actually read these things or do they just scroll down to the beginning of the chapter?  
  
  
  
----Walking around for what it seemed like endless hours, Goten went to a sudden stop. Everyone else did also and saw the sadden expression on the young lad's face.  
  
" What's wrong Goten," Goku asked.  
  
Goten hesitated for a moment and then spoke.  
  
" Why did Gohan try to kill me? What did I ever do to him? I tried to help him when he was sad but.why did he choke me? Does he hate me?"  
  
" Of course not son," Goku said walking next to Goten and bending down to his level. Goten sniffled. " Don't cry Goten. Gohan just has some problems."  
  
" And he's not himself," Piccolo stated. " His saiyan side took over."  
  
" To kill, destroy, and be the most powerful in the universe," Vegeta began to say. " The way of a saiyan. Your brother is stuck between the world of a killer and the life of a human."  
  
" I always knew you're brother was crazy," Trunks commented. " That's why he was such a loser in school."  
  
" Don't say that Trunks," Goten yelled as his eyes began to tear. " Gohan is not a loser! He is the bestest big brother in the whole entire world! People just don't see Gohan like I do and he's a great guy. He's not a loser, no matter what you say!"  
  
" Company," Piccolo said as a power level approached.  
  
Everyone got into a fighter's stance as the power level approached. Goku knew that power level very well and prepared for the worst.  
  
" Too bad you're the only person who thinks that Goten but it's too late now," said a voice very well known to the Z fighters. " Heh, not that anybody cares anymore. Do you like the background, I made it myself."  
  
" Taking the easy way," Vegeta mumbled. " You've gone crazy brat."  
  
" Not crazy Vegeta," the voice known as Gohan said. " Just awoken. You push a saiyan too far and they fall."  
  
" Gohan what are you talking about," Goku yelled. " Where are you? All we want to do is help you."  
  
" Help? Help can no longer save me or you!"  
  
Goku turned around and saw Gohan standing right behind him. Goku gasped.  
  
Instead of the face each Z fighter knew and loved was another face covered in darkness. His usual somewhat pale face was now darken in the dark shade of gray. His clothes were black with an exception of a white tee shirt underneath the black jacket. But what everyone noticed more about Gohan, were his eyes. Emotionless, angered, helpless eyes with the lack of pupils stared in the face of Goku.  
  
" Gohan.what?" Goku stared at him along with the other Z fighters. " What happened to you?"  
  
" What happened to me is none of your business," Gohan yelled. " Speaking of business, I have some to take care of. If you think Majin Buu was bad, wait till you see me."  
  
" Gohan!"  
  
But he already disappeared. The black background soon faded. Goku and the others were back where on the city ruins.  
  
" I-I can't believe this," Goku said walking ahead of the others. " I just can't! I want to know what happened these seven years since I was gone! What made him change and how come no one helped him?!"  
  
Goku turned back to the others who were all looking towards the ground. Piccolo was the first to speak.  
  
" School was the problem and so were his classmates," Piccolo said. " He was teased and never had a friend to call his own. He came to me after the first day of school and told me what happened. He did the same thing on the second day of school but on the third, he never came.  
  
" When I dropped by his house, he was outside next to a tree. I walked up to him but he walked away. He didn't want to talk. I tried to talk to him but he just yelled. He said, and I quote, ' I never realized how much one thing can do to you unless you know. I can't take it, I hate it, I hate everything!'  
  
" I tried talking to him some more. Instead I got a ki blast shot to my stomach. After that I realized something about school made him that way. One day, I followed Gohan to school to see what he had gone through. It was more than I could take just watching him keep it all in. He did nothing in return, expect run.  
  
" He was just walking in the hallways being pushed into lockers and yet he never reacted. When he opened his locker, paper balls fell from left to right, again he wasn't phased. When he was putting his books in his locker, some guy came by and took of Gohan's belt somehow. When he did that, Gohan's pants fell and he panicked.  
  
" Everyone was laughing from left to right. His boxers showed a teddy bear on them, which I thought was rather humiliating. He pulled up his pants and tried to run. Instead, he fell on one of the paper balls and slipped leaving him showing his boxers again. He ran out of the building and on the roof where I was waiting.  
  
" He saw me as he was trying to get his pants up. ' Promise you won't tell any Piccolo,' he said. ' Please don't tell anyone what happened today or any other day. Please Piccolo!' He was crying, embarrassed, and angry at the same time. What surprised me more was that he went right back in the school where he suffered more humiliation that day. This was only three weeks ago."  
  
" I remember Gohan telling me some of that," Goku said starring at Piccolo. " He never mention you and he never said that he fell. He told me some of the things that happened to him while I was talking to him but I knew he was holding back."  
  
" He didn't want you to think that he was weak," Vegeta said. " He tried to be strong but only got him into more trouble. Even I tried to help him!"  
  
" You never helped Gohan," Trunks said. " You just made fun of him."  
  
" That brat ran away remember," Vegeta yelled at his son. " I had to go find him before his mother knew! Don't say that I never helped him!"  
  
" When did Gohan run away," Goku asked raising an eyebrow. " He never said anything like that."  
  
" I hate telling stories about that brat," Vegeta said. Goku gave him the tell-me-or-I-tell-everyone-that-you-did-the-fusion-dance look to Vegeta. (Is there such a thing?) " Fine but I'm only saying this once.  
  
" It was after Thanksgiving and the brat said that he was going for a walk. Instead of a walk he flew away to someplace freezing cold. I followed him and noticed that he was just sitting there in the snow turning blue. He said something like ' don't worry about me, blah blah blah, I'm fine, blah blah blah, go away,' something like that. He was complaining about stuff and I was hungry for some pie. I dragged him out of the snow and back to Capsule Corps where he acted like nothing happened. There I'm done!"  
  
" I saw more in his journal," Trunks said under his breath.  
  
Everyone turned and looked at him.  
  
" What did you see Trunks," Goku asked. " Might as well tell everyone while we're here. We might know a bit more but make it quick, we don't have much time."  
  
" Yeah another story," Goten shouted.  
  
" I call this, ' The Psycho Brother of Goten.'"  
  
" Take that back," Goten yelled.  
  
" Make me," Trunks said. " It's not my fault he lost his marbles."  
  
" He's not psycho!"  
  
" Is too!"  
  
" Is not!"  
  
" Is too!"  
  
" Is not"  
  
" Is-"  
  
" Will both of you knock it off," Goku yelled at the two. " Tell me what happened, now!"  
  
Trunks and Goten remained silent and saw how mad Goku was.  
  
" Tell him Trunks," Goten whispered. " He looks really mad."  
  
" You tell him," Trunks whispered back. " You already know what it said."  
  
" But you opened your mouth."  
  
" You showed me the journal."  
  
" I couldn't read it."  
  
" But you knew what it said. Were you listening to me?"  
  
" I ate a snack when you were reading so I wasn't."  
  
" Goten!"  
  
" Sorry!"  
  
" I can't believe you just left to eat."  
  
" I can't believe you read it."  
  
" You dared me to!"  
  
" I didn't dare!"  
  
" Did too!"  
  
" Did not!"  
  
" Did too!"  
  
" Did-" Trunks stopped and looked over at Goku. " In his journal it said stuff like he was going to kill people in his school and himself. If he had killed himself then he wouldn't be around for his mother and Goten. I have it right here."  
  
" You stole it out of his room," Goten yelled. " I told you to put it back!"  
  
" You did not!"  
  
" I did too!"  
  
" Did not!"  
  
" Did too!"  
  
" My brat stole Gohan's diary," Vegeta said as the two demi-saiyans still bickered back and forth. " I never been so proud in my life."  
  
" You're proud," Trunks said looking at his father.  
  
" I would be even more prouder if you give me that diary," Vegeta said with his smirk.  
  
" Sure," Trunks said as he threw the journal to Vegeta. He caught it and flipped through the pages. He found a certain page and frowned.  
  
" Here," Vegeta said tossing it to Goku. " Read this page. It's quite interesting."  
  
Goku caught it and read:  
  
?/?/??  
  
I had another hard day in school today. I don't even know why I'm still writing in this damn thing but I am. There are these three people I would like to put on my hit list. One Sharpner, two Erasea, and three Videl. They always pull pranks on me everyday and there is nothing that I can do. One day I just might kill them, no one will know. I can burn them into ashes and no one will be able to find their bodies. Maybe I could spare their lives and get rid of my own. It would be a lot easier and less stressful. Too bad no one understands what it is like being the class nerd, dork, pimp, dick, bastard, must I go on? It's not really that important anyway just as long as something or someone goes. I'll probably be seeing my dad soon.  
  
Gohan  
  
Goku starred at the journal a bit and read a few pages. One in particular caught Goku's eye. It read:  
  
?/?/??  
  
If anyone understood the pain I had now then maybe they would leave me alone! It's the day of the Cell Games and everyone is celebrating this hellful day. Well I'm not in the mood to celebrate but I am in the mood to kill. Videl doesn't understand what happened at the Cell Games, no one does! They never killed their father, they never killed Cell! How can they say that Hercule saved the day when I did? Oh and to make things worse, Sharpner even said something that I would have shot him for. His exact words were: " The only people who died in the Cell games are people who need their mama's to wipe their own asses." That started another fight between Sharpner and me. Of course I kicked his ass and got suspended again but it was worth it. I better go, my mom is burning the food again. I'm not hungry anyways so I don't have to worry about it. If I only killed Cell when I had the chance then maybe Dad would be here to help me.  
  
Gohan  
  
Goku read the entrée once more. What has he missed and what mistake did he make leaving? He shut the journal and looked up at everyone.  
  
" I know where he is," he said. " Piccolo, you have to show me where he goes to school. If I know Gohan, then he will attack his school trying to kill his classmates. We better hurry before he does that. Lets just hope that we can get the old Gohan back before it's too late."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
" It shouldn't take us that long," Piccolo said. " Let's go!"  
  
  
  
Not quite a cliffy but it doesn't leaving you hanging a bit. Most of my chapters were cliffys so I thought I give you guys a break and kinda say what might happen next.  
  
Buu: Buu came back with a bang! Bang! Bang! BANG!  
  
Sweetlilgirl: Buu is dead but he still makes a good cookie!  
  
Ice cream man: What about me?  
  
Sweetlilgirl: ICE CREAM!  
  
Buu: Buu has cake!  
  
Sweetlilgirl: CAKE!  
  
Ice cream man: I have rocky road!  
  
Sweetlilgirl: HOT FUDGE!  
  
Buu: Buu have chocolate chip.  
  
Gohan: I'll take one of those!  
  
Sweetlilgirl: GOHAN!  
  
Gohan: * Begins to panic* No stay away from me! You're a psycho! AHHHHHHHH! GO AWAY!!!  
  
Sweetlilgirl: * chases Gohan around*  
  
Ginyu: Sweetlilgirl is busy right now. If you give her reviews she'll leave Gohan alone and give him to you reviewers.  
  
Sweetlilgirl and Gohan: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Ginyu: help. 


	15. Controlling the uncontroled

New Chapter fresh from me.  
  
This chapter is a little whacked. Forgive me if it doesn't make much sense but right now I have a crazy ex-boyfriend, family, and hamster ( no not Hamtaro)  
  
Well here it is!  
  
  
  
----Videl plopped into her chair. This person was destroying places left to right and whenever she got there, the person was gone.  
  
" I didn't had a good night sleep last night," Videl said to Erasea. " Whoever this person is, is very smart. He's on our most wanted list. I bet ya it's Buu."  
  
" I thought your father got rid of Buu," Erasea said opening up her math book. " Where's our teacher? The bell already rung and everyone knows that Mr. German is never late."  
  
" He's probably in the closet with Mrs. Lizzy," Sharpner said.  
  
" That new teacher," Erasea asked. The door slammed shut which made everyone jump. They all looked down and saw Gohan standing in the middle of the class. " Late again Gohan. You better hurry before Mr. German spots you."  
  
" We don't have to worry about him," Gohan said keeping his head to the ground. " We're going to have a sub today. Mr. German had a slight accident before he made it to school today."  
  
" Looks like nerd boy here is trying to be cool," Sharpner whispered into Videl's ear. He pointed at Gohan's attire. " Check out that jacket and his hair. What is he trying to prove?"  
  
Gohan looked up at Sharpner with his pupil-less eyes. Sharpner almost jumped out of his seat, along with everyone else.  
  
" You look surprised," Gohan said grinning from ear to ear. " Now it's payback."  
  
Gohan disappeared in front of everyone's eyes.  
  
" No please don't hurt me!"  
  
Everyone turned their heads towards Angela who was now in Gohan's grasp. Videl stood up.  
  
" Put her down Gohan," she yelled jumping on top of the table. " If you want to fight then stop picking on the weak."  
  
" I resent that," Angela said struggling out of Gohan's grasp.  
  
" So I should let her go," Gohan said with an evil smirk. " I'll let her go, not alive, but I'll let her go."  
  
" You wouldn't," Videl shouted.  
  
Crack!  
  
Angela laid limp in Gohan's arms. Everyone stared in shock as Gohan tossed her frail body into the teacher's desk. Most students began to cry; Videl held in her tears.  
  
" Your turn," Gohan said disappearing once again. He reappeared behind Videl and put her in the same headlock like Angela. " What are you going to do now Miss Videl? Am I the same weakling you pulled pranks on before? Am I an easy target to hit now? Am I really a failure you accused me for?"  
  
" Let go of me," Videl pleaded. She began elbowing him in the stomach. " What's gotten into you?"  
  
But before Gohan could speak, a fist appeared in front of his face and nailed him in the head. Standing there, Gohan smirked.  
  
" Playing hero aren't we," Gohan said seeing Sharpner's fist in his face.  
  
" Y-y-y-you let g-g-o of Videl right now Mountain Boy," Sharpner said trembling and pulling his fist back. " Do you have a metal head or something? That really hurt."  
  
" So I'm still Mountain Boy to you," Gohan yelled choking Videl. " You'll never know."  
  
" Sharpner run," Videl choked out. " Hurry, I can handle things from here!"  
  
" Nobody is going anywhere," Gohan said.  
  
" Especially you!" Goku appeared in front of the classroom with Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten right behind him. " Put her down now Gohan!"  
  
" Make me," Gohan replied choking her harder. " She'll run out of air before you can stop me."  
  
" Is that anyway to treat your girlfriend Gohan," Goku asked. " Didn't you say that you had a crush on her when we talked? Go on, give her a kiss."  
  
Videl blushed at Goku's comment. Gohan had a crush on her? After all she has done to him and yet he had a crush on her? Some things about this boy.  
  
" If atlas one heart goes for one but never goes back," Gohan said dropping Videl. " A crush is not love but love can be crushed. You're pathetic anyway." (A/N Don't' ask.)  
  
" And you're just a failure," Videl shouted.  
  
She could have been killed then or maybe even sooner. Those words always haunted Gohan from the day she said them. Gohan took a step back as his pupils came into his eyes once more. He blinked a couple of times; his pupils disappeared once more.  
  
" You don't know anything," Gohan shouted. " You don't know what you have done to me." Gohan aimed a ki at Videl. " No matter how much pain you caused me I still can't kill you." Gohan shot the ki blast at the wall and left a hole. " I'll just destroy this school all together. I never liked this place anyway."  
  
Gohan quickly flew out, Goku and the others followed.  
  
" Eh.what," Angela said getting up from the destroyed desk. " Wow the pain in my neck is gone." She looked up. " Why are you starring at me like I was dead?"  
  
Videl growled under her breath and ran out of the classroom. Everyone else soon followed; they didn't want to be destroyed by Gohan.  
  
****  
  
Rain poured on top of the exhausted Goku. His son was a lot more powerful than he thought he was. But this wasn't his son at all. He already knocked out Vegeta and Piccolo with one hit and Goten and Trunks didn't have enough time to fuse. Them, also, were knocked out. Goku stood there, level three, and watched his son laugh.  
  
" This was one boring battle that's for sure," Gohan grinned. " I've seen alley cats put up a stronger fight."  
  
' Like my dream,' Goku thought. ' Why haven't I seen this before?'  
  
" Well what are you waiting for, an invitation? C'mon, I know you can put up a much better fight than this!"  
  
" Don't you know what you are doing," Goku shouted. " Look at you! You hurt your brother and your friends!"  
  
" I have no friends," Gohan yelled. " You killed him! YOU KILLED MY FRIEND!!"  
  
" He wasn't your friend, he never was!"  
  
" How dare you," Gohan said powering up. " Y-you don't know.you don't.you'll never understand! Now die!"  
  
Gohan quickly rushed towards Goku in an air attack. Goku quickly dodged it and caught a punch Gohan threw at him.  
  
' Fight Dad!'  
  
" I'm trying," Goku said. " Hang in there."  
  
" Why are you talking to yourself," Gohan said as he shot a ki blast at Goku. " That's a very bad habit to get into."  
  
' I can't control myself.'  
  
" Try," Goku said getting up from the ground. " It's your body, control it!"  
  
Gohan eyed Goku and finally realized what he was doing. He could hear a pleading voice in the back of his head but just ignored it. His pathetic human side was communicating with his so-called father.  
  
" I see what's going on," Gohan said forming a ki blast in his hand. " I'm not letting my weak side get to me. I must destroy, no, I must kill. I MUST KILL YOU!"  
  
" Stop it now Gohan," Videl shouted through the thunder. Goku starred in shock as Videl appeared right next to Goku. " This is not you!"  
  
" But you made me this way," Gohan shouted. " You should be proud Videl teasing me and putting shit in my locker. You did this to me."  
  
" I bet if Buu was here you would be fine," Goku shouted wincing from the pain. " This is not you Gohan. Snap out of it!"  
  
" I'm trying," Gohan said clutching his head. " No! I must kill...but not my friends..I have no friends! Buu was my friend...I don't know!"  
  
Goku watched his son battle for sanity with himself.  
  
" You have friends Gohan," Goku shouted.  
  
" I'm your friend Gohan," Videl shouted as tears formed in her eyes. " Remember Gohan! Last month we were paired up in a project in English class on a story. Remember when we went out for lunch and saved me from that bus. I could have been killed, but you saved me. I should have treated you with more respect," tears fell down from her cheeks. " I'm sorry Gohan. You're not a failure.I was just jealous about you. I'm.I'm sorry."  
  
Gohan stared at Videl in disbelief. She was lying, just another prank, but why was she crying? She hated him, he hated her but why did he feel..better?  
  
" Liar," Gohan choked out as the rain covered his tears. " You're lying! Just shut up!"  
  
" Gohan stop fighting with yourself," Goku yelled getting out of super and returning back to his jet black hair. " It's okay son, we are here for you."  
  
" Just be quiet," Gohan said placing his hands over his ears. " If I'm back to the failure I was then everything will just be worse! No.you must die.be killed.no.I must die."  
  
' We are one.'  
  
" Just be quiet!"  
  
' But I am you.'  
  
" Leave me alone!"  
  
' I don't want to be left alone.'  
  
" Get out of my head!"  
  
' Well it's my head too and body. Please, let's just be one again and save our saiyan side for battles that really matter.'  
  
" I...just want to be normal," Gohan said as his eyes returned back to it's regular black color. His hair was going back to it's wavy self, then sharp, then wavy. His eyes were there, then gone, flashing back and forth. He was fighting with himself.  
  
" You can do it Gohan," Piccolo yelled getting up from the ground.  
  
" C'mon big brother," Goten yelled.  
  
" You're the coolest Gohan," Trunks said pushing Goten off of him.  
  
" Brat you better figure out what you are going to do or else I'll hear it from your mother," Vegeta said holding his arm.  
  
" We can start anew Gohan," Videl yelled. " I'll pound Sharpner and Erasea if they think different."  
  
" I'm here for you son," Goku said. " And I will always be here."  
  
" Piccolo.Goten.Trunks.Vegeta.Dad.even Videl," Gohan said relaxing and returning back to his normal state. " They all care.they are my friends."  
  
" Gohan look out," Goku shouted.  
  
Too late.  
  
Gohan turned around and saw a lightening bolt coming straight towards him. Too weak from his battle against himself, Gohan got struck and went flying to the ground.  
  
Buu: * Gasp!!*  
  
Ginyu: * Haha*  
  
Ice cream man: * Cries*  
  
Sweetlilgirl: Um....yeah, Gohan got struck by lightening. Did I really type that? I guess I did.  
  
Review and you get to know what happens to Gohan. If you don't, then you will never know that fate of Gohan. BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..* ahem* don't forget to review.  
  
Sorry I skipped the fighting scene but I'm very bad at them. 


	16. Headaches, School, and a kiss?

I'm sad to say but this is the last chapter. All things have to end and I'm very happy the way I ended it. Did you like the way I made Gohan get struck by lightening?  
  
I want to thank all my reviewers for reviewing and supporting me all the way. This chapter is good in my opinion and a hint of G/V lovers out there. (ME!!)  
  
Last chapter and a quote I had in an e-mail once. It really stabs you if you think about nice and hard. It goes:  
  
" When you make fun of people who are different from you then you are only hurting yourself. You do not know their pain, you don't walk in their shoes, so why do you talk when many others can't? Why can you walk when millions can't even feel their toes? Why must you see when many others depend on family to be their eyes? You never know till you know. Some may never know."  
  
I thought it sounded good.  
  
Thank you again reviewers, and I know there are people out there who read this but don't review. I'm just happy that people read this even if they don't review.  
  
  
  
Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
----Goku's body was too weak to catch his son and watched him as he plummet to the ground. Everyone ran towards him, ignoring the pain shooting through their bodies. Gohan slammed in the ground leaving a deep crater where he landed.  
  
Sliding down the crater, Goku quickly fell beside Gohan. He was burned and his clothes were smoking. Even with the rain pouring down it didn't seem to be helping. Goku quickly checked for a pulse on his hand.  
  
It was slow, but it was there.  
  
" Is he alright," Piccolo asked sliding down himself. " He looks pretty bad."  
  
" I don't know," Goku said lifting up Gohan. " He's knocked out cold but he seems alright."  
  
" Is he back to normal," Vegeta asked. " And if anyone speaks of this battle again I will kill you!"  
  
" Why Dad," Trunks asked. " Is it because you got your butt kicked in less than a minute?"  
  
" We are going to train in the Gravity Room as soon as we get home."  
  
Trunks remained silent.  
  
" What happened?"  
  
" Is Gohan okay?"  
  
" Look he's smoking!"  
  
" Is he dead?"  
  
Goku and the others watched as students appeared around the crater asking questions about Gohan.  
  
" Look at that crater!"  
  
" Who are those people?"  
  
" Why is there a hole in our school?"  
  
" All right back it up back it up," Videl said yelling at the students. " Nothing to see here. Go back to school and learn something." The students talked to each other. " Move out or else I'll kick your asses to the moon!"  
  
Everyone ran back in the school.  
  
" That was cool Videl," Goten said.  
  
" Let's go to the Lookout and get healed there," Goku said as everyone got close to teleaport. " Videl, do you want to come?"  
  
Videl stood there for a moment and nodded.  
  
" I want to make sure that he's okay."  
  
" All right lets go!"  
  
They disappeared.  
  
****  
  
Slowly opening his eyes, Gohan laid there blinking. He got up but then fell back down. He put his hand on his head and realized that he had a pounding headache.  
  
" What hit me," Gohan asked shutting his eyes. " What happened?" Gohan looked around a bit. " Where am I?"  
  
Gohan got up again, slowly, and didn't recognize the place he was in. He held his head once again and moaned. God it hurt.  
  
" Hey you're up," Goku said entering the room Gohan was in. " How do you feel?"  
  
" Ugh," Gohan moaned out.  
  
" I guess you're still a little weak," Goku said sitting next to his son. " Do you remember what happened?"  
  
" Ugh," was his reply again as he fell back on the bed.  
  
" I'll tell the others that you'll be fine," Goku got a better look at his son. " And tell them that you're totally not here."  
  
" Headache," Gohan moaned out. " Need.. drugs.now."  
  
Goku smiled.  
  
' Welcome back son.' He got up. " Someone wants to see you, one of your friends."  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" You'll see." Goku walked out of the room and Gohan placed his head on the pillow.  
  
' At least this bed is comfy,' Gohan thought.  
  
He began to drift off again when he heard his name being called. He opened his eyes again and saw Videl starring at him.  
  
" How are you," she asked sitting on the bed. " Did you know that you were out cold for a whole week? Your mother wasn't very happy."  
  
" I could of guessed that," Gohan said. " What are you doing here? Where am I? What are you doing here? What happened? Again, what are you doing here?"  
  
" I was worried about you," Videl said. Gohan lifted his head. " You are some place called Kami's Lookout and you got struck by lightening. Do you remember anything before that?"  
  
" I got struck by lightening?"  
  
" You sound like your drunk."  
  
" Huh?"  
  
Videl laughed. " Are you going to be okay?"  
  
" Ugh," Gohan stuffed his face in the pillow. " Kill me."  
  
Videl shook her head and smiled. An idea came to her head. It was risky, but Gohan was somewhere else anyway.  
  
She moved herself next to Gohan's bed and by his pillow. She lifted up his head and put it on her lap. He was looking up at her confused, lost, and dazed. She played with the little bang on his forehead.  
  
" I'm sorry," Videl apologized. " For everything I did to you. I got carried away and I didn't stop. Will you ever find it in your heart to forgive me Gohan? I'm really sorry, really."  
  
" Is this another trick," Gohan mumbled shutting his eyes. " I'm not in the mood for more jokes."  
  
" I'm serious Gohan. I wasn't thinking about your feelings, only trying to humiliate you."  
  
" It's okay I guess."  
  
" You guess?"  
  
" I really don't feel like talking right now Videl. I'm tired."  
  
" Okay," Videl said still playing with his bang. " I'll stay here and make sure that you get a good rest, though I think a week was enough."  
  
" You're forgiven," Gohan said before drifting off into another endless slumber.  
  
****  
  
Gohan landed on the roof of his school and sighed. His first day back in two weeks since his little incident. Everyone was wished back with the Dragonballs and forgot what happened, expect Videl. He wanted her to remember for some strange reason. It felt, I dunno, right.  
  
" Gohan can't leave Buu," Majin Buu said clamping on to Gohan's arm. " Buu want to play hide-and-seek again. Don't leave Buu."  
  
Since the first wish was to bring back the people that Gohan killed and the second was to make everyone forget, the third was to wish back Majin Buu. Gohan was happy from that wish to have his friend back, to good Buu.  
  
" I don't want to go to school either," Gohan said standing on the roof. " If my mom wasn't using her frying pan on me then I would be home. I'm sorry Buu but I have to."  
  
" Buu understand. Can Buu come with you?"  
  
" That's a first seeing Buu go to school," Videl said coming out of the building. " C'mon Gohan, you're going to be late again."  
  
" I'll be right there," Gohan called. " Don't worry Buu. I'll be home around three and we can spar for a bit."  
  
" Buu like that idea," Buu said dancing around. " Buu gonna spar, Buu gonna spar! Buu can't wait till Gohan comes back!"  
  
" Same here," Gohan replied.  
  
" Buu give you gift before you leave." Buu's antenna straighten up and electricity covered the antenna. With a poof a cookie appeared. " Here, Buu made your favorite."  
  
Gohan took the cookie from his friend and smiled.  
  
" Thanks Buu," Gohan said waving his friend goodbye. " I'll see you later!"  
  
" Buh bye Gohan!"  
  
Videl smiled as Gohan ran down the stairs and eating the cookie at the same time.  
  
" Are you going to share that," Videl said catching up to Gohan.  
  
" Sure," Gohan said breaking a piece off for Videl. " Buu makes the best cookies. Here." Videl ate the piece and looked at Gohan. " What?"  
  
" Nothing," Videl replied blushing. " I thought you would hate me after the way I treated you but here you are giving me a cookie. I dunno, it just feels weird."  
  
" I know," Gohan said walking down the hall.  
  
" Why? Is it because you have a crush on me?" Videl raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Ah, well, you see, um, hahaha, eh.."  
  
" Spill it out Gohan."  
  
Gohan pulled Videl from her waist up to him. He pressed her close to him and titled her head upward. He blushed and brought her face closer to his. Gohan lightly brushed her lips then sealed it with a kiss.  
  
Videl was shocked but didn't resist. She returned it with the same feeling Gohan gave her. Gohan pulled away and let go of Videl. His face was red.  
  
" Um..Ithinkweshouldgetclass," Gohan quickly said running ahead of Videl.  
  
Videl only laughed as Gohan ran ahead to their class.  
  
" Wait Gohan," Videl yelled laughing and chasing Gohan. " You didn't answer my question."  
  
Gohan stopped as he stood before the door to his classroom. He stepped back.  
  
' What am I doing,' Gohan thought stepping back again. ' It's just going to be the same thing as before. Never too late to turn back.'  
  
" What are you waiting for Gohan," Videl said catching up to him. " Just go in."  
  
" I'm afraid to," Gohan replied. " It's just going to be the same thing as last time. Maybe I'm making a mistake. I should go home and be home schooled."  
  
" Don't be such a coward. It's only school, besides, you'll be hanging around me."  
  
" And that's a good thing," Gohan mumbled under his breath. Videl glared at him. " Okay okay I'll go." He hesitated. " Can I go to the bathroom first?"  
  
" Gohan."  
  
" All right." Gohan opened the door and immediately put his head down. He didn't want anybody to see, actually, he didn't want to see anybody.  
  
" Nerd Boy is back," Sharpner yelled. Everyone laughed and Gohan tried to turn away. Videl was blocking him.  
  
" Fight back," Videl said. " Remember what I told you last week?" Gohan nodded. " Then just say it. It will keep his mouth shut for a bit."  
  
Gohan sighed and everyone stopped laughing.  
  
" Hey Sharpner," Gohan yelled across the room. " Tell me the story about how you got chased around with a frying pan!"  
  
Sharpner turned a deep shade of red and sunk into his seat. The whole class burst into cheers of laughter. Gohan turned to Videl and smiled. She smiled back and headed up towards their seats.  
  
An idea popped into my head but I need reviews to know. I can continue this story with more Gohan torture. Evil Gohan can come with more action, adventure, and deaths. The reason why Gohan will be back to evil and kick his father's ass is because of these dreams. I need to know so put it in the reviews. There will be more ass kicking but I need to know. It will take place around prom for Gohan and he will be having these strange dreams, with his new friends. I need to know so review and tell me if you like my idea! 


	17. Journal entry and fights

A new chapter for What's this life for! Okay, still a Gohan torture fic but this is how the rest of this story will go.  
  
Goku and Chi-Chi are fighting and Goku leaves. Gohan doesn't take as well as everyone else because his father is like his best friend. All Goku and Chi-Chi do is fight a week after Gohan's disaster and Gohan thinks it's his fault. Will Gohan be able to control himself or will he cause destruction once again...to his own family?!  
  
Disclaimer: You love me you really love me! * Throws confetti all over the place* I still don't own DBZ, DB, or DBGT. * Still throws confetti* On with the chappie! * Ran out of confetti.*  
  
  
  
  
  
?/?/??  
  
Journal:  
  
It has been three week since I lost my mind and destroyed whatever I saw. I finally made a friend who actually understood me for me. His name is Buu and he makes the best cookies that I know. My other somewhat-called-a- friend is Videl. I actually kissed her, which was a bad idea, because she became the person she was before but then she didn't. She talks to me but then she's too busy talking to everyone else too. Everyone still makes fun of me, my grades are still bad, but my life is getting better, I guess.  
  
My Mom and Dad seem to be having some problems. They have been yelling a lot and I'm guessing that it is about me. I heard my name a couple of times and I'm afraid that they are arguing about me and what I did. Dad seems to very mad and is out a lot. Mom talks on the phone with Bulma about something in her room. Goten is not very sure what's going on but I have a hunch. Its not often you see your father sleeping on the couch and your mother not making enough food for him. In fact, I haven't even seen them happy ever since that day, no one was.  
  
Goten is afraid of me when I get mad about something. He keeps saying ' don't kill me. I'll go away now,' and Videl is the same way. I think she's afraid I'll hurt her too along with my mother and father. My mom doesn't force me to do my homework and my dad never spars with me anymore. He'll spar with Goten and my mother forces Goten and his studies. I think they are ignoring me like everyone else. The only person I actually talk to is Buu. Videl rarely talks to me but she knows I exist and knows not to bother me. The only time we talk to each other was those two weeks I was home. After that I was just some kid she knew.  
  
My parents are arguing again. Goten is over Trunks's house and spending the night while I'm stuck here. I better stop writing before Goten steals this again. Till I write again.  
  
~ Gohan  
  
Gohan shut his journal as his parents starting arguing again.  
  
' Everyday they start fighting about something,' Gohan thought placing a pillow over his head. ' It's two in the morning on a Thursday. Why can't it be two in the morning on a Friday? I wouldn't have to go to school.'  
  
A door slammed as Gohan heard his parents arguing outside their bedroom. Yelling, screaming, complaining, argh it was giving Gohan a headache.  
  
" That's it Goku! I want you out of my house and out of my life!"  
  
  
  
A new chapter, a new problem, but the same torture for our favorite character Gohan. What's this new change that Gohan is going to have to suffer through. Will Goku really leave, will Chi-Chi change her mind, can Gohan go through the changes in his family? What will the next of school be for the demi-saiyan.or does he even go to school? I love doing this! Don't forget to review so then you can know what happens to the Gohan in What's This Life For!  
  
  
  
More reviews = more chapters = more torture for Gohan.  
  
Buu: Buu will make more cookies for more reviews!  
  
Ice cream man: More ice cream for reviews!  
  
Buu: Cookies!  
  
Ice cream man: Ice cream!  
  
Buu: COOKIES!!!!  
  
Ice cream man: ICE CREAM!!!!  
  
Ginyu: Who wants some candy?  
  
* Buu and Ice cream give evil glare to Captain Ginyu*  
  
Buu: COOKIES!  
  
Ice cream man: ICE CREAM!  
  
Sweetlilgirl: Reviews! 


	18. Sleepover at Majin Buu's

Disclaimer: Got milk?  
  
----Gohan opened his door a crack. He didn't hear what he thought he just heard from his mother, did he? Was his father really leaving after all his did for Chi-Chi? Was it is fault?  
  
" Oh now you want me out," Goku yelled. " Last time I checked I own this house, I built this house, and I think you should leave!"  
  
" Don't start with that Goku," Chi-Chi yelled back. " I pay the bills, I pay for this house, and I do more around the house than you!"  
  
" Fine than keep this damn house I don't care!"  
  
" You're sleeping on the couch Goku!"  
  
" It's better than sleeping next to you!"  
  
" Fine," Chi-Chi yelled slamming her bedroom door.  
  
" Fine," Goku yelled plopping on the couch. " She can keep this place. Better make her happy about something." Goku flipped the covers over his body and mumbled under his sleep.  
  
Gohan back away from the door and leaned on it. He didn't hear it click behind him, but someone else did. Gohan shook his head and sat down on his chair next to his desk. This wasn't happening it just was a dream. His parents loved each other dearly and now his father was leaving. It can't be real, it just can't be!  
  
" It's me," Gohan whispered under his breath. " Was it because of my.insanity that drove my parents apart? This is just a dream. I'll wake up and everything will be the same again. All I have to do is wake up."  
  
Gohan sighed and rested his head on his hand. Goku slowly opened the door to Gohan's and saw his son shaking his head on his hand. He went into Gohan's room and shut the door behind him. Gohan didn't notice.  
  
" I guess you heard your mother and I," Goku said. Gohan wasn't paying attention. " I know that your mother and I are fighting but we want you to know that it's not you or Goten's fault. Your mother is just mad at me because I finally come back after seven years and stuff like that. You understand don't you?"  
  
" You don't have to lie Dad," Gohan said looking straight ahead. " I know it's my fault. Ever since.that day I went.I just can't.never mind."  
  
" Gohan please just-"  
  
" It's just a fight Dad," Gohan said starring at his father. " You and mom will get over it soon. I guess I'm just overreacting. I haven't gotten over, well you know."  
  
" It's still haunting you."  
  
" Everyday," Gohan whispered. " I better get some sleep for school tomorrow. You better mark your place on the couch again before Mom changes her mind."  
  
" Yeah really," Goku mumbled under his breath. " Night."  
  
Goku left Gohan's room. Waiting a few minutes and hearing his dad snore, Gohan opened his window and took off. There was only one person, well maybe two, that Gohan needed to talk to but for now Gohan just needed a friend. That friend is known as Majin Buu.  
  
' He might not understand family ties but at least he keeps secrets,' Gohan thought landing in front of Buu's house.  
  
When Gohan landed he noticed a slight change in Buu's house. It was shaped like a dog with an ear and a head. Still puzzled, Gohan entered one of the holes that was used as a door. He was greeted not by Majin Buu, but by a small puppy.  
  
" Yap yap!"  
  
" A puppy," Gohan questioned. " Awwwww, you're so cute. You remind me of my old friend Icoris (sp?). Do you belong to Buu?"  
  
" Bee come here," came a high pitched whine that belonged to Buu. " Who come in my house?"  
  
" It's just me Buu," Gohan replied. " I just need to talk to someone."  
  
" Buu be out in a minute."  
  
****  
  
" So what I'm trying to say is that my parents are fighting and my mom wants my dad out of the house," Gohan said taking a sip out of his coffee. " I don't know why and my dad does seem pretty mad about this whole thing. I was going to go to Piccolo but then Piccolo would talk to my father about me and I don't want to be in the middle. Goten is over Trunks's house so he doesn't know. I just want my family to be happy. It's all my fault."  
  
" It's not Gohan's fault," Buu said eating a cookie. " Why you think it's Gohan's fault?"  
  
" The day I went crazy. They started arguing after that and I think I'm the main cause. I never seen my parents so mad at each other. I rarely see my dad anymore, he's usually out sparring."  
  
" Maybe family have issues," Buu said taking a sip of his hot cocoa. " Mom has problems and Dad has problems too. I say that they kiss and hug and forget about problems. Buu doesn't like seeing Gohan sad."  
  
" I don't Buu," Gohan said putting his coffee down. " I have this strange feeling inside of me like another being of some sort dying to get out. It feels weird and I'm afraid to talk to my parents about it. Not after what I did."  
  
" Stop blaming yourself Gohan," Buu said eating a piece of chocolate. " Evil Buu came out of Buu and ate Buu but Buu don't blame self. Buu knows that it wasn't good Buu's fault but bad Buu's. Good Gohan not to blame but bad Gohan is. Buu want Gohan to be happy. I know, spend the night!"  
  
" A sleepover," Gohan questioned. " I have school tomorrow and.ah I learned that stuff when I was seven. Besides it's late and my parents won't even know that I'm gone. If they ask I'll say I left early."  
  
" YEA!"  
  
" Yap yap!"  
  
Buu began to dance around with Bee in his arms and Gohan only laughed.  
  
" Buu will make bed for Gohan," Buu said leaving the room. " You play with Bee. Bee Buu's new friend and Bee can be your friend too. Buu will call when bed ready."  
  
Buu left and Gohan stared at the little puppy. It was a cute little thing and very friendly. Gohan sat down next to the puppy and petted him for a bit.  
  
" My mom doesn't like animal around the house," Gohan said talking to Bee. " She said we had enough wild animals around the house. I once had a hamster named Rumplstilskin but he died and my mom said no more. She almost killed it with her broom once and Goten mistaken it for a stuffed animal. He was cute though and very friendly."  
  
" Yap!"  
  
" You're cute too. Maybe if I ask my mom for a dog or something maybe she could change her mind. She's too mad at my dad."  
  
" Whimper."  
  
" I just hope they figure out what they are going to do soon. My mom doesn't want my dad and my dad doesn't want my mom. I hope they don't divorce, not when I need them both."  
  
" Bed ready for Gohan," Buu called.  
  
" Thanks Buu," Gohan called. ' Now that I think about it, this is actually my first sleep over. I did go camping with Krillin once but it's not the same as a sleepover.'  
  
Gohan headed towards the room Buu was in and noticed a nicely made bed behind him.  
  
" Bed ready," he said. " Sleep tight and don't let the Buu bugs bite! Buu will be in other room if Gohan need help. Bee can spend the night with Gohan."  
  
" Thanks Buu," Gohan said as Buu left. Gohan flopped on the bed and realized that it wasn't as soft as his bed. It was hard but it was a bed. " Can't.move.body." Gohan tried to turn on his stomach but only got half way. " Good enough." He picked up the covers and pulled them over his body. Bee jumped on the bed and curled up next to Gohan. " Night Bee."  
  
" Rowf."  
  
****  
  
" Hmmm..hmmm..ruff ruff! Whimper whimper."  
  
" Nani." Gohan looked over at his side and saw Bee whimpering. " Do you have to go out?"  
  
" Yap!"  
  
" Get Buu."  
  
" Grrrrrr..."  
  
" Fine," Gohan said flipping the covers off of him. " Buu should make a doggie door. * sniff sniff* FOOD!"  
  
Gohan quickly ran to the kitchen where Buu was cooking breakfast. Gohan's mouth began to drool at the corner of his mouth as he saw loads and loads of food. Half for him, half for Buu. He quickly ran to the table and had fork and knife at hand. A grin was on the demi-saiyans face.  
  
" Buu made Gohan favorite," Buu said placing more food on the table. " Pancakes! They Buu favorite too! Buu need to feed Bee and we eat!"  
  
Buu put some dog food in Bee's bowl and sat down at the table.  
  
" Eat now," Gohan asked starring at the pancakes.  
  
" Now eat!"  
  
Gohan was stuffing his face just like Buu. None of them seemed to care, none of then said a thing, all they did was eat.  
  
" Poss thuo squrp," (Translation: Pass the syrup) Gohan said putting pancakes in left to right.  
  
" Ko Goohun," (Translation: Kay Gohan) Buu said tossing the syrup to Gohan. " Poss thuo uggs plouse." (Translation: Pass the eggs please)  
  
" Ko."  
  
After a hardy meal they played with Bee, ate, played with Bee again, slept, ate, ate some more, and played with Bee.  
  
" I got to go Buu," Gohan said looking at his watch. " I'll see you later."  
  
" Buy Gohan," Buu yelled as he took off.  
  
" Yap!"  
  
Gohan flew to his house and landed on front lawn. He would usually get tackled by Goten, but he didn't.  
  
' How come I have a bad feeling about this.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh a bad feeling. These chapters are a bit short and I have homework to do.  
  
Review and Captain Ginyu got turned into a cookie. 


	19. Bye Bye Goku

Over 250 reviews! I never been so happy in my life! Okay, going to Disney with the marching band and my crush with his shirt off in the pool was probably better, but besides the point!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: * Post Disclaimer here*  
  
  
  
---Gohan opened the door and saw Goten just standing there. Gohan was puzzled at first and bend down to his level. Before he could say anything, Goten jumped in his arms and cried. Taking back at the sudden affect, Gohan could only hug the child in distress. The only time that Goten would cry was when he was hurt or something bad happened.  
  
" He's.(sobs).leaving," Goten cried. " Daddy's' going away again. Mom doesn't want him anymore.and.and.Gohan!"  
  
" It's okay Goten," Gohan said calming his little brother. " Shhhhh, calm down Goten. Tell me what happened."  
  
" When I got home.Mommy and Daddy started fighting," Goten said crying on his big brother's shoulder. " They were yelling.and.and Mom said that she wanted Dad out and Dad is packing a suitcase to leave! I don't want Daddy to leave again!"  
  
Goten began to cry more and Gohan tried his best to calm him down. He began to rock him back and forth and kept on saying ' it's going to be okay.' Goten kept on saying ' I don't want Daddy to leave,' and Gohan only ' shhhhed,' him.  
  
" Where did dad say he was staying," Gohan asked.  
  
" At.at Master Roshi's," Goten sobbed. " Why does Mommy and Daddy hate each other?"  
  
Gohan was lost in words. He let go of his sadden brother and ruffled up his hair. A weak smile showed upon his face.  
  
" Mom and Dad just have some issues," Gohan said. " Dad isn't going to be far anyway. You can always visit him anytime you want. Just be strong Goten, okay? I know it's hard bro but some things in life are difficult to handle and this is one of them."  
  
" Will Mommy love Daddy again?"  
  
" I don't know Goten."  
  
" Is it my fault?"  
  
Gohan turned his head away.  
  
" Not yours," he replied sighing. ' But mine.'  
  
Gohan got up and headed towards his room. Before he went in he heard his father come down the stairs. Goten went running into Goku's arms and cried. Goku did the same thing Gohan did to calm down Goten.  
  
" It's okay Goten," Goku said rocking the little boy in his arms. " I won't be far. You can actually call me this time. Don't worry son, everything will be alright, I promise."  
  
" Will you come back," Goten asked crying on Goku's shoulder.  
  
" We don't know," Chi-Chi replied stroking her son's hair. " Daddy will always be here for you no matter what. You can call him anytime you want and visit him any time. Is that okay?"  
  
" I rather have him here," Goten mumbled.  
  
Goku put Goten down and looked at Gohan. An emotionless face appeared on the teen as he entered his room. He shut and locked the door, not wanting to be bothered.  
  
Goku and Chi-Chi stared at the closed door and then at each other. Goku walked up to the door and knocked on it, no reply. He tried again.nothing.  
  
" Gohan," Goku said. " I'm sorry, really. Just please understand that it's not your fault. It's just that your mother and I are having a misunderstanding and we need to be away from each other for a bit. Can you please open your door so then maybe talk to you in person?" Goku got no reply and sighed. " I'll.see you later Gohan, I guess."  
  
Goku grabbed his things and left. He looked at Gohan's window and sighed once more. His blinds were down, his room was dark, and Piccolo was waiting outside. He gave a nod and Goku took off never looking back.  
  
Piccolo tapped on the window to Gohan's room. He knew that he was taking it hard, harder than he thought. He had to talk to Gohan about it and ask him why he missed school today and was talked to Majin Buu.  
  
When Piccolo got no reply, he tapped again.  
  
' Why did Gohan talk to Majin Buu and not me,' Piccolo thought. " Kid it's me. Open the window so I can talk to you." Nothing. " Kid c'mon, open the window. Don't make me come in your house." Still nothing. Piccolo growled under his breath and tried one last attempt. ~ Okay kid, I didn't want to do this but now I have too. Open the window!~  
  
~ Just leave me alone Piccolo. I have homework to do, ~ Gohan telepathically replied.  
  
~ That's not a good excuse kid. I know that you don't do your homework any more. ~  
  
~ Wanna bet? ~  
  
~ Fine. If you don't open the window I'll tell your mother that you cut school and spent the night at Buu's. I'm sure that will make her day. ~  
  
The blinds rolled up and Gohan opened the window. He wasn't very pleased at Piccolo and Piccolo saw it. He just folded his arms and stared at his old pupil.  
  
" How do you know," Gohan asked. " Were you following me.again? I just needed to talk to someone that's all."  
  
" Buu?"  
  
" Yes Buu," Gohan said. " He's my friend. He got a puppy too."  
  
" Why didn't you talk to me," Piccolo asked raising and eyebrow. " I know more about your father and your mother than that thing does."  
  
" That thing is my friend Piccolo," Gohan said. " I don't say that your some green guy I know."  
  
" Am I your friend Gohan?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Then why Buu?"  
  
" I don't know," Gohan replied. " Why are you asking anyway? Are you jealous or something?" Piccolo turned his head. " Why? I never knew that you were green with envy."  
  
" Cut the comedic act Gohan. You know I would never tell your parents what we talk about. You know that better than anyone else."  
  
" If you knew me so well why didn't you help me three weeks ago before I snapped? If you knew me so well why didn't you stop me before I did something drastic? If you knew me so well then why are my parents arguing and why did my dad leave?"  
  
" Why didn't you say goodbye?"  
  
" Last time I said goodbye he didn't come back in seven years," Gohan answered. " I don't do goodbyes anymore. Usually when I do, someone dies. You try living with that burden."  
  
" I'm already living a different burden and so is your father. You just don't know it."  
  
" What burden are you living in," Gohan asked sitting on his window edge. " Last time I checked you were fine."  
  
" As soon as you snapped the first thing I thought was why I wasn't there to help you. The burden you're living in now is like mine. I didn't help you and you couldn't help yourself. You were asking for help but I never helped you. I could have done something before-"  
  
" Shut up."  
  
Piccolo starred at Gohan in shock. Never EVER has Gohan ever talked back to Piccolo before. This was sure a first. Gohan was looking at his knees as he brought them closer to himself.  
  
" I never asked for help," Gohan began to say. " I never wanted help and I don't need it now. You bring up my incident and say that you blame yourself when you really didn't. No one could have helped me, no one could have stopped, and all you told me was lies to get me back to normal! Is school better now than it was, not really! Does Videl see me as a friend, I don't think so! Does suicide sound better everyday..yes. I was always taught to follow your instincts. That was my first if you really must know."  
  
" Gohan."  
  
" So Piccolo, are you really going to tell my mom that I cut school today? Are you going to tell her that I'm thinking of suicide again? Are you going to tell her that her son is crazy?"  
  
Piccolo remand silent. Anything he could say would be shot right back at him again. Gohan was smart and yet crazy at the same time. He knew how to get around things if he really thought it through. Gohan had a power lying in him ever since the Cell Games. He took the power for granted and never once knew how to control it until Goku stopped Cell from blowing up the planet.  
  
Gohan has changed from worse to just plain out. Nothing mattered to him anymore family, friends, not even himself.  
  
" What have you become," Piccolo asked. Gohan was still starring at his knees and Piccolo was getting frustrated. Without any warning, Piccolo slapped him. " Look at yourself Gohan, just look! Don't you see what you have become and yet never bothered to fix it? You're causing more pain to yourself than you know! For once Gohan just let it all go! Forget about what happened weeks ago, that's gone! What's happening now is not your fault! Gohan, for once in your life stand up! You are strong, you are bold, and you are a friend to many. If I can put my past behind me then I know you can. The future is near but the present is now.  
  
" Killing yourself never solves anything in life. That's just the cowards way out and I know that you are not a coward. You are one of the strongest warriors alive and yet you let the smallest things affect you the most. Friends come and go but true friends always remain. What your mother and father are going through is what most parents go through everyday. Chi-Chi is mad at Goku because he hasn't treated her like the loving wife that she is. He totally ignored her when he came back and she is mad at him for that. It's nothing that you or Goten done, understand?"  
  
Gohan held his cheek where Piccolo slapped him. Instead of starring at his knees, he was starring at Piccolo.  
  
' Did I finally get through him,' Piccolo thought.  
  
" Piccolo?"  
  
" Yeah kid?"  
  
" ...Never mind."  
  
Gohan got off from his windowsill and shut his window. He then shut the blinds and left. Piccolo sighed.  
  
" Teenagers, I'll never understand them."  
  
****  
  
Gohan exited his room and saw Goten sitting on the couch. He never has seen him so depressed before, probably because Goku left. He was flipping through channels on the TV not looking at anything particular. Knowing that his mother was in her room, Gohan sat next to Goten on the couch.  
  
" Miss him don't cha," Gohan said looking at his little brother. He nodded. Gohan got closer to Goten and gave him a hug. " Don't worry Goten, you'll see him again. How about after dinner we go drop by Master Roshi's and hang out with Dad for a bit? I'm sure Mom won't mind just as long we come home before you go to bed. Do you want to do that?"  
  
Goten nodded and looked up at his brother. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes and he was trying his best not to cry.  
  
" Do you hate daddy," he asked. " You didn't even say goodbye when he left. He was really upset and so was Mommy."  
  
" I don't hate dad," Gohan said ruffling up Goten's hair. " I was just.taken back. I didn't want Dad to leave either. I don't like saying goodbye's a lot and well..I'll ask Mom at dinner, okay?"  
  
" Okay," Goten cried cheerfully. Goten titled his head. " Are you okay?"  
  
" Yeah why," Gohan asked a bit puzzled.  
  
" Nothing really. I was just wondering why your face looked darker."  
  
" My face is darker?"  
  
" Yeah like when it's nighttime and shadows hide your face or when it's Halloween and not all the black paint is gone. Did you go trick or treating last night?"  
  
" No actually I spent the night at Buu's and hung out with him to-" Gohan covered his mouth. ' Oh great, if Goten heard I cut school today he's definitely going to tell Mom. Think of something.fast!'  
  
" I won't tell Mommy you cut school today," Goten said giving a thumbs up. " Just as long as you don't tell her that I ate the ice cream last week."  
  
" Didn't you blame me for that?"  
  
" Oops!"  
  
" I won't tell," Gohan said getting up from the couch. " I'm going to talk to Mom for a bit and try to calm her down. I have a few tricks up my sleeve. How about you call Dad and tell him that we might make it over after dinner?"  
  
" Okay!" Goten ran to the phone and looked at it. " Um Gohan?"  
  
" Yeah Squirt?"  
  
" What's Master Roshi's number?"  
  
" 867-5309," ( Isn't that a song?) Gohan replied. " I'll be right back."  
  
Gohan went upstairs and couldn't help but wonder what Goten said to him. Was his face really darker and why. Pushing those thoughts aside, Gohan headed up towards his mother's room to do some mother-son bonding.  
  
Ohhhhhhh Noooooo! Why is Gohan's face darker than before? Why is Chi-Chi in here room? Why did Ginyu get fired?  
  
Ginyu: I've been kicked out of cheerleaders club, dancing club, and the Spongebob Squarepants club and now I got fired from this?  
  
Buu: You stink! Buu eat ice cream man and all his ice cream!  
  
Sweetlilgirl: YOU WHAT??!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Buu: Ice cream man go bye bye!  
  
Sweetiligirl: I never got my rocky road :`(  
  
Ginyu: I never got my jimmies. :`~(  
  
Gohan: I never got my sundae with ten scoops of chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, cherry, blueberry, chocolate and vanilla twist, orange ice cream with hot fudge, crushed nuts, chocolate jimmies, caramel, whip cream and with a cherry on top.  
  
Sweetlilgirl: I can do that for you! * winks*  
  
Gohan: * Glup* ALLL YOU REVIEWERS OUT THERE, REVIEW BEFORE THIS.THIS.CRAZY MONKEY DOES SOMETHING TO ME! SAVE ME!!!!!!  
  
Buu: Gohan makes a funny face ha ha ha ha ha!!!! 


	20. Evil comes back with a slap

Two chapters in one day! Well not much to say this time expect read.  
  
DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
---Before Gohan made it to his mother's room he walked in the bathroom.  
  
' What did Goten mean when he said my face was darker,' Gohan thought turning on the bathroom light. He looked in the mirror and knew what Goten meant. ' Holy cow it looks like I've been on drugs! If Mom saw me like this I know that she will be asking questions. How on earth am I going to cover this up? I'm a dead man.'  
  
Gohan checked the side of his faces and grinned. For some reason or another, he didn't care.  
  
" What does she need to know anyway," he said not quite sounding like himself. Well it did but it also seemed like that someone else was also talking while he was talking. That made him grin even more. " Heh, lightening won't be able to stop me this time."  
  
" Gohan," came a knock at the door. " It's me your mother. Open the door."  
  
" Sure mom," Gohan said acting like his normal self. He looked in the mirror once more and noticed that it was his regular skin color. " Wasn't it.ah never mind." Gohan opened the door and saw his mother looking at him.  
  
" Oh Gohan are you okay? I know it was hard having your father leave just like that but I promise you that your father and I will figure things out."  
  
" It's okay Mom," Gohan said smiling. " Actually, Goten and I want to drop by Master Roshi's after dinner if you don't mind. I kinda need to talk to him anyway."  
  
" Of course sweetie," Chi-Chi said. " It's Friday so be back at ten. Goten has a dentist appointment in the morning so no sweets. I don't want him to have anymore cavities like his father."  
  
" Of course Mom."  
  
" And another thing Mister," Chi-Chi said raising her voice. " Videl called today and asked why you weren't in school today." Gohan gulped. " Did you get suspended again and not tell me or did you cut school all together?! Tell me Gohan, right now or else you won't be able to see your father!"  
  
" Ah.well......I skipped school today. You and Dad were-"  
  
" YOU WHAT?! SON GOHAN I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! AS SOON AS YOU GET HOME YOU ARE GROUNDED! NO GOING OVER BUU'S HOUSE, NO TRAINING, AND YOU BETTER TELL YOU SO-CALLED FATHER THAT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE HIM IN A LONG TIME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"  
  
Gohan's face began to darken again. Chi-Chi was a bit taken back by the sudden change in his face and took a step back. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out when Gohan suddenly-  
  
Slap!  
  
Chi-Chi fell to the ground outside the bathroom door. She began to tremble as she held her cheek with her hand. She looked up at Gohan. He was just standing there; he didn't even care that he slapped his own mother.  
  
" You will not tell me what to do," he said in a doubled voice. " If you ever control my life again I will make sure that you won't be able to control your life."  
  
Chi-Chi sat there terrified. Gohan's color came back and he looked at his mother. He saw her on the ground and quickly ran to her side. When he tried to comfort her she turned away.  
  
" Mom what's wrong," he asked. " Did you hurt yourself? What happened to your cheek? Why are you trembling? Are you okay?"  
  
" Do.do you even know what y-you did," Chi-Chi asked. Gohan looked at her in udder shock. He shook his head and helped his mother up. She brushed away some of her tears and dusted the dirt off her apron. " You.opened the door in my face. Be careful next time."  
  
Chi-Chi quickly made her way down the stairs with an apologizing Gohan right behind her.  
  
" Aw Mom I'm so sorry I didn't mean to open the door in your face," Gohan said following his mother in the kitchen. " What can I do to make it up for you? Mom please don't be mad at me."  
  
" Gohan just leave me alone," she said. Gohan stopped in his tracks.  
  
' Good job Gohan, now you really made her mad,' Gohan thought leaning his back on the wall. ' I know. I'll get her some flowers when we come back from Master Roshi's. That ought to make her forgive me. Odd, I don't even remembering opening the door in her face.'  
  
****  
  
Dinner was silent and Gohan really didn't eat much. He felt so bad opening the door in his mother's face but he couldn't remember doing that. Goten saw that his mother and brother were not talking, figuring that they were still depressed about Goku's departure.  
  
" I called Dad and he said we can come by," Goten said not having much of an appetite of his own.  
  
" Good," Gohan replied.  
  
" That's great sweetie," Chi-Chi said slowly putting rice in her mouth. " Um, Gohan?"  
  
" Yeah Mom," Gohan said looking at Chi-Chi. ' Maybe she finally forgave me.'  
  
" Pick up Milk on your way home," she said not looking up.  
  
" Yes mother," Gohan said looking down. " I'm done. Ready Goten?"  
  
" Yeah," Goten said placing his dish in the sink. " Lets go."  
  
Goten headed towards the front door and headed out. Gohan put his dish in the sink and looked at his mother. He walked up behind her and hugged her.  
  
" I'm really sorry Mom," Gohan said. " I'll be careful next time. Please don't hate me."  
  
" I don't hate you Gohan," Chi-Chi said looking up at Gohan. " But when you get home we are going to talk. I think you should know something."  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" Just go Gohan. Be back by ten."  
  
" Ok, bye Mom."  
  
Gohan left and he saw Goten waiting outside. Together they flew towards Master Roshi's house to visit their father. Gohan couldn't help but wonder what his mother wanted to talk about. Maybe it was because he skipped school today.  
  
' Did I even tell Mom that I skipped school today,' Gohan thought. ' I can't remember. Actually, I don't even remember why I was in the bathroom.'  
  
" We're here," Goten cried as he quickly landed on Kami Island. " Race ya!"  
  
" You're on," Gohan said.  
  
They made it to the island in six seconds flat. Goku was waiting for them outside smiling like a fool. Goten quickly ran up to him and gave him a hug. Goku picked him up in his arms and looked at Gohan.  
  
" Look who finally came out of his room," Goku joked. " Listen Gohan I-"  
  
" Don't worry about it Dad," Gohan said staying where he was. " I was just caught off guard with your sudden departure. I'm okay, really."  
  
" Well I guess you should come in and relax a bit," Goku said putting Goten on his shoulders. " Let me guess, you have a curfew don't you?"  
  
" Yep," Gohan replied following Goku in the house.  
  
" Chi-Chi called and told me," Goku said eyeing Gohan carefully. " She wanted to make sure you didn't forget."  
  
" That's Mom for ya," Gohan said sitting on the couch. Goku and Goten sat next to him, Goten sitting on Goku's lap. " Where are you sleeping?"  
  
" Upstairs," Goku answered. " All my stuff is up there still packed in the suitcases."  
  
" How did you stay away from Mom's frying pan," Goten asked looking up at his father.  
  
" Honestly Goten she didn't have it with her," Goku said. " It was drying on the drying rack next to the sink. Do you guys want anything to drink while you're here?"  
  
" Water for me," Gohan said.  
  
" I'll have soda," Goten said as Goku took him off his lap.  
  
" All right I'll be right back."  
  
Goku left in the kitchen as Krillin went out. He noticed Gohan and Goten on the couch and walked up to them. He had a CD player in his hands as he approached the two demi-saiyan's.  
  
" Hey you," Krillin said taking off his headphones. " Did ya come by to see your father?"  
  
" Yeah he's getting us some drinks," Gohan said air guitaring. " And she's buying a stairway to heaven. I love that song."  
  
" I got the CD last week. You want to borrow it?"  
  
" Definitely," Gohan said. " I never heard that whole song before. I usually get the end when I hear it on the radio. Thanks Krillin."  
  
" No sweat bro. Let me just get the case in my room."  
  
Krillin left and Goku entered with three drinks. He gave Goten his soda, Gohan his water, and a power drink for himself. He sat down on the couch and checked Gohan out once again. Gohan noticed his eyeing and put his drink down.  
  
" I guess you know that I cut school today," he said looking at his drink. " I guess Mom told you when she called. Wait a minute, did I even tell her? Oops."  
  
" Yeah you did tell her," Goku said. " By any chance did she try to ground you?"  
  
" Let me think," Gohan said. ' Lets see I came out of my room, talked to Goten, went to the bathroom and saw Mom on the floor. Didn't she knock on the door and I opened it? I can't remember. Didn't Goten say that my face was darkened? Why can't I remember?'  
  
" Um Gohan?"  
  
' My face was dark and I remember going to the bathroom to check it out. Mom knocked on the door and I opened it. She asked if I was okay and asked me something else. Wait a minute.I didn't hit her with the door. Then why was she on the floor when I..did I hurt Mom? No way, I would have remembered if I did, but then I would remember hitting her with the door. Lets start over. I talked to Goten, went in the bathroom, talked to Mom, she was on the floor trembling, I asked to help, she was crying, she told me to leave her alone then said to talk later.'  
  
" Gohan are you home," Goku asked watching Gohan just stare at his drink. " Hello?"  
  
' She said something else.'  
  
" Gohan?"  
  
'.but what did she say?'  
  
" Gohan."  
  
' Did she try and ground me and I hurt her? Wait, did I slap her?'  
  
" Gohan!"  
  
" Huh," Gohan said getting out of his funk. " Thirty two!"  
  
" Thirty what," Goku asked. " You're not in school Gohan. I just asked you a question not an answer to a math problem."  
  
" I know," Gohan said. His face began to darken. " Are you calling me stupid?"  
  
" What," Goku exclaimed. " I didn't say you were! I just said-"  
  
" Quit your lying," the double voice came back. " You can't lie to me anymore father. What did Mom tell you?"  
  
Goku remembered that look very well. The darken face, the voice that really didn't seem to belong to him. Gohan was once again losing control but somehow it almost looked controlled. His clothes weren't changing like before but his hair was. Like before, it was getting spikier and Goku stood up. Goten only stared in shock.  
  
" Control yourself Gohan," Goku said. " You're losing it again."  
  
" Losing what again father," Gohan said with a smirk. " My insanity? It's not like I ever lost it before. Hehe, don't worry I'll play nice this time."  
  
" Hey Gohan got the CD," Krillin said coming out of his room.  
  
" Thanks Krillin," Gohan said returning back to his normal self. " I'll return to you in about a week. I can burn it on my CD burner so I'll have a copy of my own."  
  
" Anytime bro. Hey, anyone want a quick spar?"  
  
Gohan looked over at Goku. He looked relieved about something, Goten too.  
  
' Okay what just happened,' Gohan thought. ' They looked like they just seen a ghost or something.'  
  
" A small spar wouldn't hurt," Goku said.  
  
" I'm sparring with Krillin," Goten quickly said hiding behind Goku's leg. " No trade backs."  
  
" I guess I get you Dad," Gohan said watching Goten's reaction. ' I wonder what's gotten into Goten? I never seen him so scared about something.'  
  
" Lets head somewhere away from the island," Goku said trying to pry Goten off his leg.  
  
" Let me tell Eighteen before I go," Krillin said. " I'll meet you in our usual training area."  
  
" Sure Krillin," Goku said. " Let go Goten."  
  
" I don't want Gohan to kill me," Goten whispered. Gohan's sensitive ears heard. " I don't want him to go crazy again."  
  
" Just stay calm Goten," Goku whispered back, again Gohan heard. " I'll spar with Gohan while you spar with Krillin. Don't worry, I'm keeping a good eye on him."  
  
" I-I just remembered I had to do something," Gohan said looking at the clock. " I'll see you guys, um, later."  
  
Gohan quickly ran towards the door.  
  
" Gohan wait," Goku shouted but Gohan already left. " Stay here Goten. Call your mother and tell her what happened."  
  
" Goku where's Gohan," Krillin asked. " Oh man, did he snap again?"  
  
" No time Krillin I have to follow him. Keep an eye on Goten and warn everyone about Gohan. I'm going to try and talk some sense into him."  
  
Goku took off and flew up in the sky. To his surprise, Gohan was waiting for him. With a grin that would make Vegeta proud and the clothes that a biker would die for, Gohan hovered there.  
  
" Oh no," Goku exclaimed. " Gohan!"  
  
" Yes and no," Gohan said folding his arms. " I'm backkkkkkkk."  
  
  
  
  
  
Evil Gohan is Back!!!!!!!!!! Guess who's back.back again..evil Gohan is back..tell Freiza. Kill Goku, kill Vegeta, kill Goten, kill Trunks, kill Piccolo, kill the fusion, kill the writer. Nan nanna! Okay I was listening to Stairway to Heaven while writing this so give me a break. I love that song!  
  
I just got Cooler's Revenge and I'm happy! I actually got Cooler's Return before that one but oh well.  
  
Well anyway I'm kinda out of ideas. I'm in a writer's block and I need some ideas. If you have any please put them in the review. I'm asking you to control Gohan's fate!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . V 


	21. Is he evil or just insane?

Short chapter. If it doesn't make any sense don't worry, it will soon. I'm just hyper and I just had orange juice.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, nodda, never will.  
  
  
  
--- " Guess I'll get the milk later," Gohan said cracking his knuckles. " It feels so good to be back!"  
  
" My son's insane," Goku said blinking in disbelief. " Why did you.go back.to being evil?"  
  
" It was coming anyway so I thought to just let it go. Clear night, no clouds, and no thunderstorm to worry about."  
  
" Your evil side will not last long at all," Goku said getting into a fighter's stance. " I will make sure of it."  
  
" You and what army?"  
  
" I don't need an army to take you down," Goku said getting out of his fighter's stance. " Listen to me son, I probably know why you went crazy. Your mother and I are just having a disagreement about something and I'll probably be back in the morning. So calm down and we can talk about it. Your mother and I love you Gohan. Please, just relax."  
  
Gohan stuck his finger in his ear and flicked it. He looked at Goku.  
  
" Sorry did you say something," he said looking innocent. " I couldn't hear you because I heard some sort lecture that I heard before. It will take more than words to bring me back on this planet. See ya."  
  
Gohan quickly flew away before Goku could react. His ki suddenly disappeared and Goku could not follow.  
  
" Damn it," Goku shouted. " If he goes back out and kills again we won't be able to bring back anyone. We already used up both sets of Dragonballs last time he snapped. Great, he's worse than before."  
  
Goku flew back down on the island and told Krillin what happened. Goten cowered back and Master Roshi shook his head.  
  
" Not again," Krillin said. " And he has my CD too."  
  
" I knew he was hiding something as soon as he entered the door," Master Roshi said. " It was just that creepy feeling you get when you know something is going to happen. Goku why did you do this to your boy!?"  
  
" Easy Master Roshi," Goku said backing away from the old turtle hermit. " I'll get a search team going and hopefully we can get him under control."  
  
" What team the Animal Control," Krillin said. " No offence Goku but he is your boy so it's more of your problem than anything else."  
  
" Let me give Chi-Chi a call and tell her what's going on," Goku said. " I knew we should have told Gohan that I was only going to be gone for one day. I can't believe Chi-Chi wanted to take that test she found in that magazine."  
  
****  
  
" Been a long time since I rocked and rolled," Gohan said in a high pitched voice. " Been a long time been a long time been a lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely time."  
  
Gohan was flying on his back with headphones in his ears. He was tapping the walkman with his finger and bobbing his head up and down. Apparently he wasn't paying any attention and crashed into Piccolo.  
  
Checking on his walkman and not Piccolo, Gohan sighed.  
  
" Not a dent," Gohan said checking on the CD walkman. " Even the CD is fine."  
  
" Thanks for caring about me kid," Piccolo said holding his stomach. " That will leave a dent in the morning. Watch where you are going next time kid!"  
  
Gohan was bobbing his head up and down again still listening to his music. Piccolo then realized that Gohan was different but yet familiar.  
  
" Kid your evil," Piccolo shouted.  
  
Gohan was air guitaring.  
  
" Gohan are you listening to me!?"  
  
" Been a long time," Gohan said in a high pitch again.  
  
" GOHAN!"  
  
Gohan perked up his head and smiled. He took off his headphones and turned off the walkman.  
  
" Hi Piccolo," Gohan said placing the walkman in his pocket. " When did you get here?"  
  
" You crashed into me," Piccolo shouted. " Look at you, you changed back to evil again. Why did you turn evil again?"  
  
" Wanted to," Gohan replied. " Now if you don't mind, I got some destruction to do. Oh, if you want my dad he's at Master Roshi's and tell Krillin his CD is fine. I'm out!"  
  
Gohan sped off again but before he could go anywhere Piccolo grabbed his foot. Gohan's face fell.  
  
" C'mon Piccolo just one city," Gohan pleaded. " I'll kill everyone, I promise."  
  
" Wait just a second," Piccolo said. " You were never this cocky when you first snapped so are you cocky now?"  
  
" I have control."  
  
" You have control so that means....YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING!"  
  
" Geez Piccolo I'm right here," Gohan said covering his ears. " Of course. I just finally realized that I like to kill. Is there a problem with that? I know, I'll get Vegeta to join me! Yeah, I think I'll do that now. Wanna come?"  
  
If Piccolo could cry, he would then. Gohan was acting childish and enjoying it. Piccolo wasn't sure what was worse, Gohan have no control or Gohan having control. He was just like Buu. Maybe.  
  
Piccolo let go of Gohan's leg and sighed.  
  
" Why don't you go ask Majin Buu," Piccolo said. " He liked to kill but then you told him that killing was bad. Ask him."  
  
" Good idea," Gohan said pulling out the walkman. " I'll ask him.tomorrow! Right now I think I'll visit Red Star City and show them some real fireworks."  
  
Gohan blasted off and Piccolo went to get Goku.  
  
' First I'll talk to Goku and then I'll kill him,' Piccolo thought. ' Gohan thinks that this is a game more than anything else. Why did Goku and Chi- Chi try out that stupid test?'  
  
I know this is really short but I'm really hyper. Actually I'm writing a new fic so I'm doing both at the same time. It will be posted up soon and it's G/V. Not the usual G/V because it's A/U! You'll love it!  
  
This fic will be ending soon but don't worry, you'll never guess how it ends!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	22. Evil loves his popcorn

Another chapter! Whoo-whoo! Me happy not that I finally have a chapter out. Nothing much to say expect read, review, and enjoy!  
  
  
  
" Okay, what we have to do is stop Gohan before he reaches Red Star," Goku said looking at a map. " Wow, there are a lot of red stars here. Which one do we go to?"  
  
" Kakkorot those are capital," Vegeta said snatching the map out of his hand. " How in HFIL do you read these things? Let's just look for his ki instead."  
  
" That would be easier," Piccolo said making a fist. " If we can only sense it!"  
  
" Don't push me Namck!"  
  
" I dare you Vegeta, I dare you!"  
  
" Okay you two break it up," Goku said getting in between them. " Our main concern is Gohan not you two. Now c'mon, lets go find him."  
  
" He wouldn't be like this if the Namck helped him," Vegeta whispered. Piccolo heard.  
  
" And what did you do Vegeta besides let all your fellow saiyans die," Piccolo shot back.  
  
" Namck I should kill you!"  
  
" Go ahead Vegeta, make matters worse!"  
  
" It's not my fault that brat went crazy! If Kakkorot and his mate didn't take that damn magazine test on how much you love your mate, then maybe he could be home whimpering about school!"  
  
" I never seen you help him!"  
  
" Guys just stop," Goku yelled. " You guys are worse than Goten and Trunks."  
  
" But it was getting interesting."  
  
Everyone turned to Gohan who was floating there. He had a bag of popcorn in his hands and eating them one by one. He was sitting like he was in a seat watching Vegeta and Piccolo bicker back and forth.  
  
" At least we don't have to find Red Star," Vegeta said.  
  
" You won't be able to anyway," Gohan said stuffing another popcorn in his mouth. " It's gone now."  
  
" You blew it up," Goku yelled. " Are you going to finish that popcorn?"  
  
" Kakkorot!"  
  
" Oh yeah it's been blown up," Gohan said still eating popcorn. " Kami's Lookout is next. Better get Dendae and Mr. Popo to safety before it goes boom. Aw man, I ran out of popcorn."  
  
" You are insane," Piccolo said between his teeth. " You think of thus as a game and you're the only player on the team."  
  
" Well I am," Gohan said folding his arms. " You guys better get a head start to the Lookout. I suggest you use the Instant Transmission."  
  
" Let's go," Goku said putting two fingers on his forehead. " I know he's not lying. Grab on, now!"  
  
Vegeta and Piccolo both touched Goku's shoulder and disappeared. The last thing that Goku saw was a grinning Gohan waving goodbye; Goku was scared. When they made it to the Lookout they quickly looked for Mr. Popo and Dendae. They had to warn them about Gohan and what he was going to do. Vegeta tapped Goku on the shoulder and pointed to a tree.  
  
Hanging on some rope was the duo themselves, Dendae and Mr. Popo. Goku gasped in amazement as he flew up to them.  
  
" What in the world happened to you two," Goku asked.  
  
" You wouldn't believe it," Dendae said trying to get free. " Gohan was just too fast and Mr. Popo and I couldn't-"  
  
" Wait Gohan is here," Goku exclaimed. " But I used the Instant Transmission to get here. There's no way he could have gotten here faster than that."  
  
" Actually I did," Gohan said appearing from behind the tree. " And I popped myself some more popcorn."  
  
" How." but Vegeta couldn't finish. He only stared in amazement as Gohan put a piece of popcorn in his mouth. How could he be faster than the Instant Transmission? It made the Instant Transmission look more like the Instant potato.  
  
" I hope you guys enjoyed today's events," Gohan said throwing the bag of popcorn off the edge of the Lookout. " Because there will be no more encores after this evening." Gohan got into his fighter's stance.  
  
" I guess the only way to stop you is to fight you," Goku said getting into his fighter's stance. " Piccolo, Vegeta, get Dendae and Mr. Popo out of here now. I'll handle Gohan."  
  
" I came here to fight not to rescue," Vegeta said.  
  
" This doesn't concern you," Goku yelled. " It's my problem not yours. I promise you after I take care of Gohan I'll let you beat the crap out of me and you can be more powerful for a night."  
  
" I am more powerful than you," Vegeta yelled helping Piccolo untie the two. " You better come back alive this time Kakkorot or else I'll follow you to HFIL!"  
  
" Fine Vegeta," Goku said. " I'll be careful."  
  
" Don't blow up the Lookout again," Piccolo said carrying Dendae under his arms.  
  
Piccolo and Vegeta flew off and Goku was left alone with Gohan. Goku fell out of his fighter's stance and fell anima style. Gohan was standing there with a bubble coming out of his nose and his shoulders slouched over. He was asleep.  
  
" GOHAN!"  
  
" Huh," Gohan said opening an eye. " Oh.you're ready? Don't you know that it's late and mom is probably worried sick about me?"  
  
" I told your mother already," Goku said. " Oh and FYI, your mother and I weren't going to get a divorce, we were just testing our love for each other. We wanted to see if we still loved each after a day that we split up so to say. Your mother read a magazine article that had a test. It said to be separated for a day and see what happens."  
  
" Then why were you two at each other's throats," Gohan asked.  
  
" Oh that. Well I kinda said a wrong thing at the wrong time and it kinda brought up more than it should have. No need to go evil again, it wasn't your fault really."  
  
" I see," Gohan said looking at the ground. " I'll kill you anyway."  
  
" What?!"  
  
" I guess the urge to kill is in my blood," Gohan said getting into a fighter's stance.  
  
" Fine," Goku said getting into his fighter's stance. " I'm not going to kill you though."  
  
" Well I am!"  
  
Gohan flew straight towards Goku But before Gohan made it to Goku, he flew in the little house. Goku blinked a couple of times and looked at the wreckage. Gohan came out holding his head and looked at his new fighter. Goku looked in the same direction and his mouth dropped.  
  
Another Gohan stood at the edge of the lookout with his arms folded. He looked over at Goku and smiled. Goku looked at that Gohan then back to the one who got knocked.  
  
" Let's see.one plus one is two," Goku said counting his fingers. " There are two Gohans! I must have counted wrong."  
  
" Why you little," Evil Gohan said. " I thought I killed you!"  
  
" Not really," other Gohan said. " You missed me by a mile." Gohan looked at Goku who was still counting his fingers. " Dad!"  
  
" One plus one could be one but." Goku looked at the other Gohan and realized that he had on the same clothing on that he had before when he came to see him. The other Gohan was wearing dark clothes and the other one was wearing a blue tee shirt and black jeans. Then it hit him. " You're the good Gohan but that must mean that he's evil Gohan. Explain."  
  
" Long story," Gohan said turning to his other self. " Sorry it took me awhile to get here. I had to drop off milk for my mother, excuse me, OUR mother."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you KokuryuhaaGirl for the splitting of Gohan idea! I had no clue what to write and you saved the day! Thanks bunches!  
  
Many of you asked, " What test?" in my last chapter and well the answer is, a magazine test. The magazine test said in order to test your marriage be apart for one day. Lame but it was a stupid idea.  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


	23. Fusion Dance

Sadly this is the last chapter and so close to 300 reviews, oops did I say that? I got tired of this story so I needed to end it. So sorry but all good stories must come to an end.  
  
Disclaimer: THE LAST CHAPTER! WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I still no own DBZ but I do have lots of Halloween candy!  
  
  
  
  
  
---Goku still stared in disbelief as the two Gohan's duke it out. The Lookout was damaged, Gohan was fighting Gohan, and Piccolo stared in shock. Both lost in words and Vegeta went home.  
  
" Gohan don't destroy the Lookout," Piccolo yelled. " You too Gohan! Gohan watch out! Good one Gohan! This is too hard."  
  
" I got it," Goku yelled. Both Gohan's stopped fighting and stared at Goku.  
  
" Got what," they both said.  
  
" I know how to get Gohan and Gohan back to Gohan instead of having Gohan and Gohan fighting," Goku said. " The Fusion Dance!"  
  
Both Gohan's looked at each other then back at Goku. Piccolo did the same thing, expect looking at Goku like he lost his mind.  
  
" I am not dancing," Evil Gohan said.  
  
" I agree with me," Good Gohan said. " Besides, we don't know how."  
  
" Gohan and Gohan," Goku said pointing to both of them. " You have to be one again."  
  
" Why," Evil Gohan said folding his arms. " I like being me and not an ' us.'"  
  
" If you don't become one again then you will die," Goku said. " If one person separated into two people, they wouldn't be able to live unless they're one person. Your life energy was separated into two and won't last until it is one again."  
  
" Liar," Evil Gohan said.  
  
" Want to test that theory," Goku said with a grin.  
  
" I don't want to be the failure that I am," Evil Gohan said. " I'm sick and tired of people making fun of me for no reason and using me. They all should die, especially that Videl girl. I should snap her neck in two."  
  
" Videl is trying to be your friend," Good Gohan said. " Erasea and Carpner are pulling her back. She likes you, she likes us, she likes me."  
  
" Are you sure," Evil Gohan said. " His name is Sharpner by the way."  
  
" Who cares."  
  
" I sure as hell don't."  
  
" I'm positive. We just have to be one again. Besides, I miss my evil side. How else am I supposed to pull pranks on Vegeta?"  
  
" That bug in his training armor was a good idea," Evil Gohan said with a smirk.  
  
" So you guys will become one," Goku asked. " You will do it?"  
  
" The Fusion Dance is easy to learn," Piccolo said. " Goten and Trunks mastered it fast."  
  
" What does it look like," Evil Gohan said. " We never seen the dance before."  
  
" Piccolo and I will show you," Goku said cheerfully.  
  
" We'll what," Piccolo said as his eyes widen in fear.  
  
" Let's show them Piccolo. They'll love it cause I do!"  
  
Piccolo and Goku got ready by standing a couple of feet away from each other. Piccolo turned a small shade of red as they put up their arms. Gohan and Gohan watched carefully though they didn't know what to expect.  
  
" Fu!" Goku and Piccolo cried as they moved three steps closer to each other.  
  
" Sion!" They cried as they put their arms out and lifted up their leg.  
  
" Ha!" Their fingers touched each other's fingers. Gohan looked at Gohan and Gohan looked at Gohan. Piccolo was red in the face from the embarrassment and Goku watched the two Gohan's stare at each other.  
  
" No," they both said.  
  
" But Gohan," Goku pleaded. " It's the only way you two will get back together!"  
  
" And if we mess up," Good Gohan said. " Then what?"  
  
" Then you will either be a wimp or be a bad ass," Piccolo answered. " Just try it. If I can do it then you know that you two can."  
  
" I'm getting some popcorn," Evil Gohan said. Goku grabbed his arm.  
  
" I think I'll take a nap," Good Gohan said trying to get away. Piccolo grabbed his arm.  
  
Half an hour later.  
  
" Fu.sion..ha!"  
  
" Again," Goku said.  
  
" Fu.sion.ha!"  
  
" Your power level is even but your moves are off," Piccolo said.  
  
" We're hungry," Evil Gohan said sitting on the ground. " I can kill you anytime I want to you know?"  
  
" I don't want to be dead though," Good Gohan said sitting down also. " It's two in the morning can we at least get some sleep!"  
  
" The only way you will be sleeping is if you are one person," Piccolo yelled. " Now get up and do it again!"  
  
" I don't feel like it," Evil Gohan said lying down. Piccolo got mad and walked up to Evil Gohan.  
  
" You better get up or else," Piccolo yelled. " You know me kid, don't push me!"  
  
" I'm afraid," Evil Gohan said yawning. " What are you going to do, put antennas on my head?"  
  
SLAP!  
  
" Now get up before I get really mad," Piccolo yelled.  
  
" Ouch Piccolo," Evil Gohan said rubbing his cheek. " What about me over there? He's asleep."  
  
SLAP!  
  
" I'm up I'm up," Good Gohan said holding his cheek. " Geez Piccolo. It wouldn't hurt to get a good night sleep. Look at my father, he's out like a light bulb!"  
  
" He doesn't have to fuse," Piccolo yelled. " Now do it right this time!"  
  
An hour later.  
  
" Good it's perfect," Piccolo said. " See each other as one and not as good or evil. Breath at the same time and no spiting!"  
  
" It was building up," Evil Gohan said.  
  
" Are you two ready," Goku asked. " I need to get you home and I want to be in my bed."  
  
Good Gohan and Evil Gohan got in their spots.  
  
" Fuuuu..sion..HA!"  
  
It was perfect. A light lit up the Lookout, or what was left of it, and Goku shielded his eyes. Piccolo did the same also.  
  
' Let him be one again,' Goku thought. ' He's been through enough already.'  
  
The light faded and Piccolo and Goku removed their arms. There stood Gohan, the Gohan! Goku ran up to his son and gave him a hug.  
  
" You're back! Thank Kami your one again! I couldn't help but think that two Gohan's in the house was even possible! There would be no more food!"  
  
" Choking.me." Gohan said gasping for breath. " Can't...breathe.."  
  
" I'm so happy," Goku said tightening up his grip choking Gohan even more. " You're going to be okay!"  
  
" Not if I can't breath!"  
  
** Two months later**  
  
" I'm home," Gohan hollered. " Videl and I will be in my room studying!"  
  
" Or making grandchildren," Chi-Chi said grinning. It was summer and school was out. Gohan's grades went back to A's and his girlfriend was now Videl. Goku was eating at the table with Goten eating right next to him.  
  
" Hey Dad," Goten said with his little eyes. " Can I ask you something?"  
  
" Sore Goken," Goku said with food in his mouth.  
  
" Gohan said I should ask you this question that I asked him."  
  
" Go straight ahead Goten. I'm all ears."  
  
Goten jumped on his seat and placed his hands on the table. A smile spread across his face.  
  
" Where do babies come from?"  
  
The end, The real end!  
  
That's it folks!  
  
My new story that will be posted up soon is called " Low Man's Lyrics." It's A/U and some characters are OOC, now that I know what it means. This is the summery:  
  
Gohan ran away when Goku made the announcement that he wasn't coming back. When he did, Goku did come back but only to find his son. With no luck and seven years later Vegeta meets a singer of a band by the name of Boss who he soon finds out that it's Gohan. Gohan is trying his best to keep his identity but will Goku soon find out? A G/V romance!  
  
Rating will be R for swearing and maybe a lemon! Not posted up yet but should be soon.  
  
Thank you all of you reviewers who reviewed! I'm changing sweetlilgirl to something else because I don't like it. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter and thank you again!  
  
These are stories that I like that you should read because I love them! I'm sorry if I posted up a story that is yours and if you don't want it posted, e-mail me and I will detach it ASAP!  
  
Blinded- Gohan gets blinded from the Cell Games and must now learn how to use his new found powers! It's an angst fic, I think, but it's really good!  
  
Won the Battle, Losing the War- This fic is long but worth reading! First Gohan dies, but then comes back to life, then Goten gets kidnapped and is Gohan really Gohan? Can Gohan save Goten before it's too late? I don't know cause it hasn't gotten that far yet!  
  
Where do I belong- Gohan losses his memory and is at a place away from his family. Will he ever see his real family again or does he want to stay with the family he already has? I love it and you will too! P.S. My summaries for these stories suck!  
  
A Price Paid in Blood- I love this fic! Gohan kinda goes insane and it's awesome! Can Goku help his son before he hurts himself even more? It's just really good!  
  
That's all!  
  
Je ne! I think that's how you spell it. 


End file.
